Pregnant Little Liars
by NicciCastillo
Summary: After high school, the girls move on and now they're grown up and back in Rosewood facing the pressure of impending motherhood. What happens when they continue to lie and keep secrets, just like they did in high school? To make matters worse, it seems A has been resurrected and is intent on ruining the girls and their growing families. What To Expect When You're Expecting PLL style
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's been so long since I wrote a new story, but I've been working on this idea for a while. I hope you like it and look forward to long chunky chapters and reading more about the future of the girls :)**

**~ 1 ~**

Caleb finished pinning the hot pink banner on the window. He climbed down from the ladder and took a step back to admire his handiwork. Hanna noticed he was done. She tapped Spencer's shoulder and they ran out the door to stand next to him.

"Nice job," Spencer nudge him, "but the right side is just slightly higher than the left."

"It's a grand opening sign," Hanna scoffed. "It will only be up a few weeks."

"I'm just trying to start this business off on the right foot," came the sassy reply.

"Babe," Hanna slipped an arm around Caleb's waist and gave him a kiss, "I think it's perfect. Gives it character."

"Okay," Spencer cleared her throat. "We need to work out a few more things before you guys let your libidos take over."

"Fine," Hanna kissed Caleb's cheek. "I'll see you at home?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

Hanna watched from afar as Caleb rolled up his sleeves and strolled back to their house a few blocks away. It took Spencer clearing her throat a few more times before Hanna brought her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Okay, sorry," Hanna told her. "Let's talk shop."

"Come on," Spencer said leading them back into the newly painted office.

Hanna took a seat at her desk across from Spencer's. They didn't exactly make the most likely partnership but they had come to realize that their career goals weren't much different. After high school Hanna took off to Los Angeles and became a noted makeup artist working on a handful of films in Hollywood. Shortly after that, Hanna booked a huge job working on a television show shooting in New York. After four years and two Emmy awards, the show had reached it's final season and Hanna was headed back to finish filming the last few episodes.

Spencer hadn't found her calling quite as easily. She went to business school and got her MBA by age twenty-three. Her genius and family connections landed her an entry level position at a risk assessment firm where she worked for three years until she just couldn't handle it anymore. The intelligent stand out student from high school and college was lost in a sea of other intelligent and manipulative financial managers. She wanted to do something more with her career, something more personal.

That's where Hanna and Spencer put their minds together and came up with a brilliant plan. Using Hanna's savings and Spencer's trust fund they leased a space in the town center and founded a full service bridal boutique. Hanna heads the hair and makeup team in addition to stocking the place full of designer wedding gowns. Opposite her, Spencer handles the rest; booking the venue, caterer, florist, etc.

In the last two months while Hanna's show was on hiatus, they had managed to set up several exclusive partnerships with different vendors and they were finally ready to open their doors. The only problem was Hanna's impending return to New York. Hanna assured Spencer that should could handle all of their projects remotely and would return regularly on the weekends to stay on top of things. Not to mention, she couldn't go more than ten days without seeing Caleb and for the moment they were struggling to get through the last few months of their long distance relationship.

Spencer wasn't concerned about her partner's ability to keep up the workload. Luckily Hanna had focused all of her energies into the business during her time in Rosewood. Spencer's biggest concern was convincing herself that she could do this. Hanna was an award winning makeup artist, if this business fell through, she could always land on her reputation. Spencer didn't have a backup plan and now she had no trust fund either. The bridal boutique had to work or she'd be on the streets in three months if her calculations were right.

And that's why they were crowded around their IKEA desks, which Caleb had built, trying to work out their budget for the next month. The plan was to officially open the doors in the morning, but they had already booked three weddings through various referrals from high school friends.

"So, you'll be back for the first two weekends next months?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Hanna replied. "I have night shoots both of those Thursdays but I will take the train here as soon as I wake up on Friday and I should be here by six at the latest. We can run through last minute notes then."

"This is crazy," Spencer laughed. "We're, like, officially in charge."

"I know!" Hanna gushed pulling out two large shopping bags. "That's why I got us these."

"What's this?" Spencer asked pushing aside the tissue paper.

"I'm sure you already have a ton of these," Hanna explained, "but I thought we could use brand new blazers. White for you and pink for me. I even had them emboss our logo on the breast pocket."

"Hanna," Spencer laughed. "This is so like you."

"I also got a dozen more in different sizes and colors," Hanna confessed. "For when we start hiring a team."

"I should have known," Spencer smiled and hugged Hanna. Then she glanced out the window to the coffee shop across the street. "Look, I know you and Caleb probably have some great goodbye sex planned but, I was thinking maybe we can head across the street for a beer..."

"I think that's a marvelous idea," Hanna told her. "Plus, I could use a little more Emily in my life."

On that note, they got up and walked across the street to The Brew, a place where they shared dozens of coffee dates after school, and the place where Aria's mom found her second love. Hanna opened the door causing the bell to chime. Emily stood behind the register and looked up. She smiled when she saw her friends and put down her apron to come greet them.

"It's busy tonight," Hanna told her looking around.

"It's been like that," Emily explained, "ever since we got the liquor license. The extra income even helped me finish the addition on the loft."

"Yeah," Spencer raised an eyebrow. "When do we get to see that?"

"Soon," Emily told her. "It needs new paint and some furniture, but I promise, I can't wait for you guys to see it."

"Just show us when you're ready," Hanna told her, "but obviously, the sooner the better."

"Enough," Spencer said. "Can we just sit down and get a few beers?"

"Yes," Emily laughed.

She led them to a few stools near the window and popped the top off a couple of beers before laying them down.

"Hey," Spencer said only noticing the two. "Join us. Can't someone cover for you?"

"Like you said," Emily told her. "It's really busy. Another time?"

"Sure," Hanna smiled giving her a pat on the back. "Get back to work boss lady."

"You got it," Emily laughed as she skipped back to the counter and retied her apron.

Hanna took a sip of her beer and looked out the window across the street to their own boutique. Even at night with the lights off, it looked so elegant and welcoming. She envisioned years of making dreams come true.

"To the future," Hanna lifted her bottle.

"To the future," Spencer clinked hers with Hanna's.

Spencer put down her beer and almost instantly a hand reached down to grab it.

"Done with that?" came a familiar voice.

"No, I..." Spencer looked up and a smile spread across her face.

"Hey," Jason smiled giving her a hug.

"I didn't know you were in town," she told him.

"Emily gave me a job," he explained. "I've been meaning to come by and check out your new place but...you see how it gets here now."

"Yeah, you're pretty busy," Spencer replied.

"Guys," Hanna interrupted, "Since you probably have a decade of sibling rivalry to catch up, I am going to head home and see my man before I take off for six months."

"Okay," Spencer flashed her a smile. "See you in the morning?"

"Yeah," Hanna replied.

She took one last sip of her nearly full beer and then grabbed her purse before heading out into the brisk winter air toward her home and her doting boyfriend. Even though it had been years since high school and the A drama, it still made her uneasy to stroll through town alone so late at night. Even during the day she sometimes couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed.

Hanna breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the front door of the modest three-bedroom bungalow a few blocks from the location of her new business. Hanna pulled out her key and unlocked the door before stepping into the dark house. She dropped her purse on the console table and tiptoed into the master bedroom. The room was dark save for the light on the bedside table next to Caleb.

"Hey," Hanna smiled leaning in the doorway.

"I thought you'd never come home," he told her.

"Well, I'm here now," she tiptoed toward the bed.

Caleb didn't waste any time. He put down the book he was reading and turned to face her. Hanna sandwiched his legs in between hers and lowered herself onto his lap. Caleb's hands rested on her waist and she looped her arms around his neck as she placed soft kisses across his jaw, working her way down to his chest.

"Come here," he whispered tilting her head up before pressing his lips to hers.

Without further warning, Caleb toppled back onto the bed bringing Hanna down with him. She erupted into a fit of giggles before tugging at the hem of his shirt. Caleb got the message and searched the nape of his neck for the collar before pulling it over his head and launching it across the room. Hanna laughed as she flipped them over placing Caleb on top. He slid his hands under her shirt eliciting a moan from her lips. Hanna's legs instinctively clung to either side of him as she slid herself out of her top.

Caleb peeled the shirt off and tossed it aside before bringing his lips down to the top of her breast. Hanna's hips jutted forward and she gripped the headboard above her caving at his gentle touch. Caleb's hands wandered her body, sliding up her thighs and disappearing underneath her skirt.

* * *

Hanna awoke wearing nothing but her bed sheets. Next to her Caleb lay asleep with an arm loosely tossed across her waist. She batted her eyelashes trying to adjust to the morning sun. She heard Caleb groan and she readjusted under the covers to let him know she was awake. Caleb's grip on her waist tightened and he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm gonna miss you," he whispered in her ear.

"I'll miss you more," she replied turning to face him.

"When do you have to leave?" he asked.

"I'm taking the train at three," she told him.

"Let's hang out all day," Caleb told her, "and pretend like we're in that movie with Ethan Hawk and French girl and we can just talk until your train comes."

"That's pretty romantic," Hanna smiled. "Have you been hitting Netflix while I'm gone."

"Guilty," he smirked. "I just don't like when you leave."

"Come on," she slid out of his grasp, "let's get breakfast."

She threw off the sheets and walked to the bathroom with nothing on. Caleb's mouth watered for a second until he snapped back to reality. He hopped out of the bed and slipped into the shower behind Hanna.

"Hey!" Hanna turned to him. "What are you doing in here?"

"I thought this was an invitation," he said sliding his hands down her shoulders.

"It wasn't," she told him, "but now that you're here you can shampoo my hair."

Caleb dutifully grabbed the shampoo bottle and got to work massaging it into Hanna's scalp. She pressed her hands against the wall and let out a series of loud moans emulating an orgasm. Caleb laughed at her antics before wrapping his arms around her waist and tickling her.

"Caleb!" she squealed. "Stop!"

"Got you," he laughed.

"Hey," she turned to him, "if you're not part of the solution, you're part of the problem. Now get out and let me take an actual shower."

"Fine," Caleb sighed.

He backed out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off. Then he stepped into the guest room to use that bathroom while Hanna finished up. After coating himself with a healthy layer of shower gel, Caleb rinsed off. He shut off the faucet when he was done and dried off before heading back to the bedroom. Hanna was still in the shower, conditioning her hair no doubt, when Caleb was getting dressed. He was already wearing jeans and a raglan t-shirt when Hanna appeared in a towel.

"Wow," Caleb smirked at her, "I want to do dirty things to you."

"Too bad," Hanna shrugged. "I just got clean."

She left Caleb to his thoughts and grabbed her phone before disappearing into the closet. When she reemerged in a pair of leggings and a tunic top, Hanna had a guilty look on her face. Caleb pouted.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Spencer wants me to make an appearance at the grand opening," Hanna explained. "Can we do breakfast at The Brew and then I'll just pop in for a minute?"

"Fine," Caleb pulled her into a hug, "but you're buying."

Hanna grabbed her purse and took Caleb's hand as they strolled toward The Brew. The walk only took about ten minutes and the cafe was already bustling when they arrived. Hanna gave Emily a smile as she and Caleb grabbed a table by the stairs.

"Hey," Emily came by to take their order, "what can I get the lovebirds?"

"Coffee," Caleb groaned.

"Got it," Emily jotted it down.

"How about one omelette with everything," Hanna told her, "and an order of French toast."

"Done," Emily smiled before she scurried off to put in their order.

She hung the receipt up on the rack and turned back to the register for walk-in orders. Jason snuck up behind her with a bus tray.

"Do you want to take a break?" he asked her. "You've been on the floor since we opened."

"Uh yeah," she grabbed his arm.

Emily saw her afternoon waitress walk in and motioned for her to take over. Then she turned to Jason and bit her lip lightly.

"Can we talk upstairs?" she asked him.

"Um...sure," Jason replied following her up to the loft.

Emily shoved him into the room and locked the door behind them. She sighed deeply and rested her hands on her waist before pacing the room.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Emily sighed, "there's just something I need to ask you."

"Okay..." he was confused.

"I'm just gonna say it," she blurted out. "I want to have a baby and the cafe is in a good place right now. The only problem, is that I need a sperm donor. That's where you come in."

"You want to have a baby with me?" he asked her.

"Well, not necessarily," she explained. "I want to have my own baby and I would like you to be the biological father. I'm not expecting a commitment, I just need..."

"Why me?" Jason cut her off.

"This might sound weird," Emily told him, "but I really loved your sister and since you guys share DNA, it's kind of the closest thing to having her back. Plus Spencer would kill me if I asked Toby."

"Did you already ask him?" Jason smirked.

"Yeah," Emily replied. "He said Spencer would kill us both if he said yes."

"Okay," Jason said finally. "I'll do it."

"Really?" Emily asked him. "You're sure?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "You're right. The DiLaurentis name should live on, and we all know that I am nowhere near settling down so..."

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed giving him a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome," he smiled. "So, how does this work?"

"We can talk about it later," she replied. "I need to get back on the floor."

"Alright," Jason laughed following her back downstairs.

Emily locked the door behind them and pocketed the key. She took her spot back behind the register with a newfound smile spread brightly across her face. Her dreams were finally going to come true, but before she could bask in the glory of motherhood, she still had to get through the rest of the day in the cafe, a feat that was made much easier when she saw Aria step in the front door.

"Hey," Aria smiled looping an arm around Jake's waist.

"Good morning," Emily smiled sweetly at them. "What can I get you?"

"Coffee for him," Aria handed her credit card over, "and I'll have a mint tea."

"Coming right up," Emily said sliding the card and handing it back. "I'll bring it right out to you."

Aria smiled and took Jake's hand leading them to one of the velvet couches in the back. She leaned against the window and draped her legs across his lap while Jake slowly massaged her calves. A few minutes later Emily arrived with their drinks and laid them down on the table.

"Here you go," Jake handed Aria her tea.

"Thanks," Aria took a sip. "It's hot."

"Isn't that the point?" he teased drinking his coffee.

"Don't get smart with me," Aria retorted.

"So," Jake squeezed her ankle, "what are we doing today?"

"I was thinking," Aria laid her hands across her belly, "we could walk through the park and maybe visit the book store."

"You and your books," he laughed.

"I know," she sighed, "but I was thinking of picking up some baby books."

"Well, in that case," Jake slid her feet off his lap, "let's get a move on it."

"Okay," Aria smiled.

Jake helped her to her feet. As she reached over to grab her tea, a dull pain stung her lower abdomen. Aria instinctively pressed a hand to it and it dissipated.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Fine," she replied one she felt back to normal. "It's just a cramp."

Jake shared his concern but Aria she quickly assuaged his fears and they headed out toward the book store. Aria stepped into the musky room and deeply inhaled. The stench of old books mixed with a hint of lavender incense filled her nostrils. Aria loved it.

"Come on," she said grabbing Jake's hand and leading him toward the parenting section.

She grabbed a rickety ladder and pushed it into place.

"Careful," Jake cautioned as she stormed up the rungs.

"I'm fine," Aria told him.

"Okay," Jake smiled.

Aria reached for the parenting book she had heard so much about and pulled it down. Then she carefully stepped back onto the ground.

"See," she held up the book, "all in one piece."

"I have an idea," he told her.

"What is it?" Aria asked.

"Surprise," came the curt response.

Aria handed the cashier the book which they paid for and then left. She stuffed the book in her purse to avoid suspicion and took Jake's hand. He led her to the park where he laid down a thin blanket that he had stuffed in his jacket pocket.

"What is this?" Aria asked.

"I thought we could talk," Jake shrugged lying down.

"You want to talk?" she laughed.

"Just sit down," Jake laughed patting the ground next to him.

"Alright," Aria sat down and rested her head back against his stomach.

"So," Jake slipped his hands through Aria's hair, "have you thought about what's going to happen when this baby comes?"

"Well, I'm due in late summer," she replied, "so I guess I'll finish out this school year and then take the next semester off."

"Have you told your boss yet?" he asked.

"No," Aria pressed her hands to her belly, "we agreed not telling anyone until our parents know. This is a small town."

"Well, when are we doing that?" he asked.

"How about next week?" she offered. "My dad will be back from Europe and we can invite your parents over."

"Okay," Jake kissed her forehead. "Let's do it."

"Alright," Aria sat up. "I'm starving."

"What are you thinking?" Jakes asked.

He got up and slipped his arms around her waist from behind. They struggled to walk together as he towered over her.

"I want a tuna sandwich," Aria said laying her hands down over his, "and I want you to make it for me."

"You're trying to domesticate me?" he teased.

"More like succeeding," she laughed.

The two stumbled home taking the long way through the park. Eventually they arrived at their brownstone and stepped inside. Jake got started making a tuna sandwich while Aria flipped through the book she had picked up earlier. Just as Jake was finishing lunch, Aria was once again struck by dull cramping in her stomach. It was gone as quickly as it had come and Aria thought nothing of it. Jake put down a plate in front of her and Aria put away her computer.

"I feel like the luckiest girl in the world," she told Jake.

"Because I made you a sandwich?" he laughed.

"No," she replied. "Because of everything."

"You're sweet," Jake smiled as they finished their lunch in silence.

When they were done, Jake cleaned the dishes and Aria grabbed her book. She took a seat on her bed and got lost in the book. When he was done cleaning, Jake knocked on the door.

"Sit down," Aria smiled.

She put her book down as Jake crawled into the bed.

"Have you learned anything yet?" he asked.

"Nothing," she teased. "I accidentally bought the book in French so now I've got to buy a book to teach me French. It will probably be a while."

"You know," Jake told her, "I took French back in high school. Maybe I can have a crack at it."

"Or," she laid down next to him, "you could just hold me."

"I like that plan," Jake replied.

Aria moved her hair to the side and got comfortable. Jake draped his arm around her waist and pressed his warm hand just below her belly button. They sat like that for what felt like forever, but also felt like no time at all. Neither said a word. The only sound Aria heard was Jake's rhythmic breathing against her ear. She smiled in his warm embrace and it wasn't long before she had dozed off.

Aria felt like she had only been asleep for a minute when she heard Jake's ringtone. They both slowly became adjusted to their surroundings and a few seconds past before she felt Jake jump up and head in the direction of his phone. She blinked her eyes awake and noticed the dull ache in her stomach was back, but this time worse than before. She pressed her hand just below her belly button trying to numb the pain but it persisted worse than ever.

"Oh no," she breathed knowing exactly what was going on. She panted heavily and finally managed to scream out, "Jake!"

"Aria?" he asked poking his head in.

His right hand held his phone which fell to the ground instantly when he saw the fear in her eyes. Jake rushed to her side and held her hands tightly in his as a single tear slid down his face. He knew then that Aria was experiencing unbearable emotional and physical pain. He just wanted to hold her and let her know everything would be all right but he didn't have that power. Jake knew that as much as he loved her, as much as he wanted to protect her, he was completely powerless against this cruel twist of fate.

**I hope you've enjoyed the beginning of this story. Let me know what you think and how you feel future chapters should pan out. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ 2 ~**

Spencer quickly refiled the folders stacked on her desk before slamming the metal drawer shut and collapsing into her chair. She swiveled around and faced her computer. After wiggling the mouse a bit, the monitor came to life and she pulled up the accounts that were still pending. Before she could get any work done, however, the phone rang and interrupted her thought process.

"Du Jour Bridal," Spencer answered the phone. "Spencer speaking."

"Hey Spence," Hanna muttered. "It's me. How's everything going?"

"I'm swamped," Spencer sighed. "We've been open a week and I already put three dates on the calendar on top of the pre-opening clients."

"I'm sorry," Hanna purred. "I'm getting on the train right now. Is there anything I can work on from here before I see you tonight?"

Before Spencer could answer, the front door opened causing the alarm bell to chime. Spencer's mouth dropped open when she recognized the dark-haired client standing in the doorway.

"I have a client," Spencer told Hanna. "I'll call you later."

Spencer slammed the phone down on the receiver and turned to her newest potential client. The woman in question stood firmly in front of Spencer's desk. She was dressed impeccably from her tan stilettos all the way to the Tiffany blue ribbon in her hair.

"Hi Mona," came Spencer's polite introduction. "How can I help you?"

"Well," Mona dove straight into one of her manipulative rants, the kind the girls had become so accustomed to in high school, "I don't know if you saw the announcement in the herald but Noel and I have finally decided to take the plunge and I have heard raving reviews about this little business you have here so I thought I'd come in for a friendly chat."

"We usually take appointments," Spencer informed her, not convinced that Mona's intentions were completely benign.

"Considering our history," Mona replied sweetly, "I thought maybe we could waive that ridiculous formality. Besides, no one else is here. I'm sure your filing can wait."

"Yeah," Spencer gestured for her to take a seat, "of course. Sit down. We can get started right now."

"Excellent," Mona clapped her hands together and took a seat before starting off on another tangent.

Spencer spent the next hour and change jotting down every hint of idea that came to Mona's head. The former mischief maker had definitely come prepared with a collection of binders outlining every dream wedding she had planned since age five. They discussed the typical color schemes, dresses, linens, flowers, food, cake, and even ventured into extravagant categories like ice sculptures and sky writing timed to the exact moment of their vows. Mona had thought of everything and Spencer was merely her scribe.

"Before we move on," Spencer told her as she jotted down the last of her notes, "can you confirm your wedding date?"

"April twelfth," Mona replied quickly.

"That's three months away," Spencer told her concerned.

"I know what you're thinking," Mona smiled. "We're not trying to rush it. We just want to get married before Noel has to start campaigning once again for mayor."

"Well," Spencer gathered the information she had recently jotted down, "I'm sure we can work something out."

"Sounds wonderful," Mona said standing up. "I'm so glad we can still call each other friends after so much time."

"Right," Spencer resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Mona gave her a hug.

The door opened causing the bell to chime once again and Spencer looked up to see her business partner dropping her purse on the front desk. Mona broke the hug and turned around.

"Hanna!" she smiled approaching the woman who had been her partner in crime all through freshman year, but also the person she had so maliciously betrayed.

"Mona?" Hanna was shocked as the brunette enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm so glad we'll be working together on my wedding," Mona gushed.

"We're working together?" she shot Spencer a look.

"I just finalized everything with Spencer," Mona explained. "This is going to be such a great experience for us."

"I'm sure," Hanna muttered.

"Well," Mona skipped out the door, "I better go tell Noel."

"Of course!" Spencer waived as they parted ways.

"Holy shit," Hanna coughed once the door had shut behind Mona. "What was she doing here?"

"She's getting married," Spencer explained. "I guess word has gotten around about us."

"You're okay with this?" Hanna asked.

"I guess I have to be," Spencer replied. "We can't really afford to turn down clients right now and I don't see why there's any reason to distrust her. It's been ten years since Red Coat and I think Mona has more than proved her loyalty to us."

"Just, be careful," Hanna warned her.

"I will," Spencer said. "But honestly, isn't it better to be on her side? It's not like she would create an entire scenario of getting married just to torture us."

"She's unstable," Hanna protested. "Just tread lightly."

"Okay Breaking Bad," Spencer teased.

She slumped into her desk chair and pullup up the calendar on her desktop.

"Can we talk about work now?" Spencer pleaded.

"Yeah," Hanna sat down next to her. "What's on the agenda?"

"Tomorrow you've got a fitting for the Nichols wedding," Spencer told her, "and after that there's a trial for Gia Winters."

"Who's that?" Hanna asked.

"My sister's friend from college," Spencer explained. "She has the June wedding."

"You got it!" Hanna scribbled down the appointments in her own diary. "I'll see you here tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure you don't want to stick around for a bit?" Spencer asked.

"I should get home," Hanna told her. "Caleb's making dinner."

"Oh, okay," Spencer smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Hanna waived as she slipped out the door.

Hanna readjusted her purse over her shoulder and sprinted across the street to The Brew. She stepped inside and headed to the counter where Emily was manning the register.

"Hey," Emily smiled when she saw Hanna.

"Hi," Hanna gave her a hug. "I know this is a crazy request, but I need was wondering if you have a bottle of that Merlot Caleb likes. I want to surprise him tonight."

"Yes," Emily gestured for her to take a seat. "I saved a box for you upstairs. Let me just take care of some customers and I'll bring it down for you."

"Thanks," Hanna smiled.

She caught sight of Aria typing away at her computer and approached her slowly.

"You busy?" Hanna asked her.

Aria looked up startled.

"Oh," she smiled slamming the laptop shut. "I'm just...sit down."

"Thanks," Hanna sat down across from her. "What are you working on?"

"Nothing," Aria replied. "I was doing some online shopping."

"Here?" Hanna asked. "On a Friday night?"

"I'm waiting for Jake to fall asleep," Aria admitted.

"Something you want to talk about?" Hanna asked.

"Not really," Aria told her. "I think we just need some space."

"I get that," Hanna smiled, "but if you ever need to talk...I'm always here."

"I know," Aria winced.

"Hanna!" Emily called out holding up a paper bag.

"I better go," Hanna told Aria.

She got up and grabbed the bag from Emily.

"Thank you so much," Hanna hugged her friend.

"You're welcome," Emily laughed as Hanna rushed out the door.

Hanna shoved the bag in her purse and shuffled home as quickly as possible. She arrived at the bungalow she shared with Caleb and tiptoed inside. He was standing in the kitchen stirring his famous chocolate wine sauce over the stove. She silently placed her bag on the console table and approached him from behind. The second Caleb put down the wooden spoon, she clapped her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who," she whispered.

"Hey," Caleb turned around and grabbed her waist.

They didn't exchange anymore words. Instead Caleb gently placed his lips on hers and slowly slid his hands down to her upper thighs. He hoisted her up into his arms and she squealed as she clung desperately to his shoulders.

"Bedroom," Hanna gasped.

She paused and sniffed the air.

"What?" Caleb asked her.

"Is something burning?" Hanna pointed at the stove.

"Shit," Caleb nearly dropped her as he raced to save their dinner.

Once Hanna had regained her balance she grabbed the wine from her purse and uncorked it. Then she pulled out two wine glasses and poured a glass for each of them.

"Here," she handed it to Caleb who gladly accepted. "Maybe we can save the theatrics for after dinner."

"Okay," Caleb kissed her cheek.

* * *

Across town, Emily was cleaning the espresso machine as her last customers slowly dwindled out of the cafe. She glanced at Aria who rested her head on her fist as she scrolled on her laptop. The place was nearly empty except for a handful of stragglers. Emily turned off the espresso machine and headed over to Aria.

"Hey," she nudged her gently.

"Sorry," Aria closed her laptop. "I'll leave."

"No," Emily urged. "You're welcome to stay."

"I really should go," Aria packed up her things. "I'm just avoiding the inevitable."

"Okay," Emily smiled, "you know, if you need to talk..."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" she asked.

"Probably because you look like you need to talk," Emily said slowly.

"Not really," Aria slung her bag over her shoulder and bolted for the door.

She glanced at her cell phone. Beneath the time was a notification letting her know that Jake had called a dozen time. It was after midnight and she was rushing home because she still hated being in Rosewood at night but couldn't bear to face her husband during the day. She made her way to their brownstone apartment and shoved her key in the lock. She opened the door and saw light peeking under the door to the master bedroom. Aria took in a deep breath and braced herself for the shit storm that awaited on the other side of the door. She opened the door and saw Jake resting against the pillows with a book propped in his hands.

"Hey," she breathed closing the door behind her.

"Hi," Jake put his book down. "Where have you been all day?"

"The Brew," she explained. "I had some work to catch up on."

"The semester just started," Jake reminded her. "How much can you already have to do?"

"I fell behind during the break," she explained. "Grades are due tomorrow."

"Can we talk?" Jake asked patting the place next to him on the bed.

"Sure," Aria sat down next to him.

"Look," Jake turned to her, "I know that you're suffering, but we'll never be able to move on from this if we don't talk about it."

"You don't understand Jake," she spat at him. "You didn't have to..."

"I know," he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "I will never understand what you went through, but I want so badly to help you heal."

"I don't think I can heal," she told him.

Aria didn't say another word. She stood up and grabbed a comforter from the closet before stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind her. Aria laid down on the couch and sloppily unfolded the blanket to cover herself. She closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep but her mind was restless and she knew she would hardly get a hint of sleep that night, much like every other night that week.

* * *

Hanna's body lurched forward as the train pulled into Penn station. The doors opened and she picked up her overnight bag before exiting the train. She slung the bag over her shoulder and headed outside to hail a cab. She gave the driver the address and within minutes he pulled up in front of a modern skyscraper. Hanna paid him and then grabbed her key card before entering the lobby. She called the elevator and stepped inside. After she slid her card into the slot, the elevator took her to the fifteenth floor. The doors opened and she followed the winding hallway to her temporary home.

Hanna opened the door and stepped into the sterile apartment. The production was paying for her apartment and had snagged her a gorgeous furnished studio in Manhattan, but as beautiful as it was, it would never feel like home. She dropped her bags on the tiny loveseat and flipped through the mail which the waitstaff had generously brought inside.

There was a stack of bills and a couple of magazines. She didn't expect anything personal as very few people even knew this address. Her real home was in Rosewood with Caleb. That was all that mattered now and her job on a popular TV show was just a means to an end. At least, that's what she was thinking about as she flipped through her mail until she landed on a cheap rag. Hanna's face froze when she saw a photo of herself on the cover. A bold headline read **BACK IN NYC: WILL HANNA AND LIAM REUNITE?**

She thought she was done with this. She looked at the photo of her holding her usual large latte outside her favorite Manhattan cafe. On her right was a split screen photo of Liam Prado, the man she was once going to marry, leaving the same cafe. She sunk into the couch and stared at the badly manipulated photo reflecting on the path her life had taken.

It had been nearly four years ago when Hanna flew out to New York to film the pilot episode of _Teen Vampires_. She had been single for the last three years while she worked her way up the ladder in California and she was nowhere near ready to settle down. That is, until she met Liam.

There was an instant spark. The first day he asked her out to dinner and they ended up back at his hotel room that night. It was so unlike Hanna but she couldn't fight the intense lust she felt for Liam. He was kind and thoughtful and the sex was amazing. Ultimately _Teen Vampires_ never got picked up but Hanna spent a month shacked up with him in New York while she took every job she could get her hands on in New York.

Her life took a giant turn when Liam signed on to do a reality show with half a dozen other young starlets. As his girlfriend, Hanna made regular appearances and soon had her own fan following. At first it was surreal, but she preferred the paparazzi over the prying eyes of A. At least the overweight men dressed in black shirts and cargo pants, lugging a fifty pound camera, were sloppy enough to make themselves known.

Soon enough Hanna and Liam were a celebrity couple and her reputation as a makeup artist sky-rocketed landing her a job on the latest teen drama called _Winston High_ which brought her to today. After four years of chronicling the lives of five fictional teens, the network gave them a final season to wrap up their storylines and bring a resolution to the students of the fictional Winston High.

Hanna snapped out of her daydream and dropped the magazine in the trash. She didn't need to be reminded of the past she was ready to leave behind. She and Caleb had something great going on and she was so thankful that he wasn't swayed by the trash these magazines published. Not to mention, she and Spencer had a new business planned. Essentially, Hanna was six months shy of saying goodbye to the spotlight forever.

* * *

Emily sat on the exam table. Her head rested on a couple of pillows and her legs were slightly elevated. Her arms were extended at her sides and her fingertips drummed against the pillowtop. She pressed a hand to her stomach. She took a deep breath and examined the possibility that there could be a child growing inside of her.

"Holy shit," she breathed. This was actually happening.

"Emily!" there was a knock at the door.

The nurse appeared a second later.

"You're all set," she told Emily.

"Thanks," Emily smiled sitting up. "That's it?"

"A bit anticlimactic, I know," the nurse replied, "but everything went as planned."

"Alright," Emily said.

The nurse showed her out to the waiting room where Jason was sitting patiently.

"Done?" he asked her.

"Yupp," Emily smiled. "You didn't have to wait."

"I was here already," he explained. "Didn't make sense to leave."

"Well," she sighed, "we've got the afternoon off. Can I take you out to dinner?"

"Shouldn't you be home resting?" he asked.

"I'd rather enjoy my last few months of being able to see my toes," she explained. "If this takes, I'm sure I'll be getting more rest than I could ever want."

After some deliberation, Jason convinced Emily that they could pick up dinner and eat at her loft where she could keep and eye on the cafe downstairs. It also gave them a chance to work out the work schedule for the following week.

"This is kind of crazy," Jason laughed as they settled into the couch.

Half-eaten takeout containers littered the coffee table.

"How so?" Emily asked repositioning herself so she was sitting on her feet.

"You and me," he replied. "Who would have thought, the athlete and the burnout, making a baby."

"You're not a burnout," she told him.

"I pretty much don't remember my senior year of high school," Jason reminded her. "What do you call that?"

"That was a long time ago," Emily replied. "You've changed a lot since then."

"Thanks for believing in me," he placed his hand on her knee. "Sometimes I forget I'm not the person I used to be...and you're a big part of that."

"Me?" she smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah," he told her. "You gave me a job when I came back to Rosewood. You're the reason I'm not rotting away in a ditch right now."

"You're overreacting," she told him gently. "You know, you saved my life. If it weren't for you, I might not even be here."

"You mean the elevator?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Emily breathed. "I thought I was dead...and you...you saved me. The least I could do was give you a job."

"I did what I had to do," he replied.

"Oh," Emily felt a light pain in the pit of her stomach and rubbed the spot gently.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Fine," she replied. "Just cramping. It's totally normal for the next two days."

"Come here," Jason pulled her into a hug and rested his warm hand on her flat stomach.

"Thanks," Emily let her head fall on his shoulder.

She placed her hand over his and slowly their fingers intertwined as they began a flirtatious dance. There were no words to describe the emotions and memories the two shared. They had each lost someone they loved dearly and there was an emptiness that hung heavy on their hearts. An emptiness that could possibly be filled by the beginning of new life, a chance to start over.

Emily wasn't looking to start anything with Jason but in her current vulnerable state, it was almost too easy. Their fingers grazed back and forth against each other and the space between them slowly grew smaller. They both knew what would happen next and neither was strong enough to stop now.

Jason's hand crept up Emily's neck and he brought her mouth close to his. She sucked her breath in as their lips met and before she could process the thought, they were kissing. Jason slowly lowered her onto the couch so she was lying down and Emily wrapped her arms around his neck.

Emily could only vaguely remember the last time someone was holding her this way. It had been ages since she shared a warm embrace with someone who cared about her and even though she felt no sexual attraction to Jason, she invited the thought of having someone strong and caring to protect her. Her mind wanted to hold out for the right person who would sweep her off her feet and challenge her mentally and emotionally. But instead, she caved to the impulses of her body and fell into bed with Jason DiLaurentis.

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope your guys are enjoying this story. I know some questions have yet to be answered, but stay tuned because there is definitely more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ 3 ~**

Hanna gathered the rest of her clean brushes and placed them in their respective slots in her station. Then she finished storing her various makeup palettes in the vanity drawers set up under her station. She grabbed a clean rag and wiped down her counter top. The rest of the makeup room was completely empty as everyone had left hours before, but she had lagged behind to test out a new look for an upcoming episode. When she was satisfied with her organizational skills, she grabbed the key and locked the door behind her on the way out. Then she dropped it into her bag and hoisted it over her shoulder.

"Heading out?" asked Frank, her favorite security guard.

"Yupp," she smiled. "All locked up."

"Have a good night," he told her.

"You too," she waved back.

Hanna ducked out of the studio only to be met by a hoard of paparazzi stationed outside the gates. _Shit!_ She thought to herself.

"Hanna!" they called out in unison. "Look here!"

She bowed down steadfast avoiding eye contact.

"Hanna," an eager pap yelled. "How do you feel about Liam joining _Winston High_?"

"Excuse me," she physically pushed the camera-laden man out of her way and bolted for the closest subway station.

Once she had outrun the enemy, she hopped on the first train headed into Manhattan. Hanna relaxed as she sunk into her seat and waited for the train to pull into the station. She pulled out her phone to play a few rounds of solitaire until her train hit the connection. She hopped off and sat on a bench to wait for the second round of her trip.

Hanna looked down at the discarded magazine next to her. She picked up the tattered copy and skimmed it to pass the time, until she landed on a page with a headline that read **Where are they now?** and a giant photo of her above a text bubble, unable to suppress the urge to simply shut the rag, she continued reading:

_Hanna Marin, the sweetheart who stole our hearts when she appeared as Liam Prado's girlfriend on _Bringing up Hollywood_. Although her reality TV career was short-lived, Hanna has quite a resume under her belt. She first reached notoriety as a victim of the anonymous Rosewood terrorist known as A. As a result, she caught the showbiz bug when she and other victims were asked to consult on a feature film based on the Rosewood events. Although, she had no plans to grace our television screens anytime soon, Hanna Marin has become a successful makeup artist currently working on the series _Winston High_. She and childhood friend Spencer Hastings also recently opened a bridal boutique in Rosewood, PA where clients can hire Hanna for her makeup services. _

Hanna snapped the magazine closed and squinted her eyes trying to figure out the angle they were playing at. Then she picked up her phone and typed out a quick text to Spencer: **Have you been hitting up tabloids to promote our shop?**

There was no immediate response, but Hanna should have known that. It was late and Spencer needed to be up early to handle their clients. Before she could get too engrossed in the idea that Spencer was pimping out her former fame to make sales, the train pulled in and Hanna hopped on, ready to be getting to bed.

* * *

In the next state over, Aria was up late tapping away at her laptop while a stack of papers laid unnoticed on her desk. Her wifi connection struggled to keep up with her mind's rapidly evolving thoughts as she navigated through a series of websites on family planning. Finally she landed on an article she had never seen before. She scanned through it but was abruptly interrupted when the door opened and Jake stepped inside.

"Hey," he smiled. "Didn't think you'd still be up."

"Late night?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jake replied. "The foreign investors came in. We took them out to dinner and got a little carried away."

"You're probably tired then," Aria said getting up slowly.

"A little," he said tentatively.

"Maybe I could give you a massage," she batted her eyelashes as she helped him settle onto the couch.

"Aria," Jake laughed as her hands explored his back releasing knots of tension. "What's gotten into you?"

"I just want to help you relax," she smiled.

"Babe," Jake turned around to face her.

"What?" Aria took offense.

"Last week you avoid me like the plague," he explained. "Today you're trying to Mrs. Robinson me? What's going on?"

"I'm trying to lighten the mood," she told him.

"Aria," he paused, "I know you've been through a lot in the last few weeks, but you can be honest with me. You don't have to hide your feelings."

"I'm not trying to," she protested."I just...I can't go through that again."

"What are you talking about?" he pulled her into his arms.

"There's a study," she told him in between sobs. "It says that if we want to try again, it's best to do it as soon as possible."

"Do you want to try again?" Jake asked her.

"Of course," she smiled. "I've always wanted that."

"But it was my idea," he told her. "I don't want you to put all this pressure on yourself because of it."

"No," she told him bitterly. "It's not your fault."

Her hands lay delicately on his shoulders while she rested her head on his chest. Aria couldn't bear to dwell on the reality she was facing. All of her dreams had come true too quickly. She should have known her lying past would come back to haunt her.

* * *

Emily awoke as the morning light slipped through her curtains, just as she had become accustomed for the last five years. Owning a coffee shop had taken a toll on her sleep patterns and she was doomed to be an early riser.

But today was different. Emily was going to find out if she was on her way to becoming a mother. She got up and dressed in order to prepare the cafe for the rest of the day during her absence.

Emily got busy roasting coffee beans and slicing produce for omelettes as her employees drifted in one by one. She finished prepping the kitchen, handled a handful of customer, and then filled up a to-go cup with hot water and a mint tea bag.

"Javi," she called out to her line cook, "can you man the store for an hour?"

"You got it miss," he smiled mixing up a bowl of eggs.

"Thanks," she said slipping out the door and taking a brisk walk toward her doctor's office.

She arrived at the staunch building and stepped into the sterile lobby where she signed her name on a clipboard and waiting for her turn. She twiddled her fingers as she looked around the room at other women in various stages of pregnancy. She couldn't help but feel some sense of doubt.

Emily had never pictured doing this all on her own, but she was sick of waiting for someone else to help her achieve this dream, and she knew, she would have to goto drastic measures to have a baby anyway. In fact, if she wanted to become a mother, this was the perfect opportunity. The cafe was well on its way to running itself and the renovations on the loft were nearly finished.

But that didn't mean she wasn't just a little fearful. If the procedure was successful, someone else's life was now in her hands.

"Emily," a kind nurse snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hi," Emily stood up quickly.

"Follow me," the woman told her and she ushered her into a sterile room.

Emily took a seat and placed her arm on a table as advised. The nurse pulled a screen around them and then quickly prepped the blood vial. She swabbed Emily's arm with alcohol and then suctioned up an ounce of blood. Emily winced as the needle cleared her skin but she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and calmed down. By the time her eyes opened again, the nurse was placing a bandage on her arm.

"All done," the nurse smiled.

"Thanks," Emily hopped to her feet.

"The results should be ready in a few hours," she was told. "We'll give you a call when you can come pick them up."

"Okay, thanks," Emily said as she headed back out to the waiting room.

She finished the remainder of her paperwork and then made her way back to the cafe to keep an eye on things. On her way back, she passed by the bridal boutique and waved at a frantic Spencer.

"Em!" Spence called out cracking the window. "Save me a glass of wine later."

"You got it," Emily laughed stepping into her cafe.

Spencer watched her disappear and then turned back to her work. She spun around in her chair to face her desktop computer and pulled up her calendar. She flipped through the months until she landed on April and then clicked on the second Saturday. She typed in **Mona's wedding**.

An alert popped up: **Are you sure you want to do this?** Spencer ignored it and went back to her calender but not before another alert appeared: **What will everyone think? **Spencer, using the semester of computer programming she had taken six years ago, attempted to respond to the alert: **Who are you?**

There was no response. Instead, a large red A flashed across the screen, followed by dozens of As painted blood red. Then the screen went black and the computer shut off automatically.

"What the fuck?" Spencer breathed.

She didn't know what to do. Then she glanced at her phone and opened the unread message Hanna had sent her the night before. She definitely hadn't spoken to reporters about their business but she thought she could save that conversation for when they met again face to face, she was however, concerned about the person who had sold them out to the press and maybe the same person was behind the computer hacking.

Spencer flipped through her contacts and struggled not to dial Caleb's number. If anyone knew how to track this hacker, it was him, but Spencer also didn't want to involve him without talking to Hanna. For all they knew, it was just a competitor trying to spook them, or maybe it was the return of A.

It didn't take long before the speculating took a toll on her. Spencer's caffeine deprivation didn't help so she grabbed her purse and crossed the street to The Brew. Emily smiled at her from behind the counter and already started prepping her black drip coffee.

"You know me too well," Spencer laughed handing over a few bills.

"It's on the house," Emily handed it to her.

"You'll never make any money if you keep giving Rosewood's biggest caffeine addict free lattes," Spencer teased.

"I think I can handle it," Emily replied.

"Have you gotten any," Spencer began trying to get to the bottom of the new A mystery.

"Any new what?" Emily asked.

"You know what," Spencer changed her mind. "It's nothing. My mistake."

"Are you okay?" Emily asked her.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded. "I'm just super swamped, you know."

"I get it," Emily replied dubiously. "Let me know if you need a delivery in a couple hours."

"Will do," Spencer laughed as she headed back to her office.

Emily finished wiping down the counter and then turned around to see Jason dangerously close to her.

"Sorry," he said standing up. "I was looking for more tops."

"I think we're out," she replied. "There should be more in the storage room. I'll get them."

Emily crossed him and headed into the back. She turned on the dim light and looked around until she found a box of lids on the top shelf. Despite her height, she was unable to reach the box. Too lazy to find the ladder, she hoisted herself onto the shelves and reached for the box. It came toppling down and she shrieked as she lost her footing only to be caught by a sturdy man.

"Oh my God," she breathed as she lay in Jason's arms.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed as he helped her to her feet. "Just winded. You totally...saved me."

"Well," he reminded her, "you kind of have something of mine."

"Hey," she replied, "we don't know that yet."

"You haven't heard back from the doctor?" he asked her.

"Not yet," she replied.

She spoke to soon as her phone started ringing instantly, almost as if it was an act of God.

"Hello?" she asked

"Emily Fields," the voice said.

"This is she," Emily replied.

"We have your results," the woman told her. "You can come pick them up today anytime before the offices close at five."

"Thank you so much," Emily said.

She turned to Jason and simply smiled not knowing what to say.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she told him. "They won't tell me the results over the phone."

"Do you want me to hold down the fort while you find out?" he offered.

"I'm not sure," she said honestly.

She paused, weighing her options. She could find out the results in a matter of minutes or live in ignorant bliss for a few more days. She couldn't bear the thought of getting curious tonight and not having the option of finding out the truth so she picked up her bag and set out for the familiar brick building.

Emily arrived at the offices and stepped inside. She approached the kind woman sitting behind the desk and gave her name.

"Emily Fields," the woman flipped through a stack of envelopes.

She handed the correct one to an eager Emily.

"Thanks," Emily smiled fidgeting with the thin sheet of paper.

"Would you like to set up an appointment with the doctor to go over your results?" the woman asked.

"Um," Emily paused. "Not yet. Can I call next week?"

"Of course," came the reply.

"Thanks," Emily pressed the envelope to her chest as she left the building.

She returned to the cafe without bothering to check inside. She still was unsure whether or not she wanted to know the contents of the envelope today, or maybe ever. She was about to embark on the biggest responsibility of her life if the results were positive.

She stepped back into the cafe and put on her apron, dropping the unopened envelope into the front pocket.

"How did it go?" Jason asked her.

"Don't know yet," she snapped. "Gotta get back to work."

"We're closing in six minutes," he reminded her of the weekday schedule she had set personally.

"Right," she picked up a rag and began cleaning, "but there's still tons to do after we close."

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"You know what," she snapped, "why don't you send everyone home? All the customers are gone. I can take it from here."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," Emily replied. "I kind of just need to be alone for a bit."

"Okay," Jason followed her command and headed into the kitchen to dismiss everyone for the day.

Within a few minutes, the cafe was empty. Emily locked the doors and got to work loading the dishwasher. She turned off the lamps and began wiping down the tables when the front door opened. The chime from the door caught her attention and she stood baffled as she distinctly remembered locking the door.

"Sorry," she looked up. "We're closed."

The figure in the doorway held up a key ring. Emily squinted in the dim light and suddenly stopped in her track when she recognized him.

"Don't I get special privileges?" Toby teased.

"Toby!" she squealed running into his arms.

He swung Emily around and then laid her back down gently.

"I know it's after hours," he told her, "but can I get one of your famous muffins?"

"Of course," she said leading him up to the loft.

"Wow," Toby's mouth dropped as he looked around. "What have you done?"

"I made a few changes," she told him.

Toby explored the now expansive apartment that was once just a small kitchen with an equally tiny area that served as a makeshift bedroom.

"What's this room for?" he asked pointing at the empty space Emily had designated as the nursery.

"I don't know yet," she told him honestly. Then she turned the tables on him. "So, why the silent return?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to tell anyone I'm in town," he explained. "I'm trying to stay under the radar."

"Well, the twenty year old truck parked outside probably isn't too subtle," she teased.

"Don't have it anymore," he told her. "I upgraded."

"You are not the Toby I once knew," she laughed. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"It's all kind of up in the air right now," he explained. "I just finished a huge job, I don't have anything on the calendar, and I just wanted to pop in and see you. I don't even know where I'm staying tonight."

"Stay here!" she told him. "I could use the company and maybe you can help fix up that empty room."

"Really?" he asked her. "You're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"I would kind of be asking you to keep a secret from Spencer," he explained.

"Oh, about that," she sighed. "Spencer works across the street."

"I guess I've really been gone a long time," he laughed.

"Yeah I know," she laughed.

She settled into the couch and took off her apron. She placed it on the table and remembered the fated envelope inside. She pulled it out and flipped it between her fingers.

"What's that?" Toby asked.

"Oh, you know," she laughed, "just the biggest news I will ever get in my life."

"Can you be more vague?" he asked.

"Remember when I asked you for a favor," she explained, "and you told me that Spencer would kill us both if you did it?"

"You're having a baby?" he asked.

"That's the plan," she told him.

"What's in the envelope?" he asked.

"Pregnancy test results," she sighed.

"Come on, open them," he goaded her. "I want to know if I'm gonna be an uncle."

"You open it," she handed it to him. "I can't look."

"Okay," he tentatively picked it up.

Toby ripped off the side and pulled out a single sheet. After wading through a wealth of charts and personal information he finally found the highlighted result.

"Ready?" he took her hand. Emily nodded. "It's positive."

She couldn't respond. Instead her mouth dropped open. Toby smiled and gave her the courage to smile and accept the good news.

"Holy shit," she finally said. "I'm gonna be a mom."

"So, who's the lucky dad?" Toby asked.

Emily shot him an evil look and he quickly shut up. Then he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews. I'm overjoyed that people are interested in this story because the premise kind of feels like a Garry Marshall ensemble movie. Anyway, I wanted to say thanks, and also clear up some questions. First off, I know Jakria is kind of weird, I promise it works for the story, and don't be alarmed because Ezra will show up in future chapters, but that's all I will say on the subject for now. Also, pretty much everyone in this story is gonna have romantic boy troubles, even Emily, except for Haleb. I love them and they are not going anywhere. Hanna will definitely have her own demons to deal with, but there is no doubt that Haleb will be together. Anyway, just wanted to clear that up and also, how do you feel about the new A? Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ 4 ~**

The Brew was decorated with pink and red hearts. Some dangled from the ceiling and others were planted firmly against the wall. The windows boasted a singles event to take place later that night. Emily opened the glass cabinet where they displayed the pastries. She placed a warm red velvet cake inside to commemorate the holiday and then shut it tightly. Then she looked up to see two warm familiar faces stepping into the busy little shop.

"Hi!" Emily laughed running over to give Ella a hug.

"Hey sweetie," Ella smiled.

"How's the place holding up?" Zack asked.

"It's doing well," Emily replied. "We serve booze now."

"Why didn't I think of that?" he laughed.

"Have a seat," Emily gushed. "Let me get you some coffee."

She led them to a vintage loveseat where she set down a carafe of coffee with a couple mugs and a plate of their most popular pastries.

"So," Emily sat down across from them, "how was Barcelona?"

"Amazing," Ella replied. "Zach made the most amazing paella and we went swimming in the ocean every day. It's beautiful, you should go sometime."

"I'll have to make it out there sometime," she smiled. "How long are you guys in town? Do you want to stick around for the festivities?"

"Aria is supposed to be meeting us here soon," Ella explained, "then we have to do some house hunting."

"You're moving back?" Emily squealed.

"Thinking about it," Ella smiled.

"I'm done traveling the world and learning too cook," Zack explained. "I think it's time I open a restaurant, here in Rosewood."

"You?" Emily gave him a funny look.

"I promise," he assured her, "we won't be in direct competition."

"That's not it," she replied. "I just never thought you'd dig your heels in anywhere."

"Things change," he explained.

In that moment Aria walked in the door. Ella jumped up and gave her a hug as the two erupted in foreign girl screams. When they finally pulled apart, she hugged Zack, who she loved dearly despite the fact that he was her stepdad and only sixteen years her senior.

"Have you been taking care of my mom?" Aria grilled him.

"Of course," Zack put an arm around Ella.

"Come on," Ella urged, "tell us about you."

"Well," Aria began, "there's not much to say. I'm teaching still and Jake and I got the new apartment, but that was almost a year ago. You two have a much more exciting life, you know, jet-setting and whatnot."

"There must be something new," Zack prodded.

"Maybe you guys should come over for dinner," Aria said, not sure she wanted to share the recent devastating news in such a public place. "Jake would love to see you and we can catch up then."

"We'd like that," Ella replied. "We have some things to take care of in town but maybe next week when we have more time."

"Yeah, you know where to reach me," Aria smiled.

"So," Ella said suddenly more somber, "we wanted to talk to you about something."

"Is everything okay?" Aria asked.

"It's great," Ella laughed hesitantly. "More than great, actually. It's hard to get my mind around it, really, but I'm pregnant."

"What?" Aria's mouth dropped open.

"I know," Zack laughed, "it's crazy, and we never thought it could happen..."

"I have to go," Aria stood up abruptly.

She grabbed her purse and bolted out of the cafe. Aria sprinted home. She opened the door and slammed it behind her before storming into the kitchen.

"Aria?" Jake asked poking his head in.

She grabbed a tumbler from the wet bar and uncorked the decanter before pouring herself a stiff drink as Jake followed her around trying to keep her from breaking everything in their home.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as she downed the contents of her glass.

"I don't know how much there is to say," she said slamming the glass on the counter. "I mean, my fifty year old mother is pregnant and I cant't manage to have a baby in my fucking prime!"

"Aria," Jake look concerned. "Are you serious?"

"I do not write for fucking _All My Children_," she snapped at him. "I can't make this stuff up."

"Okay," he paused. "Come on, let's sit down."

Aria kicked away his attempt to approach her and simply hopped up on the counter and poured herself another glass.

"I don't think you understand," Aria repeated in between gulps. "I inherited my mother's ability to be fertile as shit, but I can't manage to give birth to my own child."

"Babe," he stroked her cheek.

"Don't touch me," she spat back.

"Look," Jake said finally, "I'm not going to try and pretend that I understand what you're going through, but I can't stand by and watch you fall apart. You have to let me help you."

"You know how you can help?" she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close, "help me forget."

"Aria, no," he said as she unbuttoned her blouse. "Not like this."

"Whatever," she hopped off the counter and stepped past him. "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

The Brew was bustling with young singles all ready for Emily's less-than-innovative speed dating idea. She and Jason were busy refilling coffees and uncapping beer bottles as waves of customers coupled off and spread out around the cafe.

"Successful night," Jason rested his arm across her shoulders.

"I know," she smiled. "Better turnout than I expected."

"We make a good team, huh," he smiled.

"Look," she grabbed his arm. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "Let's just go upstairs for a minute."

Emily led him upstairs and they disappeared into her loft shutting the door behind them.

"Sit," she offered.

"Uh sure," Jason took a seat on the couch.

"I thought you should know," she began, "but I got the news and I'm pregnant, so thanks for your help with that..."

"First time's a charm," he laughed. "I guess we do make a good team."

"That's kind of what I want to talk to you about," she explained. "I really appreciate what you did for me, but this is going to be my baby. It's not really a teamwork thing."

"How can you say that?" he asked. "We went into this together."

"No we didn't," she tried to explain. "You came in a cup and then the doctor did his thing and now _I_ am having a baby."

"I remember it happening a little differently," he stood up to face her. He licked his lips as his eyes wandered below her neck. "I think it went something like this."

Jason's hands landed on either side of her waist. His lips softly kissed her neck as his hands wandered underneath her shirt. Emily melted at his touch against her will.

"Wait," she finally said before their lips made contact. "We can't do this."

"Emily,"he pleaded, "I thought..."

"I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression," she told him, "but I just don't feel that way about you...I don't feel that way about any boy."

"I'm sorry," Jason said stepping away. "I guess I'll just..."

He didn't finish his sentence and instead turned quickly and left the loft shutting the door behind him. The bustling cafe could be heard for a brief moment when the door opened but now the loft was clouded in a burning silence.

"Hey," Toby stepped into the living room.

"Were you in here the whole time?" Emily asked him.

"Uh," he paused, "...yeah."

"Well, that's awkward," she sighed. "How much did you hear?"

"Pretty much everything," he said sitting down next to her.

"Fuck," Emily groaned burying her head in her hands.

"Em," Toby put an arm around her and slipped a lock of hair behind her ear, "you don't have to tell me anything, but just know, whatever happens, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks," she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know what will make you feel better?" he offered. "Hot chocolate."

"That sounds amazing," she sighed.

"I'll be right back," Toby replied as he ran down the steps to the cafe below.

Toby hopped into the kitchen and grabbed couple of mugs. He found the hot cocoa thermos and gave each mug a healthy helping. Then he loaded them on a small tray and made his way toward the steps, but not before glancing out the window for a second and seeing Spencer pull down the Grand Opening sign.

Across the street, Spencer folded up her laminated sign and shoved it into a canvas bag. She watched from afar as The Brew was bustling with new faces and the early signs of love. A smile crossed her face as she scanned the room until her gaze landed on a familiar figure. She could recognize those broad shoulders anywhere...and it was definitely his walk.

"Toby," she breathed watching him climb up the steps to the loft.

Spencer pictured the last time she had seen him. They were sitting on the staircase outside her down at U Penn. She was wedged in between his legs and her own feet dangled just inches off the cold concrete ground. Her head rested against his chest and she could hear his accelerated heartbeat. They didn't say much but they enjoyed the rare times they shared in the same city, but something about this night was different.

"Spence," Toby said finally killing the silence.

"Hmm?" she murmured in her raspy voice.

"Remember that construction job I told you about?" he asked.

"The interview Caleb got you?" she asked. "The foreman position?"

"Yeah," he took a deep breath. "I got it."

"What?" she turned to face him. "That's amazing!"

"Not so much," he explained. "It's in Montecito."

"What's wrong with that?" she asked sliding her fingers through his. "I love warm weather. I can come visit over spring break."

"It's not that simple," Toby told her. "There's a two year contract."

"That's not a problem," she said quickly. "I graduate in the spring. I was planning on applying again for graduate school but I can always apply on the west coast. After the obligatory Hastings graduation party and Memorial Day weekend at the cabin, I can be there as early as June."

"Spencer," his voice cracked as he held back tears, "Harvard is your dream. I can't let you give that up."

"Harvard isn't as important as us," she protested. "After everything we've been through, you're the most important person in my life."

"I know," he kissed her hands, "and you know exactly how I feel about you. That's why I won't let you follow me. You're finally away from Mona and Cece and every other A. You have to live your own life."

"Toby," a tear slipped down her cheek. "Don't do this."

"I'm leaving on Monday," he told her. "In the meantime, let's just live in the moment."

"No," she stood up. "You can't do this. You can't pretend like you know what's best for me. I am _so sick_ of everyone thinking they know all the answers to my life. Toby, I want to be with you forever."

"Trust me," he replied. "I want the same. That's why I'm taking this job, so we can have some money to start our lives together when you do finish school."

"So where does that leave us?" she asked. "We'll see each other at Christmas and Easter?"

"Spencer, well figure something out," he said, "but my love for you is stronger than the distance, okay?"

As it turned out, Toby's love was that strong, but it wasn't strong enough for both of them. Shortly after he left for Montecito, Aria convinced Spencer to spring break with her in Europe instead of going to California. She and Toby tried to talk every day but soon their phone calls were further and further apart, not to mention the three hour time difference didn't help.

By the time she graduated, Toby had become a distant memory and Spencer was busy preparing to ship off to Harvard where she met Roger, a preppy blueblood with a sparkling smile. Toby planned to surprise her in November when he had a long weekend by trekking up to Cambridge, but in a twist only the Magi could foresee, she was surprising him in California that very same weekend. They realized they were drifting apart and agreed to let each other move on. Not long after that, she and Roger became and item and she heard through Emily that Toby was dating a dental hygenist from Tarzana. That was four years ago.

"Spence," Hanna poked her head outside interrupting Spencer's daydream. "Aren't you freezing out here."

"Uh yeah," Spencer shook a few flakes of snow out of her hair. "I'll be right in."

"Are you okay?" Hanna asked her.

"I thought I saw someone," Spencer explained running inside. "I guess I was just distracted."

"Okay," Hanna gave her a weird look. "I hate to leave you here alone on Valentine's Day, but I really want to get home to Caleb. I haven't seen him in two weeks."

"It's fine," Spencer smiled. "I was about to head out anyway."

"Wait," Hanna said slipping into the change room. "Before you go, let me know how you like this outfit."

"Hurry up," Spencer groaned as she paced the room shutting off all the lights.

"What do you think?" Hanna swiped aside the curtain and revealed a sexy set of black lingerie paired with thigh high black boots under her red coat.

"Yeah," Spencer scoffed, "something tells me Caleb won't be missing out tonight."

"I've been working out for ages," Hanna laughed. "It better pay off tonight. I haven't had sex in..."

"That's enough," Spencer cut her off ducking out through the front door. "Have fun tonight."

"Rude," Hanna sighed buttoning her coat.

She grabbed her purse and locked the front door on the way out as she headed back to the bungalow she shared with Caleb. Through the window, she could see his outline standing in the kitchen. She tiptoed up the steps and rang the doorbell. There was a pause before he made his way to the foyer. A moment later Caleb opened the front door and stood in front of her wearing just a pair of drawstring pants.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Hanna batted her eyelashes at him.

Caleb didn't hesitate to pull her close to him and plant a sloppy kiss on her lips.

"I thought you wouldn't make it home tonight," he told her.

"I can tell," she gestured to his revealing get up.

"Come on," he hoisted her into his arms and slammed the front door as he carried her into the bedroom.

"Hey," Hanna smirked as she toppled onto the bed, "I have something for you."

"What's that?" Caleb muttered already ravaging her neck with his thirsty lips.

"Slow down cowboy," she laughed slowly unbuttoning her coat.

"Are you..." he paused, "naked?"

"Not yet," she whispered tickling his ear.

Caleb helped her slip out of the coat which they tossed aside and then with his left hand, pinned her arms above her head. Using his weight to hold her down on the bed he grazed his fingers along her exposed ribs.

"That tickles," she pleaded wriggling around.

He did not back down. Instead he pressed his lips to her sternum and left a trail of kisses that led down to her elastic waist band.

"Gaa, Caleb," she moaned caving at his gentle caress.

"Wait," he breathed, "I'm not done yet."

Before she could protest, he silenced her with a kiss and finally released his grip on her arms. Hanna's hands were pressed on either side of his face as she kissed him back and slowly let her fingertips wander across his rock hard body.

* * *

Hanna woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. She rubbed her eyes releasing a black stain on her hands. Slowly she mustered the courage to get up and headed to the bathroom to wipe off her makeup from the night before. Then, without waking Caleb, she tiptoed into the kitchen where she found a solitary yogurt in the fridge.

"Hey," Caleb smiled appearing from the bedroom seconds later.

"Did I wake you up?" she asked concerned as she dug through the silverware drawer for a spoon.

"Not at all," he whispered standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good," she smiled as she took a bite of her yogurt.

"I'm glad you came home last night," he whispered slipping his hands under her loose t-shirt.

"You liked that?" she turned to face him. "Maybe this long distance thing could work out. You know what they say, distance make the heart..."

"Babe!" he grabbed the container from her hands. "This expired two weeks ago."

"Gross," she squealed bending over the sink to spit it out. She stopped just short of forcing herself to vomit. Then she turned back to Caleb. "Why was it still in the fridge?"

"You're the one in charge of grocery shopping," he shrugged.

"Ew," she wiped her mouth and headed for the bathroom.

Hanna locked the door behind her and kneeled in front of the toilet. _Just this once_ she thought to herself hunching over the seat. _It's not like I want to get food poisoning_ she justified her actions. Then she shoved two fingers down her throat until her gag reflex kicked in.

**AN: Oh my goodness! All of your reviews are amazing. Thank you so much for reading. But, there's a little bit of a problem. I did not expect an overwhelming about of fans in support of Jemily, honestly I didn't even think Jemily was a thing and I thought I would actually get a bunch of requests to set her up with a girl. So, I was fully planning on having Emily reject his advances and return to the ladies. Anyway, I'm more than willing to adjust my plans but the ball's in your court. Jemily fans, make yourselves known, and for those in favor of Emily alone or with someone else, let me know and I will take it all into consideration. Once again, thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ 5 ~**

Hanna finished packing her set bag with finishing powders and then grabbed her brush belt and buckled it around her waist. She picked up the bag and headed for the set, but not before she was overcome by an uncomfortable series of coughs.

"Sweetie," Sandy, her department head called to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hanna sniffled. "Must be allergies."

"You know the rules, Han," Sandy continued. "You can't be spreading germs. Wear a mask or see the medic."

"I know," Hanna replied, "but I get like this every winter."

"You've been coughing and sniffling for the last hour," Sandy informed her. "Doesn't seem like allergies to me."

"Sandy, really," Hanna pleaded. "I can do this."

"The day's almost over," Sandy reminded her. "Go see a doctor and you'll be healthy come Monday."

"Okay," Hanna sighed as she placed her bag back at her station.

She grabbed a mask from the supply cabinet and slipped on a set of gloves as she cleaned up her vanity. Once everything was sanitized, she threw off the protective gear and chucked it in the trash before heading to the closest urgent care clinic. She signed her name and waited nearly an hour before they called for her. The nurse took her vitals and then showed her to an exam room.

"Knock knock!" the doctor said before opening the door.

"Hi," Hanna smiled.

"Doctor Korres," the woman shook her hand. "What brings you in today?"

"I have a cough and sore throat," Hanna explained.

"All right," the woman grabbed her otoscope and placed a hand under Hanna's chin. "Say ahh."

"Ahh," Hanna said struggling to suppress her gag reflex as the doctor held her mouth open with a tongue depresser.

"Hmm," the doctor muttered. Then she grabbed her stethoscope and placed it under Hanna's blouse. "Deep breath."

Hanna obediently complied as she was asked to take a series of deep breaths. Finally the doctor removed the cold stethoscope from her skin and smiled at her.

"Bad news," the doctor explained, "you've got bronchitis, but the good news is, I can give prescribe some antibiotics and you'll be good to go in a couple days."

"Thanks doctor," Hanna smiled.

The cheerful physician scribbled down a prescription and handed it to Hanna. Then she directed her to the closest pharmacy and sent her on her way.

* * *

Aria tapped her pencil against the podium and waited for the students in her evening class to finish their reading quiz. Finally the clock chimed the top of the hour and she cleared her throat.

"Time's up," she announced. "Please pass your papers to the left and take out Hemingway."

She gathered the stack of quizzes and neatly organized them before placing them in a manila folder. Then she hopped onto the desk and opened her collection of short stories before turning to the class.

"Okay," she smiled, "who wants to share their first impression of Hemingway's _Hills Like White Elephants_?"

"He's got made game," came a response from Trevor, a confident young man seated near the door.

His comment elicited a trickle of laughter through the room.

"True," Aria smiled. "Anything else?"

"He's a misogynist," a girl in the front row said. "He's clearly belittling the woman and the waitress is hardly more than a pawn."

"So you find him autobiographical?" Aria prodded. "You don't think his depiction of the American is satirical."

"I mean," the girl responded, "considering the nature of their conversation, I find him completely insensitive to the woman's plight."

"You make an excellent point," Aria stood up and grabbed a marker before writing a word on the board. Then she pointed at it. "Abortion."

A cold silence filled the room as usually happens when that word is spoken out loud.

"I think we all know what the passage is hinting at," Aria continued, "but that's exactly the point. We never see this word 'abortion' written in the story, but you can infer it, yet that's not necessarily the focus of the piece. Hemingway doesn't give us an indication of their feelings, just dialogue and behavior. It's up to the reader to infer what the message is, and there's no clear answer. Essentially, the topic of abortion is a MacGuffin, the meat of the story is your ability to take the little information given and examine the feelings they were experiencing."

Aria grabbed a stack of papers and began passing them out.

"I want you to split into groups of five and highlight passages that you think are indicative of each character's emotions," Aria told them. "Select ten passages and explain what specific inferences you can gather and why. When you're done, turn them in and you can get an early start on the weekend."

Aria let them get to work and then turned her attention back to the reading quizzes that sat at her desk. She quickly graded them and refiled them in alphabetical order. Slowly the students turned in their group assignments and she handed back their graded quizzes. Once the last group had finished, Aria gathered her files and headed to her office.

She took a seat at her desk and opened the folder with the papers on Hemingway. Immediately a red sheet of paper fell to the floor. She picked it up and read a message scribbled in black sharpie: **What a fitting story considering your personal history**. Aria froze. She flipped the paper over to find a bold capital A covering the entire sheet. There were no other markings. She began breathing heavily as she considered the possibility that someone outside of herself and Spencer knew the truth about what happened ten years ago.

Right after her breakup with Ezra, Aria found herself in a sweaty Martial Arts gym in a desperate attempt to learn how to hold off an attacker. She went home that night to shower off the stench of ball sweat and warm polyester. When she felt sufficiently cleansed, she dried off with a towel and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Suddenly she was overcome by the taste of bile stinging her throat. She knelt down at the edge of the toilet and expelled the contents of her stomach.

When she was done, she stood up to rinse out her mouth. Then she pressed a hand to her cold stomach. She hadn't confirmed it yet, but something told her that she had kept a souvenir from her relationship with Ezra. Frantic and unsure of what to do, she texted Spencer who always kept a level head.

An hour later, Aria found herself sitting cross-legged on Spencer's bed holding a plastic white stick. Spencer stared at the stopwatch whole she tapped her fingers against her desk. She looked up for a second and saw the pained expression on Aria's face. Finally, the timer went off and their worst fears were confirmed.

"It's positive," Aria breathed.

"What are you going to do?" Spencer asked her.

"I don't know," Aria sighed.

"You do know what will happen to Ezra, right?" Spencer warned.

"Well," Aria said sarcastically, "I know what happens to high school girls who get knocked up by Ezra. Dianne will probably buy me a condo and throw in a car to save Ezra's career."

"It's not a joke," Spencer explained. "He could get fired, or worse, arrested."

"No one has to know," Aria protested. "I'm not delusional. He has Maggie and Malcolm. It's not like I dream of us settling in together like sister wives."

"You're a minor," Spencer reminded her. "People will ask questions, and when they don't get answers, they'll make assumptions. Not to mention A somehow manages to know everything about us and expose it in the worst possible way."

"I know," Aria bit back tears. Then she looked up at Spencer with big pleading eyes. "Will you come with me?"

She had been ten weeks along when she went to the clinic. Spencer held her hand every step of the way and proved to be the supportive friend she always knew she could count on. The rest of the day served as a blurry black hole in Aria's life which haunted her even ten years later.

Aria turned her attention back to the amateurish note in her hand and considered the message. Other than Spencer, she hadn't told anyone, yet here was a copycat A taunting her with the one secret she was so sure she had manages to keep hidden. She couldn't imagine who was behind it, but she knew it needed to end.

More importantly, she thought about Jake. She had always wanted children, but after giving up the chance to have Ezra's child, she felt she wasn't worthy. That's why her recent miscarriage was exceptionally painful. It felt like a stab to her heart and a slap in the face to Jake who had absolutely no idea. Even the mysterious pen pal she had acquired knew more about her than her husband.

* * *

Spencer sorted through the stack of resumes on her desk. She glanced at the empty loft where they had envisioned a photographer renting out the space, yet the position was still vacant. It was times like these that made her regret opening a business with Hanna when her friend was still months away from quitting her day job to pursue their dream careers.

As she scanned the resumes and portfolios, they seemed to get progressively worse. Each one was more amateurish than the last until she reached the final one. It looked like the work of a high schooler and sure enough the resume listed Rosewood Day under education with the words **In Progress** written underneath. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them once again, a dark figure stood inside the doorway.

"Spencer Hastings?" he asked her.

"Take a seat," she gestured to the chair in front of her. "How can I help?"

"I saw your ad for a photographer," he slid a black binder across the desk to her. "I'm sure you have plenty of worthy applicants, but I was in the area and thought I'd inquire in person."

"Impressive," she smiled reaching for his look book.

She flipped through it admiring the gorgeous colors and his amazing expertise of lighting. He captured beautiful images and was, by far, the most accomplished photographer who had applied. Finally she looked up at him.

"This is stunning," she told him. "What did you say your name was?"

"Wesley Fitzgerald," he flashed a smile.

"Any relation to Ezra?" she mused.

"He's my older brother," Wes explained.

"What a small world," Spencer hid her excitement at the prospect of meeting baby Fitz.

"How do you know Ezra?" Wes asked her.

"He was my English teacher," Spencer explained. "He's probably the reason I got into college."

"Yeah," Wes smirked, "he always took an interest in the over achievers."

Spencer ignored the obvious dig at Ezra's inappropriate relationship with Aria and continued.

"So, tell me about yourself," she prodded. "Why photography?"

"Well," he sighed, "it's simple really. It started with a girl I wanted to impress. She was a photographer and she brought me along on a shoot. I knew absolutely nothing, of course, but I wanted desperately to have something in common to talk about. I bought a camera, took some classes, and the rest was history."

"What happened to the girl?" Spencer asked.

"Last I heard," Wes smirked, "she's married to a guy who looks like the male lead in one of those street dancing movies."

"What a bittersweet ending," Spencer teased. Then she whipped out a contract from her desk. "Your story touched me. Rent is a twelve hundred per month, utilities included."

"Really?" he asked. "Just like that?"

"If you don't want it, I'm sure I can find someone else," she teased.

"Where do I sign?" Wes responded.

Spencer handed him the stack of papers and a ball-point pen, ready to make the deal.

* * *

Emily handed a drip coffee across the bar to her client. He thanked her and took a seat at one of the small bistro tables. Then she grabbed a rag and wiped down the counter top before she stopped dead in her tracks as an uncomfortable sensation built up in her throat. She bolted for the bathroom and doubled over when she reached the toilet, releasing her breakfast into the bowl. Stuck in a trance state induced by morning sickness, she failed to notice the strong hands holding back her hair.

"You okay?" Jason asked when she was done dry heaving.

"Where did you come from?" she was startled.

"Sorry," he sighed.

Emily didn't respond. She stood up to rinse out her mouth. Then she looked at Jason.

"Look," she told him, "I appreciate your support, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"I don't know what to do," he folded down the seat and sat down. "It's not like this is a normal situation."

"You don't have to do anything," she sat down on his lap and looped an arm around his neck to steady herself. "I asked you for one thing and that was it. This pregnancy was my decision."

"It's not that simple," Jason retorted. "We slept together, or don't you remember that? We did it together and that makes this my decision too."

Emily sighed. He had a point. If she hadn't undergone the artificial procedure earlier that day, this baby would have simply been the product of a one night stand and that made Jason equally as responsible as her. She was kicking herself for not having drawn up a contract beforehand.

"I promise I won't try anything," Jason explained, "but please, just let me be a part of this child's life."

"Okay," Emily slipped her fingers between his, "but no funny business."

"Scout's honor," he pledged.

Emily giggled as she pictured Jason wearing a moss green scout's uniform. Then she took his hand and helped him up before they returned to man their positions in the cafe.

* * *

Hanna stood in the small kitchen of her Manhattan studio wearing a baggy t-shirt and pair of cotton shorts. She was waiting for a kettle on the stove to finish boiling for her tea when her stomach suddenly felt like it was doing somersaults. She did her best to fight back against the feeling but soon she was defeated and she found herself kneeling on the bathroom tile.

_This must be my punishment for forcing myself to throw up_ she thought to herself. She wasn't even sure why she had done it, but somehow she had reverted back to a dirty habit she thought she had buried in middle school. _It's just one time_ she had tried to justify it to herself but she knew, it was a slippery slope. But now the forces of the universe had banded together to punish her in the cruelest, most ironic way possible. She could be sure she wouldn't continue to make the same mistake.

Hanna cleaned herself up and returned to the kitchen just in time for the kettle to start hissing. She turned off the stove and filled her mug with steaming water. She let the teabag seep for a minute and then inhaled the scent only to remember her nose was still stuffed up.

She took a sip letting the warm liquid soothe her dry throat, but her small moment of relaxation was interrupted by a knock at the door. She groaned and made her way to the door where she looked out the peep hole. Her mouth dropped open when she recognized the dark wavy hair set against a deep olive skin tone.

"Caleb," she glared at him opening the door. "I told you I couldn't come home. I'm contagious."

"I don't care," he said stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Then he pulled out a white plastic bag he had hidden behind him. "I brought you soup."

"Fine," Hanna took it from him. "You can stay, but don't blame me when you get sick too."

She grabbed the takeout container and headed into the kitchen with Caleb following close behind her. He grabbed a spoon and bowl which he handed to her.

"Thank you kind sir," she smiled.

Then she poured some soup into the bowl and put the rest in the fridge before crawling into bed and snuggling up next to Caleb to watch TV while she sipped the warm broth.

"Thanks for coming," Hanna broke the silence.

"I thought you didn't want me here," he replied.

"I always want you," he put the bowl down on her nightstand. "I was just thinking of your health."

"I barely get to see you as it is," he kissed her forehead. "You really think I'm going to be defeated by a tiny cold?"

"You know," she brushed her fingertips across his strong bicep, "I'm starting to feel a lot better."

"Oh really," he smirked as her hands traveled up to the curve of his neck. "Do you think maybe you've regained some of your strength back?"

Mhhmm," she murmured kissing his cheek.

"Well," he rolled them over so he had a leg on either side of her, "I'm not doctor, but maybe I can take a look."

"Can you kiss it better?" she smiled pointing at her neck.

"Oh, does it hurt here?" Caleb asked kissing the spot she had just touched.

"A little," she nodded. She pulled up her shirt and pointed to the place where her hip bone jutted out. "And here."

"I'll make it better," he kissed her waist.

Then he pulled her shirt up little by little, inching his lips further up her flat stomach until he pulled off her blouse in one swift movement. He buried his face in her neck warming her skin with his soft breath as his hands searched the rest of her body.

In minutes the rest of their clothes littered the floor and Hanna had absolutely no recollection of the uncomfortable aches that had been plaguing her body earlier.

**AN: Thanks for the lovely reviews! Please, keep them coming and let me know what else you'd like to see in future chapters. More importantly, do you think Emily should have a boy or a girl? Let me know in the reviews and thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ 6 ~**

The trees along the university lawn were starting to bloom delicate pink flowers. Outside of her office window, Aria could hear the cheerful squeals of coeds headed off to Atlantic City or the Hamptons to start their spring break misadventures. She picked up an essay from the stack on her desk and grabbed her red pen before reading through it.

"Knock knock," Jake stood in the doorway.

"Hey," Aria put down her work. "What are you doing here?"

"I got off work early," he told her taking a seat on her desk.

"I'm pretty swamped," she gestured to the pile of ungraded papers.

"Come on," he pleaded, "you have all of spring break to do it. Just live a little."

"What did you have in mind?" she smirked.

Jake stood up to give Aria a shoulder massage, knowing full well she would never turn down a proposition in her relaxed state.

"A buddy of mine," he explained, "has a house at the lake. It's empty this weekend so he said I could use it."

"The lake is gonna be full of spring breakers," Aria protested.

"I know," Jake scoffed, "which is why I turned it down and booked a room in the city. I even sprung for tickets to the theatre."

"You despise the theatre," she laughed.

"Not despise, more like avoid," he replied. "Besides, you need to get away and what better time than when you have a week off?"

"Okay," Aria bit her lip. "I'm in."

"Good," he kissed her neck. "How quickly can you pack a bag?"

* * *

Hanna stepped off of the train and onto the platform. She grabbed her keys from her purse and took off on the familiar walk back home. She arrived a few minutes later and opened the front door to find Caleb cooking up a storm.

"I'm home!" she called out stepping into the kitchen.

"Hey," Caleb wiped his hands off on a kitchen rag to pull her in for a hug.

"Smells good," she smiled.

"It's lasagna," he explained. "My mom sent me the recipe."

"Don't be mad," she pleaded, "but I am so tired. I think I'm just gonna head to bed. I have to be up at five tomorrow for the Davis wedding."

"The lasagna can wait," he told her. "Let me just clean up here and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay," Hanna kissed him.

Caleb held her tightly for a moment. Then they pulled apart and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Hanna wriggled out of his grasp and headed into the bedroom. She dropped her purse on the dresser in her closet and then dug through it in search of an old t-shirt. She pealed off her clothes and dropped them in the hamper before slipping into something to wear to bed.

Then she stepped into the bathroom to wipe off her makeup. She tossed the soiled cotton rounds in the trash and then took a look at herself in the mirror. There was a gnawing sensation in the pit of her stomach that told her something was wrong, and it wasn't just a reminder that she had just gotten over a nasty case of bronchitis. She stared at her reflection and fought against the nausea she was feeling. Then she noticed a small blemish. She squinted and moved closer to the mirror.

"Is that..." she paused, "a zit?"

She ran her finger over it. Raised, slightly sensitive, red, definitely a pimple. Hanna couldn't remember the last time she had been plagued by acne. Something was definitely up, but she was far too exhausted after a week of twelve hour days. She turned off the light in the bathroom and crawled under the bed sheets.

A few minutes later Caleb entered the room. He kicked off his jeans and slid under the covers next to her. He slipped his arm around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her exposed shoulder blade.

"I missed this," he whispered.

"I hope you feel the same way when my alarm clark goes off at the crack of dawn," she told him.

"Don't be offended if I sleep through it," he smirked.

Hanna was too tired to even respond. She placed her hand over Caleb's fingers and was asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Emily sunk into an upholstered chair and propped her feet up on a coffee table as she took a sip from her mug. Ever since Toby had suggested it, she became accustomed to hot cocoa after she closed the store.

"I finished cleaning the kitchen," Jason said sneaking up behind her.

"You didn't have to do that," she replied.

"You looked like you needed a break," he told here.

"Come," she patted the chair next to her. "Sit."

Jason dutifully took a seat next to her as Emily readjusted the waistband on her jeans.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I finally have more energy," she told him, "but this baby is growing like crazy. I don't know how much longer I can hold out before I have to tell the girls."

"You know," Jason laughed, "Ali probably would have helped you plan some crazy scavenger hunt or something."

"She did love a good secret," Emily finished off her drink and set the mug down on the table.

"Can I..." Jason took a deep breath. "Can I feel the baby?"

"There's not much there," Emily lifted up her shirt to reveal a tiny bulge. "The baby's only this big."

She shaped her thumbs and forefingers into a small circle.

"Well," Jason smiled, "I'm glad you're doing well, but I should probably get going."

"I'll see you in the morning?" she asked.

"Bright and early," Jason got up and kissed her forhead.

He lingered there for a moment. Neither said a word. Finally Emily broke the silence.

"I'll walk you out," she said getting up and pushing him toward the door.

"Uh...yeah...okay," he said as he exited the coffee shop.

Emily locked the door behind him and then collapsed into a nearby chair.

"What is wrong with me?" she sighed burying her head in her hands.

* * *

Jake carried Aria's overnight bag on his shoulder and rolled his own suitcase behind him as they rounded the hallway of top floor in the Rittenhouse hotel. They arrived at their corner suite and Jake slid the key card in the door revealing a gorgeous room that offered an expansive view of the city.

"This is gorgeous," Aria said stepping inside.

"Better than grading papers on a Friday night?" he teased.

"Much better," Aria laughed.

Jake put their bags down and walked over to the window standing behind Aria. His strong hands slipped around her waist and he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck kissing her softly.

"Stop," she protested in vain. "If you keep it up, I..."

"You'll what?" he whispered.

"I'll want to do this," she turned to face him.

Aria pressed her hand to his cheek and brought his lips to hers before deepening their kiss. Jake's hands slipped from her waist to her upper thigh and lifted her into his arms. She snaked her legs around his waist and allowed him to carry her across the bedroom to place her gently on the bed. Aria giggled as she landed on the soft covers and tugged on Jake's collar until he was hunched over her.

"This was a great idea," she whispered sliding her hands under his shirt.

"Uh huh," Jake muttered in between kisses.

When he could no longer take the anticipation, he pulled the shirt off over his head revealing a toned set of muscles that could only be accomplished with decades of martial arts training. Even after all these years Aria still blushed at the sight of his abs.

He smirked watching her face light up like a child on Christmas. He reveled in the compliment as he unzipped her dressed and pulled down her bodice leaving a trail of gentle kisses across her chest.

"Stop," she said as he sucked gently just above her breast. "I can't go to work with a hickey."

"Don't worry," he said exploring the rest of her body with his hands, "you don't have to go back to work for, like, ten days."

"You're unrelenting," she murmured.

"I love when you use your vocabulary in bed," Jake breathed.

She giggled as Jake slid off her dress and let it fall to the ground. His fingertips delicately grazed her side as he kissed his way down her stomach. She buckled her hips as a shiver ran down her neck and she knew he was getting dangerously close to her belly button. Aria bit down on her lip and threw her head back as Jake removed her lace panties.

"Jake," she moaned digging her hands through his wild hair.

He smirked knowing she was dying for his touch. He toyed with her emotions as he tenderly kissed the inside of her thighs demanding her to beg for more.

* * *

Hanna stood hunched over her last client for the day, a beautiful bride named Renee, who was looking radiant next to her bridal party. Renee smiled as she saw her reflection in the mirror and Hanna grabbed a set of false lashes from her kit.

"Almost done," Hanna told her picking up a touch of lash glue on a toothpick.

"You are a miracle worker," she told Hanna examining her reflection.

"It's easy when I have such a beautiful face to work with," Hanna assured her.

Once the glue was tacky, Hanna held Renee's face still as she placed the lashes on her eyelid. Renee kept her eyes closed as Hanna applied lashes to the other eye and then fanned her face to speed up the drying process.

"Okay," Hanna put her fan down. "You are all set."

"Thanks," Renee told her as she blinked her eyes.

"Of course," Hanna told her. "You look beautiful."

Renee beamed as she stood up to find the bridesmaid that was keeping her gown safe. Hanna turned back to her kit and started packing up. Spencer showed up a few minutes later holding up a clipboard tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey," Spencer whispered in her ear.

"What's up?" Hanna turned to her.

"Do you have your lady bag?" Spencer asked her.

"Uh, sure," Hanna dug through her purse and pulled out the black bag that she reserved for her time of the month. "Here."

"Thanks," Spencer dug through it and pulled out a bottle of menstrual relief tablets.

Spencer swallowed the drugs and handed the pouch back to Hanna who tried to think back to the last time she had needed the bag.

"You always get yours the week after me," Hanna mused allowed.

"I know," Spencer laughed. "Like clockwork."

"No," Hanna grabbed her phone and pulled up her tracking app. "Mine didn't come last week."

"It's probably just stress," Spencer told her. "You don't spend more than a week in the same city. It's got to take a toll on your body."

"Yeah," Hanna shrugged it off. "Plus, I got sick. That always messes with my cycle."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Spencer assured her. Then she glanced at her checklist. "I've got everything covered here, so if you're done, feel free to go for the day."

"Are you sure?" Hanna asked. "I don't want to leave you here alone."

"I'll be fine," Spencer told her. "Plus, I need you rested for the tomorrow. We have that meeting with Mona."

"Don't remind me," Hanna replied. "I still think she's up to something."

"She's paying top dollar," Spencer told her. "We can't afford to be picky."

"I just wish she wasn't so shady," Hanna sighed as she finished packing her things.

"Alright," Spencer gave her friend a hug. "See you in the morning?"

"Yeah," Hanna smiled.

Hanna rolled her train case behind her and took the elevator down to the parking structure. She unlocked her car and shoved her case in the trunk before climbing into the front seat and taking off. As she cruised through the city back into Rosewood, she couldn't shake the thought that maybe something was different with her body. She was religious about taking the pill and her period had never faulted her, so its absence this month was more than noted.

As she drove passed the Rosewood city sign she approached a drugstore and pulled into the parking lot. She grabbed her phone a searched for pregnancy search brought up a list: _breast tenderness, nausea, fatigue, __constant urination, __shortness of breath, __cramping, missed periods._ She didn't have any of those things, well except for the missed period, as of now. Plus she was tired all of the time, but she chalked that up to her crazy work schedule, balancing two jobs, living in two cities. Finally she took a deep breath. The internet was not going to assuage her fears. She needed to know for sure.

Hanna hopped out of the car and headed into the pharmacy making a beeline for the pregnancy tests. She stood in the aisle staring at the rows of pink and purple packaging. It was daunting. Which test to choose? Which one was most accurate? She bit her lip and sighed before grabbing three different kinds. She dropped the pile on the conveyor belt and ignored the smug look on the cashier's face. He rang up her purchase in silence and she handed over the exact change. Not even waiting for a receipt, she picked up her bag and made her way back to her car.

* * *

Emily retied her apron so it sat higher on her waist. Her belly was hardly noticeable but she could tell a definite change and knew she'd be buying new clothes soon. Even her work apron was starting to wear uncomfortably and it was adjustable.

When she was happy with how her uniform looked, she turned back to the register and finished counting out the drop from the morning shift. She signed off on the amount and dropped the envelope in the safe underneath the register. When she looked up again she saw a familiar face standing in the doorway to The Brew.

"Hi," Paige said approaching the counter.

"Hi," Emily echoed. She swallowed hard. "When did you get back?"

"A few months ago," Paige explained. "It took a while to muster up the courage to come in here, though."

"I'm glad you did," Emily replied.

"So, you're not gonna kick me out?" Paige asked.

"No," Emily smiled. "I'm gonna offer you a free coffee and hope maybe you'll stick around until I close up shop and maybe tell me all about Africa."

"Really?" Paige asked. "No hard feelings?"

"Let's just say," Emily told her, "I'm happier than I am mad."

"Okay," Paige looked at her watch. "Can I get a half-caf? It looks like I'll be here a while."

"Coming up," Emily grabbed a mug and filled it halfway with each carafe. Then she handed it to Paige.

"Thanks," Paige smiled.

Paige grabbed the coffee and took a seat near the window where she had a perfect view of Emily cleaning the espresso machine. Emily looked up for a moment and they made eye contact. The towering brunette struggled to stifle her smile and willed herself to remember that two years ago, Paige had left her in search of adventure.

Even seeing her sitting across the room, it was difficult for Emily to accept that Paige had walked back into her cafe so nonchalantly. After Paige left, their relationship had been strained at best, but she had understood that Rosewood was just too small for Paige. It didn't make it easier, though, for Emily to adjust to being alone.

Paige's reappearance wasn't made any easier by Emily's pregnancy either. She was nearing the end of her first trimester and it would be difficult to keep this a secret any longer. She had thought explaining it to her friends, who had strayed as far from the family way as possible, would be difficult, but she couldn't imagine telling Paige that she had decided to become a mom all on her own.

* * *

Hanna pulled up into the driveway and hurriedly grabbed her purse before bolting inside to find Caleb blocking the hallway.

"You're home early," he said as he reached for his car keys.

"Yeah," Hanna panted out of breath. "Spencer uh..."

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm just..." she struggled to catch her breath.

Then she remembered _shortness of breath_ showing up on the list of pregnancy symptoms.

"Shit," she said out loud. Then she shook her head. "It can't be."

"Han," Caleb placed his arms on either side of her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Well, at least, I hope it's nothing."

"You're scaring me," he said.

Hanna's cheeks were flushed and she was in full on panic mode. That's when Caleb noticed the white pharmacy bag in her hand. He gently pulled it out of her grasp.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Don't freak out," she took a deep breath.

"Trust me," he flashed her a smiled. "You're freaking out enough for both of us. Just calm down."

He led her over to the couch where she plopped down cross legged across from Caleb. Then she pushed the white bag into his hands. Caleb opened it and took a look inside before a concerned look crossed his face.

"Oh," he breathed.

"I'm late," Hanna sighed.

"So, you're..." he paused.

"I don't know," she replied. "I haven't taken one yet."

"Well," he asked, "are you going to?"

"I don't know," she buried her head in her hands. "I mean, I should right? Otherwise I'll never know and not knowing is killing me right now."

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" he asked her.

"What _I'm_ going to do?" she snapped. "Don't forget your super sperm is the reason we're in this situation."

"I know," he shook his head quickly. "That came out wrong. I just meant, we never really talked about this. You've never even said you wanted to be a mom."

"The better question," she clarified, "is do I want to be a mom right now?"

"Let's not jump the gun," he told her. "Maybe you're not pregnant. You haven't even taken a test yet."

"You're right," she replied. "It's probably just a fluke."

"Look," Caleb took her hands in his, "we don't have to do anything tonight. Why don't you get some rest? I'll make a reservation for tonight and we can face it in the morning."

He stood up from the couch and kissed her forehead. Then he picked up his phone and stepped into the next room. Hanna grabbed the bag of pregnancy tests and went into the bathroom. She shoved the bag under the sink and then looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wiped off her makeup and glared at the throbbing pimple she had discovered the night before. Unable to handle the stress, she headed for the bedroom to take a nap.

She laid down on the bed but her mind was on autopilot. She couldn't avoid the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach but she willed herself to think of something else, anything else.

"You okay?" Caleb asked poking his head in the room.

"Stay with me?" Hanna pleaded.

He smiled and sat down on the bed next to her. Hanna readjusted herself to face him. Caleb took her chin in his hands and kissed her gently. She smiled. His kisses always made her forget her worries.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure," Caleb responded.

"Do you want kids?" she asked.

"I don't know," he told her honestly. "I never thought about it."

"That's insane," Hanna scoffed. "Everyone knows whether or not they want kids."

"I guess I spent more time trying to picture my own dad," he explained, "than picturing myself as a dad."

"I think you'd be good at it," she told him. "You could build him a jungle gym and teach him to fix cars."

"What if it's a girl?" Caleb tucked a strand of Hanna's hair behind her ear.

"I guess she's shit out of luck," Hanna giggled.

"Hey, seriously," Caleb said resting a hand on her waist, "I think we would both be great parents."

"Really?" she asked holding her breath. "Even right now?"

"It might be a little unexpected," he told her, "but we can manage. After everything we've been through together, this will be a cake walk."

"Thanks," she smiled. Then she sat up abruptly. "Did you make reservations for tonight?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Cancel them," Hanna ordered. "We are not going anywhere until I find out if we made a baby."

She jumped off the bed and grabbed the tests from the bathroom cabinet. She pulled them all out and hastily read the directions as she guzzled down glasses of water.

"Can I help?" Caleb called out.

"I'm peeing on a stick," she retorted. "It's not that complicated. Teenagers on MTV do it all the time."

"Okay," Caleb retreated.

"Sorry," she groaned as she placed the first test onto the counter. "I'm just anxious and moody...mood swings, that's a sign of pregnancy."

"Or stress," Caleb reminded her. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

Hanna grabbed the test off the counter and watched as the thin pink line slowly turned red, but not quite as red as the control line. She handed it to Caleb who made a show of not touching it.

"What does that look like to you?" she asked. "Two lines?"

"It's kind of like one and a half," he replied.

"Fuck," Hanna groaned. Then she grabbed the second box, the one with the unmistakable result. "Let me just take another."

She followed the directions for the second one and then set her timer accordingly. Caleb took a seat on the edge of the bed and Hanna sat on his lap in silence as they waited for the timer to go off. Hanna buried her head in his chest and he dutifully held her, gently rubbing her back, as they awaited the results. After two full minutes of silence, the alarm went off and Hanna handed the test to Caleb.

"I can't look," she said even though her maternal instinct told her she already knew the answer. "Just tell me."

Caleb smiled and grabbed the test. He turned it around to read the results and was left completely speechless. He took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"You're pregnant," he read out loud.

"What?" Hanna grabbed the test and stared at it in shock.

"We're having a baby," he kissed her forehead. "Are you happy?"

"Oh my God," she breathed.

Hanna's eyes welled up with tears as she was struck by a wave of emotions. She was happy and scared and anxious all at the same time but the glowing smile on Caleb's face let her know that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Spencer smiled as the guests slowly left the venue. Couples skipped off back to their hotel rooms hand in hand while the younger adults stumbled out, clearly having taken advantage of the open bar. She reveled in the amazing work she had pulled off for the event.

For a minute she stood back and admired the delicate flowers that were placed at every table. Her face lit up as she took in the happy environment knowing that she had handpicked every element that went into this wedding. Maybe it was a tad bit presumptuous, but she was incredibly proud of the work she had done.

When she was satisfied that the party was a success and the rest of her hired vendors could manage, she grabbed her things and headed out to her car. She flipped on the radio to enjoy some music on her way back into Rosewood. When she finally made it back to her small town it was dark and all the shops had closed up for the night. She passed by her own space on the way home and paused at the stop sign looking up at the light that shone from the loft above The Brew.

She didn't expect to see anything, but someone caught her eye and it wasn't Emily. Spencer squinted and tried to convince herself her eyes were deceiving her. Maybe Jason was helping Emily turn on the pilot light. But no matter how she hard she tried to convince herself, she knew the figure in the window was Toby, and she knew she had seen him before a few weeks ago.

More importantly, she knew Emily was keeping his return a secret, a marvelous feat considering Spencer made daily visits to The Brew to support her caffeine addiction. But before Spencer could wrap her head around this outrageous betrayal, her phone rang.

"You're eyes don't deceive you," she read aloud. "I've seen him too – A."

Attached was a photo of Toby and Emily enjoying a cup of coffee in her newly renovated loft. Spencer looked around trying to find signs of life. The only thing she needed less than Toby's return to Rosewood was another person masquerading as A. Instinctively she double checked to make sure her doors were locked and drove straight home at the maximum legal speed.

* * *

Aria stood in front of the mirror and smoothed out her dress. Jake smiled at her from across the room and stood up to stand behind her.

"You look beautiful," he said kissing her neck.

"Stop," she struggled to push him away. "If you do that I'll get distracted and we'll miss the theatre."

"Do what?" he asked coyly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh my gahh," she moaned as his thirsty hands searched her body.

She ran her fingertips along his arms and left a soft kiss on his bicep. Then she turned around and pulled his mouth toward hers. Jake wasted no time in planting his lips on hers. Aria wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Wait," he pulled away for a second. "What about the theatre?"

"Fuck the theatre," she whispered realizing she had much better things to do instead.

**AN: You guys, thanks so much for all the reviews! **

**I do want to apologize to the Spoby fans, when I outlined this story, I didn't realize it would take so long for them to finally get together but I promise it will happen. I am 100% team Spoby so I just ask for a little bit of patience because once they get back together, I'm sure you'll be pleased. **

**Haleb fans, I think you'll be happy with this chapter and those to come. I promised I wouldn't mess with Haleb but Hanna will definitely be dealt some hardships, luckily she will ALWAYS have Caleb there with her. Also, now that we know Hanna is pregnant, do you think she should have a boy or girl?**

**As for Jakria, I know some people would rather see her with Ezra, so just stay tuned because he will be back in a few chapters and then, I guess, we'll just see where it goes from there.**

**Lastly, I think the general consensus is pro Jemily but I figured I'd throw Paige into the mix just to see what happens. Again, let me know which you prefer or if you think she should be alone. And the jury is still out on whether the Jemily baby should be a boy or girl so leave your votes in the reviews or PM me with any outrageous ideas!**

**I really appreciate feedback from readers and will try to incorporate your ideas if I can so let me know what you want to see! Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ 7 ~**

The Brew was bustling with the regular Friday morning crowd. Emily smiled at the group of moms who met once a week with their children sleeping in strollers of varying heights. Next to them, Emily recognized the guy who comes in and spends hours writing his book. Emily finished bussing a few of the unoccupied tables and then saw Toby skipping down the stairs from the loft.

"Where are you off to this morning?" she asked.

"Well," Toby slammed his palms down on the bar counter, "it was gonna be a surprise..."

"A surprise for me?" she asked.

"Well," he smiled, "you've been awesome for letting me stay here so I thought I'd repay the favor and help you baby proof the place."

"Not so loud," she snapped. "I haven't told anyone yet."

"You've told me," he teased her.

"You're not even supposed to be here," she reminded him.

"So the baby proofing?" he offered.

"Yes," she laughed. "That would be awesome, but don't put yourself out."

"Come on," he smiled, "I've been back for two months and haven't built a thing. You have to let me do something. My manliness is at stake here."

"Fine," Emily ushered him out the door, "go, be masculine.

"That's all I ask," he laughed as he headed out the door.

Emily turned back to her work and found Jason standing close behind her.

"You scared me!" she jumped.

"Sorry," he replied. "I was just trying to find more chai."

"Bottom cupboard," she told him.

"Oh thanks," he smiled. Then he furrowed his brow. "Was that Toby?"

"Uh yeah," Emily explained. "He's been staying in the loft. You know, his old home."

"I thought he and Spencer were..." Jason mused aloud.

"I'd really appreciate it if you maybe didn't tell her," Emily said. "Toby wants to take his time before they see each other again, if at all."

"What happened between them, anyway?" Jason asked.

"It's a long story," Emily assured him.

* * *

Hanna rubbed the right side of her belly to try and alleviate the cramps she had become accustomed to experiencing every morning. Caleb stepped out of the bathroom dressed in just his jeans with a toothbrush dangling out of his mouth.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Tired," she sighed.

Caleb rinsed out his mouth and put back the toothbrush before lying in bed next to her.

"I wish I could go with you," he said.

Hanna smiled and guided his hand to her stomach. His warm touch relieved the pain and he kissed her softly.

"Stop," Hanna laughed. "You have to go to work."

"I don't have to," he breathed. "Can you call me in sick?"

"No," she laughed propping herself up on her elbows, "I need to get going too."

"Okay," he said grabbing his shirt. "Call me when you're done?"

"Of course," Hanna got up.

Caleb gave her a quick kiss before he left and then disappeared out the door. Hanna took her time in the shower and then searched her closet for something comfortable to wear. She settled on a pair of yoga leggings and loose t-shirt that she paired with one of Caleb's hoodies. She grabbed her purse and drove to the clinic where she signed her name and took a seat in the living room.

"Hanna Marin," a nurse finally called out.

Hanna smiled and got up to follow her to an exam room where they took her vitals. Then the nurse excused herself and Hanna waited patiently for the technician to arrive. Finally there was a tap at the door and a kind woman entered the room.

"Okay," the nurse smiled at her, "I need you to lift your top a little."

Hanna did as told and the nurse tucked a a towel around the waistband of her pants. Then she turned on the monitor for the ultrasound machine and handed Hanna a bottle of water.

"Drink this," she explained. "It will help up get a better view of the baby."

"Okay," Hanna took a deep breath before she downed it almost in one shot.

"Ready?" the nurse smiled.

Hanna nodded. The woman coated her flat stomach with a sticky gel and then pressed the transducer to her skin as she scanned in search of the baby. She finally managed to get a good view of Hanna's womb and turned the monitor so she could see.

"Is that...?" Hanna breathed.

"Yupp," the nurse smiled. "That's your baby."

Then the woman printed off a few photos and handed them to Hanna before wiping the gel off her belly and discarding the towel. She gave her a bright smile.

"Thank you," Hanna breathed as she slowly became accustomed to the idea of becoming a mother.

"Alright," the nurse smiled. "You're all set and the front desk will help you set up your next appointment."

"Thanks," Hanna smiled jumping up.

She grabbed her purse and made her way to the desk where she filled out the appropriate paperwork and then scheduled an appointment for when Caleb would be able to attend. The receptionist handed her a reminder card and sent her on her way. Hanna turned around to leave the office and found herself face to face with Mona.

"Hanna," Mona's smile lit up. "How funny running into you here."

"Crazy," Hanna replied sarcastically.

"What a coincidence," Mona noticed the ultrasound photos in Hanna's hand, "we're both expecting. It was a bit of a surprise but we're both so happy."

Mona pressed her hand just below her belly button making a show of the occasion. Hanna could barely stomach the insincerity.

"I wish you the best," Hanna told her biting back the impulse to say something more offensive. "I better get going, though."

"I'll see you in few weeks!" Mona called out. Hanna gave her a confused look. "My wedding, silly."

"Oh right," Hanna shook her head and bolted from the office.

* * *

Aria sat patiently awaiting the top of the hour. Her eyes were practically glued to the clock as she finished her lecture and sent her students to their next classes.

"Finally," she sighed when the last of them filed out of the room.

She grabbed her purse and headed for the drugstore a few blocks away. She went inside to pick up a package of pregnancy tests and then made her way toward Jake's office on the edge of town. She arrived a few minutes later and ran up the steps to his floor.

"Good afternoon," the receptionist greeted her.

"I'm here to see my husband," Aria said pushing past her trying to conceal the tests in her bag.

"Aria!" Jake smiled when she saw her in his doorway. "We didn't have plans did we?"

"No," she said quickly. "I actually need to talk to you before my next class in an hour."

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing her distraught tone.

"I'm late," she told him, "and I know that my cycle is supposed to be all messed up now, but I can't handle not knowing."

"Slow down," he rested his hands on her shoulders. "What's going on?"

She pulled out the tests and showed him.

"Oh," he breathed closing his office door.

"I want to take it together," she explained, "and I can't wait any longer."

"Bathroom's in there," he pointed to his private commode, now familiar with the process.

"I'll be right back," she said stepping inside.

Aria opened the package and followed the instructions. When she was done, she laid it on the counter and set the timer on her phone. She opened the door and found Jake leaning against the bathroom doorway.

"Now we wait," she told him.

"So you think maybe the weekend in Philly was a success?" he teased.

"Nothing's certain yet," she reminded him.

"Right," he shut up quickly.

The timer went off. Aria grabbed the test and looked at the control window. Negative. She showed it to Jake who gave her a defeated smile.

"Maybe take another one," he said. "Those things are notoriously inaccurate."

"Okay," she sighed as she began the process all over again.

Aria took the second test, and then a third. They were all clearly negative.

"Babe," Jake said once they had run out of tests, "it will happen."

"What if it doesn't?" she asked. "What if I'm cursed?"

"How can you be cursed?" he asked.

"Never mind," she retorted tossing the tests in the trash.

She stormed out of Jake's office leaving him speechless and unable to help.

* * *

Toby dropped a box of baby proofing tools on the kitchen counter in Emily's loft. He laid them out in order of which room they would go in, but before he could get started he needed provisions. He ran down to the cafe and grabbed a mug which he filled with coffee.

"Hey," Emily smiled at her. "How's it going?"

"In all honesty," he said slipping off his jacket and hanging it on a hook behind the register, "I haven't even started yet."

"Get to it, soldier," she teased.

"You got it," he said rushing back upstairs to get to work.

Emily looked around the coffee shop and Hanna and Caleb giggling in a corner, huddled over a stack of photographs. She smiled and walked over. Hanna caught her eye and shoved the photos in her bag.

"Hey," Emily rested a hand on Hanna's shoulder. "What are you guys doing here in the middle of the day?"

"Taking a long lunch break," Caleb explained. "I have to take advantage of this girl before she jets off to her New York boyfriend."

"Shut up!" Hanna playfully slapped him. "You know that's not true."

"Well," Emily added her opinion to the mix, "we all miss you."

"Thanks," Hanna smiled at her.

"I better get back to work," Emily explained as she took her place behind the counter once again.

"I thought she was going to catch us," Hanna told Caleb.

"What's wrong if she does?" he asked. "It's not like we can keep this a secret much longer."

"I want to wait," Hanna explained. "The books say..."

"You're reading books?" Caleb teased.

"Shut up!" she glared at him.

"Sorry," he said quickly.

"I want this to be just between us," she took his hand, "at least for a few more weeks."

"Can I tell my mom?" he pleaded. "She'll be so excited."

"I should probably tell _my_ mom," Hanna realized.

Before Hanna could dwell on the idea of telling her mother, Spencer entered the door. Hanna waived her over and handed her a lukewarm black coffee with two sugar packets on the side.

"Thanks," Spencer took a sip.

"Ready for this?" Hanna asked as they prepared for their biggest event yet that night.

"Who has a wedding on a Friday night, anyway?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know," Spencer sighed, "but suddenly it's all the rage. We have three lined up next month, including Mona's."

"Oh, I totally saw her at the..." Hanna paused before she revealed the context of her appointment that morning.

"At the what?" Spencer asked.

"Never mind," Hanna shook her head and gave Caleb a pleading look.

"I should get back to work," Caleb said giving Hanna a kiss and letting his strong hand linger on her waist.

"Bye babe," Hanna called after him.

"We should go," Spencer said grabbing her car keys, but not before she caught sight of Toby's worn leather jacket hanging from a hook on the wall.

"Are you okay?" Hanna snapped her back to reality.

"Yeah," Spencer tried to expel the image from her mind.

"Bye guys!" Emily waived at her friends before they headed to work.

"Em," Jason called her attention.

"What's up?" she asked.

"What's Toby doing upstairs?" he asked. "I hear banging."

She gave him a weird look.

"Not that kind of banging," Jason corrected himself.

"He's doing some baby proofing," Emily explained. "It's kind of like his way of paying rent."

"Does he need a hand?" Jason asked.

"Really," Emily told him, "you don't have to help out with this baby thing. Your friendship is all I need."

"Yeah, sorry," he sighed hanging his head.

"I didn't mean.." she protested.

"I know what you meant," he replied. "I get it. I'm just a sperm donor."

"Jason," she pleaded but to no avail.

He snuck out the back door to be alone and she didn't want to aggravate him anymore.

* * *

Spencer ran around the venue trying to prepare for the wedding that was taking place in only a matter of hours. In the bridal suite, Hanna was hurriedly preparing the bride and her bridal party for the festivities. As the two hustled around making dreams come true, Wes snapped shots of them guests for the happy couple to remember the day decades from now.

"Hanna," Spencer tapped her shoulder, "the ceremony is starting in an hour. What's your ETA?"

"Ten minutes," Hanna assured her.

"Okay," Spencer smiled. "Let me go take care of a few things, and then we'll start lining up for the procession."

"You got it," Hanna smiled as she finished up her bride.

Once Hanna's work was done, Spencer helped the bride into her dress while Hanna packed up her things. The duo got to work preparing for the ceremony and then arranged for the bridal party to begin the walk to the altar.

"We did it," Hanna nudged Spencer as the minister began the ceremony.

"I think we're gonna do okay," Spencer smiled.

They stood off to the side patiently waiting for the end of the ceremony when Hanna was soon overcome by nausea. She had been battling her unsettled stomach all morning but this was the first time that she was unable to control her urges.

Hanna silently excused herself and tiptoed to the restroom trying not to run. She reached the toilet stall and lunged against the porcelain basin just in time to purge her stomach. When she was done, she remained kneeling as she waited for the cold sweat to subside.

In grade school, she had become accustomed to this ritual, almost relying on it for comfort. But now, she was faced with the daunting reality that she was responsible for the life of another. This type of illness was unlike her high school experience. She had never experienced pregnancy before and she needed control more than anything, but the only control she knew would be detrimental to her baby's health. Finally, she stood up and cleaned herself at the sink before returning to her post next to Spencer.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked noticing the sweat beads forming on Hanna's forehead coupled with her flushed cheeks and pale lips.

"I'm fine," Hanna swallowed the bile taste in her mouth.

"No you're not," Spencer told her. "Go home. Have Caleb make you some soup."

"It's fine," Hanna smoothed out her dress. "I can't leave you again."

"No, really," Spencer said. "I can't have you getting me sick. Go home."

"Okay," Hanna gave her a thankful smile.

She grabbed her things and slipped out of the church doors taking the short route back home to see Caleb. She headed up the front steps lugging her makeup kit behind her and opened the door.

"Caleb!" she called out.

"What are you doing home?" he asked when he saw her. "I thought the wedding would go late."

"Spencer sent me home," Hanna explained. "She thinks I'm sick."

"Oh," Caleb replied.

"I feel so guilty not telling her the truth," Hanna said.

"I know," Caleb pulled her into a hug.

"You're turning out to be more work than I expected," Hanna rubbed her belly.

"This isn't even the hard part," Caleb teased her.

"For you," Hanna snapped.

She took Caleb's hands in hers and led him to the living room where she plopped down on the couch, stretching out so her legs were draped across his. Caleb's hand rested on her stomach, rising and falling with every breath she took.

"Do you think we can do this?" Hanna asked unsure.

"Yeah," he replied. "Maybe it's not the best time, but I think deep down, we've always wanted this."

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Oh, you know," he let out a chuckle, "I never had a family and your family kind of fell apart. I think we were kind of made to be together and get a chance to start over."

"So, you're ready to be a dad?" she asked.

"I think so," he replied. Then he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Now, where are those scan photos?"

Hanna giggled as she tried her best to conceal the photos from him.

* * *

Spencer leaned against a stone pillar, checking over the notes on her clipboard, trying to make sure the important traditions were taken care of. She worked her way through the checklist marking things off one by one. When she was satisfied, she looked up as the groom spun his bride around the dance floor.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see a tall guest approaching her. She glanced up at the sandy hair and blue eyes that accompanied the man smiling at her from across the room. She squinted her eyes a bit and realized she knew this man. Granted, he had gotten a haircut and ditched the glasses, but it was definitely him.

"Andrew Campbell?" she laughed as he stood in front of her.

"Spencer Hastings," he gave her a warm yet mischievous smile. "You're all grown up."

"I could say the same about you," she replied.

"Are you still on the clock?" he asked. "I'm headed outside for a smoke. Could use some company."

"I have time," she said tucking her clipboard back behind the gift table.

She followed Andrew out to the gardens behind the country club. She hugged her arms as the chilly night air stung her skin. Dutifully, Andrew shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

"Force of habit," he told her.

"Noted," she smirked. Then she raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you were going to smoke."

"You got me," he laughed. "It was a ruse. I just wanted an excuse to catch up."

"So you dragged me out into the freezing cold for a walk down memory lane?" she asked.

"You're the infamous Spencer Hastings," he explained. "We all thought you would be on the cover of _Time_, instead you're booking the DJ for my sister's wedding. Curiosity got the best of me."

"Well," she paused, "I was working at a huge financial firm and then I realized I just wasn't happy. I took everything I owned and opened up shop in Rosewood."

"That's definitely not how I thought the Spencer Hastings story would end," he told her.

"I like to think it's just beginning," she replied.

"Touché," he laughed. "I've missed that biting Hastings wit."

"What about you?" she changed the subject. "What is _the_ Andrew Campbell up to?"

"Where do I start?" he laughed. "Well, I don't know if you heard but I led the decathlon to first place in the state. It's pretty much been all downhill from there, though."

"Oh come on," she laughed. "You must be doing well."

"I'm working at a law firm outside of Ravenswood," he admitted. "I'm doing okay."

"We should...uh..." Spencer glanced at her watch, "get back inside."

"Yeah," Andrew sighed. "You're probably right."

They headed back into the club and Spencer paused just inside the doors. She pulled off the coat Andrew had lent her and handed it to him.

"I should probably give this back," she said.

"Yeah," he laughed. "It's a rental."

"This was nice," Spencer said finally. "I'm glad we..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Andrew's lips came crashing down on hers. His hand cupped her face as he deepened the kissed pulling her close to him. Overcome by passion, Spencer reciprocated and looped her arms around his neck. He pressed her against the wall and she slammed her back against a steel knob.

"Ow," she groaned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Spencer felt around behind her and noticed they were pushed up against a phone booth. She turned the knob and pulled him inside. "Come on."

"Hastings," he kissed her again once they were inside. "You continue to surprise me."

"Shut up," she said fiddling with his belt buckle.

"Hold on," he told her.

Andrew grabbed her waist and helped her up onto the ledge. Her legs dangled just above the ground as Andrew slid his hands underneath her skirt. His lips were on hers once again and she knew there was no chance of them slowing down. This was a moment she had secretly fantasized about all through freshman year and suddenly it was happening in reality. After a decade of sexual tension built up throughout grade school, Spencer Hastings was finally having sex with Andrew Campbell.

* * *

**AN: Once again, thanks for reading and be sure to let me know if you want Emily's baby to be a boy or girl, and the same goes for Hanna's! Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ 8 ~**

The country club was decorated with vibrant flowers and a towering archway under which the happy couple would soon exchange vows. Through a concealed hallway, was the bridal suite where Hanna was preparing Mona for her big day.

"That's too tight," Mona said as Hanna laced up the bodice on her dress.

"Sorry," Hanna loosened it up a bit.

"It's just," Mona whispered, "the morning sickness."

"Right," Hanna replied confused by her renewed friendship with Mona.

"Who am I telling?" Mona laughed. "You know how it is."

"Actually," Hanna pleaded, "I'd appreciate it if you kept that to yourself. I'd like to be the first to tell people."

"Right, of course!" Mona smiled. "Me too. It's just so nice to have someone to share this with. Noel's been so busy campaigning, I haven't even had a chance to tell him."

"I get it," Hanna told her. "With me commuting in and out of the city every week. I hardly get a chance to see Caleb."

"This is nice," Mona sighed. "We haven't been friends like this in a while."

"Yeah," Hanna tied the silk laces and patted Mona's hip. "I kind of missed us."

"Thanks," Mona turned around and hugged Hanna. She buried her face in Hanna's shoulder and let a few silent tears stream down her face.

"Hey, hey," Hanna pulled them apart. "You'll mess up your makeup."

"Sorry," Mona sniffled.

Hanna gave her a kind smile and delicately wiped her tears allowing Mona to compose herself. Then she pulled her into another hug. Mona desperately clung to her exposing a vulnerability that Hanna hadn't seen in her for years.

* * *

Emily was beginning to spend a good portion of her life now attempting to conceal her pregnancy. She knew that the citizens of conservative Rosewood did not take well to single moms, much less single lesbian mothers. As much as she wanted to ignore the small minds of the town, she knew that her business could suffer as a reflection of herself. That's why she consistently fought the urge to rest her hands on her growing belly and call further attention to it.

She was now living solely in dark colors and she had come to realize her tiny bump was already getting in the way. Bending over had now become strenuous exercise and she was acutely aware of the fact that she needed to start hitting up yoga classes again. As she was adding to her mental list of maternal changes, her thoughts were interrupted by the chime that rang every time the front door opened.

"Hey," Paige smiled approaching the register.

"Hi," Emily greeted her. "How can I help you?"

"I realized," Paige told her, "last time I was here I completely monopolized the conversation and didn't get a chance to hear about your life."

"There's nothing special," Emily assured her. "The cafe takes up all my time."

"Can I take you out to dinner?" Paige said hurriedly. "I mean, you need to eat, right? And I'm sure someone can take over for you. Just for a bit."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Emily told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Paige shook her head. "I know it was presumptuous to think you'd still be here waiting for me to get back. Of course, you've moved on..."

"That's not it," Emily replied. "I'm not...there's no one else..."

"Well then?" Paige exploited her famous puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not in the right state of mind, right now," Emily explained, "for dating."

"What if it's not a date!" Paige said quickly. "Just two friends out to dinner."

"Can I think about?" Emily asked.

"Sure," Paige smiled. She grabbed a motel business card from her purse and jotted down a phone number. "I'm in room twelve. My cell phone doesn't work here but I managed to find a motel room with a landline."

"Okay," Emily took the card and slipped it in her apron pocket.

"See you around?" Paige smiled as she headed out the front door.

Paige nearly bumped into Aria while she was staring distantly at Emily on her way out.

"Watch it," Aria scoffed bolting past her.

"What's gotten into you?" Emily asked Aria already preparing a soy cappuccino for her.

"Do you ever feel like everything is going wrong?" Aria asked her taking a swig from her coffee cup.

"Sometimes," Emily told her.

"Wait," Aria changed the subject. "Was that Paige?"

"Yeah," Emily sighed.

"I thought she was taking pictures in Africa or something," Aria said.

"She was," Emily explained, "but she just got back."

"So are you guys..." Aria raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so," Emily replied. "So much has changed."

"You know what," Aria threw her arms up. "It's not my place."

"There's something real different about you," Emily said, "but I can't put my finger on it."

"I've got a new outlook on life," Aria told her. Then she changed the subject. "Can I actually get a latte for Jake. Three shots."

"You got it," Emily prepared the drink.

She handed it to Aria and rang her up. Aria paid and grabbed the two coffees before heading back home. She opened the door to the brownstone she shared with Jake and found him hunched over his laptop at the kitchen table.

"Hey," he smiled as she handed him the coffee.

"Hi," she gave him a quick kiss. "You know what's great about not being pregnant? You get to drink caffeine."

"Making jokes already?" he asked concerned.

"You know," she sat down next to him. "I think I've come to terms with everything. I mean, look at my mom. She's miserable. Maybe, in the future, we can look into adopting. Plus, right now isn't the best time for me to have a baby either. I'm in the middle of my post grad and if I had a baby, I would have to take time off and maybe I'd never go back."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I thought this was something you wanted."

"It was," she explained, "but not if it causes any more suffering than it already has. I think it's a sign that we should put the baby talk on hold and rethink our options."

"That's very mature of you," Jake smiled, "but I thought you said we had a six month window to increase viability. Are you sure you don't want to wait out the last month?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "I'm sick of planning and hoping and being disappointed. It's not fair to you either. Let's close the book on this topic now before we face any more heartbreak."

"Okay," he kissed her hand. "No more baby talk."

"Exactly," she smiled, "and since we're no longer on the baby train, maybe we can help Zack pick out some wines tonight for his new restaurant. He asked me since my mom is obviously incapable."

"No more sympathy sobriety?" he asked.

"Nope," she smiled.

"I love you," he kissed her sweetly.

* * *

Spencer stifled a yawn as she opened the door to her office. She still had to make a spare key for Wes to set up his studio, and in the meantime she was forced to wake up at an ungodly hour on a Sunday morning to let him in for some test shots. In typical Hastings fashion, she was more than just a few minutes early with no way to occupy herself. She dropped her keys on her desk and then grabbed the copy of _The Rosewood Observer_ which she had picked up at The Brew that morning.

She opened the first page and found a wedding announcement encapsulated by a large red A. The following page revealed the same thing. She flipped through the entire newspaper and found that each page was a replica of the wedding announcements, each with a glaring red A. Finally she sunk into her desk chair and read the clipping.

_Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Bebris_

_proudly announce the engagement of their daughter_

_Colleen_

_to_

_Mr. Andrew Campbell_

_to take place in August of this year_

Spencer dropped the newspaper on her desk and stared at it in shock. Next to the blurb was a photo of Andrew and Colleen, a girl Spencer vaguely remembered as her underclassman who once tried out for the decathlon team and followed Mona around like a lost puppy dog.

More importantly, Colleen was engaged to a man she had slept with only weeks ago. Spencer could not believe the mistake she had made, nor could she accept that Andrew had really turned into such a sleeze. By the way the announcement was written, there was no way they had been involved in a whirlwind romance that spanned a full two weeks. He was in a committed relationship, about to propose, when he took her into that abandoned phone booth.

It made her feel unclean, and worse yet, sick to her stomach. Spencer suppressed the nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach as she wiped the bead of sweat forming on her forehead. Spencer Hastings was not perfect by any standard, and the sins she had committed against her sister would forever be documented by Rosewood's finest, but she thought she had put all of that behind her, yet here she was making the same mistake all over again.

* * *

Hanna stood on the front porch of the home she had grown up in. She rang the doorbell and waited for a moment. Caleb gave her a warm smile and intertwined her fingers with his.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"Kind of," she breathed.

Before they could say another word, the front door opened and Ashley gave her a daughter a huge hug.

"Come in," she practically pulled them inside. "Ted's out back grilling."

Ashley led them to the kitchen where she hugged her daughter once again. Then she gave Caleb a hug which she paired with a goofy smile.

"I'm so glad we're doing this," Ashley grinned. "Can I get you guys something to drink? Water, juice, iced tea?"

"I'll have an ice water," Hanna told her.

"I'm good thanks," Caleb told her.

"So," Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"Mom," Hanna began slowly, "we wanted you to be the first to know..."

"You're pregnant!" Ashley squealed giving her daughter yet another hug.

"Okay," Hanna swallowed. "That was easy."

"Well, you wouldn't stop hinting about it," Ashley told her.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked. "Because I'm drinking water?"

"No," Ashley shook her head. "The present."

"What present?" Hanna asked.

Ashley shot her a weird look and dug up a postal box which she placed on the counter. Hanna opened it up while Caleb peered over her shoulder. She pulled out a tiny onesie that read _I Love Grandma_. Hanna dug through the box and found nothing else. Then she gave Caleb a confused look. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Mom," Hanna told her, "I didn't send this."

"Huh," Ashley laughed. "Maybe it was just an ironic mistake. It's addressed to A. Marin. A for Ashley, of course."

"A," Hanna breathed realizing the severity of the situation.

"So," Ashley continued, "how far along are you?"

"Ten weeks," Hanna said, "according to my last ultrasound. Do you want to see pictures?"

"Of course!" Ashley gushed grabbed the slides Hanna passed her. "I can't believe you're making me a grandma."

"I know," Hanna sighed. "It came as kind of a shock to us too."

"I better go show Ted," Ashley said as she ran out to the patio.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked Hanna while she searched the rest of the box.

"I don't know," Hanna told him. "This feels like a sick joke."

Caleb kissed her forehead and rubbed her back trying to console her. Then he noticed a small white card wedged in the slats of the cardboard box. He picked it out and handed it to Hanna. It was a plain white card with the letter A written in red lipstick and outlined with a heart. Hanna's heart stopped and she turned around giving Caleb a panicked look.

* * *

Wes hauled his camera equipment behind him and walked in through the front door seeing Spencer bent over a newspaper. He tapped the top of her desk jolting her back to life.

"Sorry," she said startled. "I didn't even hear you come in."

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Almost an hour," she told him.

"Wow," Wes sighed. "The rumors are true about Spencer Hastings."

"What?" she scoffed. "I'm punctual?"

"And clearly not a morning person," he said quickly.

"Sorry," she apologized again. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Can I talk to you about something before I get started?" he asked.

"Sure," she said shoving the volatile newspaper aside.

"June third," he told her, "my brother's coming back to town. He's been on sabbatical and I need to pick him up from the airport. Can you put that on the schedule?"

"Yeah," she smiled making a note of it. "Of course."

"Thanks," he told her.

"I'm going to The Brew," she said. "Need anything?"

"I'm all set here," he told her.

Spencer balled up the newspaper and shoved it in her bag. Then she headed across the street to grab a cup of coffee. Emily gave her a bright smile when she saw her walk in the door. Spencer ordered a large coffee and then sat down at a bistro table. A few minutes later Emily brought over her coffee.

"You okay?" Emily asked her.

"Yeah," Spencer said trying to forget the news she had received that morning.

In that moment Aria arrived in the door. Emily gave her a smiled and then got up to make her coffee.

"Waiting for anyone?" Aria asked Spencer taking the seat opposite her.

"Nope," Spencer gave her a smile. "Join me."

"Well, I don't have much time," Aria explained.

"Actually," Spencer said. "I'm glad I ran into you here."

"Why?" Aria asked confused. "What's up?"

"Ezra is coming back," Spencer told her. "His sabbatical is up."

"Oh," Aria sighed, "I kind of heard something around the office, but uh, how did you know?"

"Wes told me," Spencer explained. "I hired him as a photographer at the boutique."

"How long have you been keeping that a secret?" Aria asked her.

"We all keep secrets," Spencer reminded her as she shot a look in Emily's direction. "This just slipped my mind."

"Well," Aria stood up to grab her coffee from the bar, "thanks for telling me, I guess."

Aria left the coffee shop delivering another harsh blow to Spencer's already stressful day, which was only made worse by the arrival of Hanna and Caleb.

"Hi," Spencer smiled when she saw them. Then she noticed their solemn faces. "What's going on?"

"Okay," Hanna took a deep breath and passed the white card along to Spencer.

Spencer took it and traced the red lipstick mark. Then she looked at Hanna.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked. Hanna nodded. "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else?"

"Yeah," Hanna replied. "I tried the shop but Wes said you were here."

"Come on," Spencer said getting up. "I need to show you guys something."

They followed her to the shop across the street where Wes was packing up his things. Spencer gave him a smile and a courteous greeting before he took off and they locked the door behind him.

"Okay," Hanna said taking a seat.

Caleb sat down beside her and Spencer took a seat at her desk pulling up the calendar on her computer.

"Okay," she explained. "When I tried to put Mona's date in the calendar, a virus popped up. Just red A's, then the computer shut down."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Caleb asked.

"I didn't want to involve you," Spencer replied. "Not until I asked Hanna, but then it never happened again and I forgot about it until today."

"What happened today?" Hanna asked her.

"Here," Spencer pulled out the newspaper.

"What does it mean?" Hanna asked glossing over the article. "Andrew's getting married?"

"I don't know," Spencer lied not ready to divulge her secret just yet.

"It doesn't matter," Hanna said shaking her head and pulling out the card once again. "A sent this to my mom and we need to figure out who this copycat is."

"What if it's not a copycat?" Spencer asked. "This all started when Mona came in to have her wedding planned."

"I don't think it's Mona," Hanna told her. "It doesn't smell like her, especially not after what she said yesterday at her wedding."

"So," Caleb asked, "are you guys going to let me in this time?"

"Of course baby," Hanna kissed his cheek. "Not telling you before was the worst decision of my life."

* * *

Emily locked the door to The Brew and dropped it in her purse. Then she pulled out the business card Paige had handed her earlier that day. She hopped into her car and drove toward the motel on the edge of town. She pulled into a spot and approached Paige's room before tapping twice.

"Hello?" Paige asked opening the door.

"Hi," Emily said out of breath. "Sorry to show up like this."

"It's fine," Paige smiled. "I kind of hoped for it. Come in."

Emily took a deep breath and stepped into the stale motel room. Paige offered her a bottled water.

"Thirsty?" she handed it to her. "It will cost me a fortune but you're worth it."

"I'm fine," Emily told her.

Emily sat down on the side of the bed. Paige grabbed the stool from the desk and dragged it over to sit across from Emily. They both spent a minute in silence before either said anything.

"This may have been a bad idea," Emily breathed.

"No," Paige told her. "I'm glad you're here."

"So," Emily said finally. "I guess I should tell you..."

Emily didn't get a chance to finish her thought before Paige's lips collided with hers pushing them both back onto the bed. Emily pressed her hand to Paige's face and deepened the kiss.

It had been years since she and Paige had been this close, but it felt so familiar to be back in her arms. It took everything in Emily's power to finally put an end to it.

"Wait," she said gently pushing Paige away.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked.

"I'm pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

**~ 9 ~**

Spencer's alarm blared signaling the sun would be rising in a matter of minutes. She rolled over across the bed and slammed it to quiet the noise while silently cursing herself for not having turned it off before. She opened her eyes and looked at the window which was basically pitch black. This was her one day per week to sleep in and she had managed to self-sabotage it.

Worse yet, she was now wide awake with no chance of falling back asleep. She sat up, propping herself against her pillows and grabbed the TV remote but the early morning motion made her feel sick to her stomach. She swallowed the vile taste in her mouth and rubbed her hand over her stomach trying to ease her early morning aches.

She clicked the television on just in time to catch the end of a televised sermon. She rolled her eyes at the dismal entertainment options she faced and crawled out of bed in search of some sustenance. She pulled a robe over herself and tiptoed toward the fridge.

Through the tiny window she could see her mother's car parked in the driveway. Since Spencer had changed career paths and invested all of her savings in a brand new business, she had moved into her parents' barn to save money. She had not had a chance to renovate it since Melissa occupied the place, and memories of the friction between the sisters stared her in the face on a daily basis.

Although they had not been pleased with Spencer's idea to abandon her chosen field, her parents had been somewhat supportive to the move. Initially they were ecstatic to have her around more but that didn't keep them from taking off most weekend, especially now that they were both retired.

Spencer smiled at the sight of her mother's car. Even though they hardly saw each other despite being only paces away, it gave her comfort to know that her parents were close by. Then she turned back to the kitchenette and realized what she wanted couldn't be found in her tiny makeshift apartment.

She threw on a loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts before picking up her bag and heading down the street to The Brew. She opened the door setting off the familiar chime and looked inside to find the place only barely fit for customers. Knowing she was probably their first customer of the day, Spencer sunk into a velvet chair and suddenly felt her stomach turning over with serious hunger pains. Finally, Emily popped her head out of the kitchen and smiled at her.

"Hey," Emily gave her a huge smile. "You're up early for a Sunday."

"I accidentally set my alarm," Spencer said as her stomach grumbled once again.

"Large black coming up," Emily told her, "and maybe an egg croissant."

"You're the best," Spencer said sitting on a bar stool.

Emily disappeared into the kitchen once more to make Spencer's breakfast. She laid the food out on the grill and grabbed a warm plate from the dishwasher. Then she grabbed a few pieces of fruit and chopped them up quickly placing them nicely in a bowl. As she was waiting for the food to cook, her phone beeped. She pulled it out of her apron and looked at a text from an unknown number: _You can't keep it a secret much longer. Confess or face the consequences -A._

"Fuck," Emily breather dropping the phone in her pocket.

She thought pranks like these were over but realized there would probably never be an end to it. She read the text one more time and smirked at the ambiguity of it all. This was clearly a copycat. The A that had tortured them for years was far more clever than this.

Emily gathered the food onto a plate for Spencer and then grabbed her a coffee trying to forget the text, but finding it quite difficult. She definitely had a secret but so did everyone else. In fact, she was probably keeping a dozen secrets. However, there was one that would manifest itself slowly in a matter of months, and maybe the new A was right. It was definitely time to share it.

She headed back to the dining room and placed the plates in front of Spencer. Who smiled brightly before picking up a fork and shoveling fruit into her mouth.

"This is amazing," Spencer said spewing bits of food everywhere.

"I guess you were hungry," Emily teased her.

"Starved," Spencer told her as she washed down her eggs with coffee.

Emily giggled as her friend nearly broke a world record for fastest eating. Then her thoughts drifted back to the cryptic text. It was definitely time to tell her friends but she needed to tell them together and in the perfect place.

"Hey Spencer," she said as the hungry brunette cleaned her plate, "are you free tonight?"

"Yeah," Spencer shrugged.

"I'm closing the place early tonight," Emily told her. "I was thinking of having the girls over."

"That's an excellent idea," Spencer told her. "I will one hundred percent be needing a glass of chardonnay tonight."

"I'll put you down as a yes," Emily laughed as Spencer skipped out of the cafe.

Now left in the empty cafe, Emily got to work cleaning up and preparing for the Sunday brunch crowd. She was in the middle of a full-blown milk steaming episode when she let her mind drift to the events from the week before.

It had been a week since Emily found herself lying on the bed on Paige's motel room. Since then they had not seen each other and Emily could only imagine how hurt Paige felt at hearing such a shocking bit of news with absolutely no warning.

Emily felt guilty, more than anything, for having left immediately. She didn't even wait for Paige to react before she ran out the door and hopped into her car. She was probably already back on the road before Paige could even process the words that had come out of Emily's mouth.

Before she could dwell on the events that had transpired any longer, she was interrupted by footsteps creeping up behind her. She turned around swiftly and caught sight of Toby tiptoeing behind her.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

"I have good news," Toby told her. "I got a job in town so I can give back your spare room."

"That's amazing," Emily hugged him. "If I wasn't knocked up right now we would celebrate properly with a bottle of champs."

"That's okay," he hugged her tight. "I'm more of a Sam Adams guy anyway."

"How about I cook up a special lunch," she offered.

"I have to drive into Ravenswood," Toby explained, "for some supplies. I probably won't be back until late."

"Dinner then," Emily smiled. "If you're up for it."

"Dinner it is," Toby replied.

He grabbed his keys and headed out the door leaving Emily to handle her morning employees. She announced that she would be closing up shop early. After delivering the happy news she texted all of her friends inviting them to come by the cafe later.

* * *

Hanna was awoken by the shrill chirp of her phone going off. Fighting off the urge to chuck her phone across the room, she finally reached around in the dark and picked it up. Blinking her eyes open, she vaguely recognized Emily's name on the sender line.

"Fu-" Caleb groaned rolling over. "Make it stop."

"Sorry," Hanna cooed.

She shut her phone off and shoved it in the drawer of her nightstand. Then she rolled over and rested her head on Caleb's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Caleb wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead gently.

"Hey," he croaked, "what time is it?"

"Too early," Hanna breathed.

"We should probably get up," Caleb told her. "I want to spend the whole day with you."

"You could spend it with me in bed," she smirked.

"Tempting," he said sliding his hand under her shirt.

"Nope," she moved his hand away. "I meant literally just sleeping in bed."

"Come on," he pleaded kissing her cheek.

"I'm tired babe," she protested, "and I have to be up at the crack of dawn for work tomorrow."

"What if I make it worth your while?" he whispered.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Breakfast in bed," he said seductively.

"You are playing dirty," she smirked as Caleb ran out of their bedroom.

Left alone, Hanna propped herself up against the pillows and grabbed her phone. She read the text from Emily once again. As much as Hanna loved her friends, she didn't want to spend the afternoon drinking coffee with them. Especially not when she only got to see Caleb a couple days out of the week. She looked at the text once again. Emily never closed the shop early. Before she could send a response, Caleb was standing in the doorway carrying a tray of food.

"Bon appetite," Caleb placed the tray on the edge of the bed.

"Are you trying to butter me up?" she asked taking in the rich scent. "Like, literally? This is full of butter."

"You're eating for two now," Caleb replied.

"Exactly," Hanna took a bite of fruit. "I need to be eating healthy things so I don't set our baby up for obesity and heart disease from the beginning."

"One piece of bacon won't kill you," he laughed.

"Not taking my chances," she told him. Then she grabbed his hand and put on her serious face. "You're gonna hate me..."

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"Em wants me to come over," Hanna explained. "She's closing the shop early. It sounds serious, she never does that..."

"You should go," Caleb said. "Before you know it, this baby will be here and you'll hardly get a chance to see them anymore."

"You're okay with that?" she asked. "I mean, I hardly get a chance to see you as it is."

"I'm glad you brought that up," Caleb told her.

"Uh oh," Hanna paused, "why do I feel a serious conversation coming on?"

"I was thinking," Caleb said, "now that you've started the company, maybe it would be best if you quit your job in New York."

"Caleb!" Hanna was outraged.

"I miss you when you're gone," he told her, "and I miss out on my fatherly duties. What if something happens? You're another state away."

"Then maybe you should quit your job and move to New York," she retorted.

"I would," he told her, "but the show is ending anyway. We knew it was a temporary thing."

"Exactly," Hanna said. "It's temporary, and there are only two months left before we wrap. Then I'll be back here permanently just like we planned."

"We decided that before you were pregnant," he told her. "Don't you think that changes everything?"

"I'm pregnant," Hanna said exasperated, "not dying. So far, it hasn't interfered with my work and I only have two months before my contract is up. I'm not going to just give it up."

"I should have known," he told her, "you've always been headstrong."

"Babe," Hanna cupped his cheek in her hand, "we knew going into this it would be hard, but we're almost done and then we can settle into that normal family life you always wanted."

"I'll get started on the white picket fence," he teased her.

* * *

For the tenth time that day Spencer was hit by a wave of nausea. She chalked it up to her early morning wake up call, which was also the likely culprit for the unhealthy amount of water weight she had put on.

She took a look at the clock and realized she needed to get going if she was going to meet the girls at The Brew. She threw on a sweatshirt and grabbed her keys as she left the barn, locking up behind her. It was only a short walk to The Brew and Spencer arrived at the door just as Emily was closing up shop. She let herself in the back door and gave Emily a huge smile.

"Hey," Emily ushered her inside.

"Hello hello," Aria said tapping on the front door.

Spencer gave her a smile and walked over to open the door for her, locking it again once Aria was inside.

"Do you know what this is all about?" Aria whispered to her.

"No idea," Spencer shrugged.

"Do you guys want anything?" Emily interrupted.

"Coffee," Aria said eagerly.

"The same," Spencer said.

"Coming right up," Emily smiled as Hanna popped in through the back door. Emily smiled at her, "lock that?"

"Got it," Hanna said grabbing a glass of water and picking up Aria's coffe.

Hanna and Emily brought the drinks to the table where Aria and Spencer were sitting. The four of them got comfortable and finally Hanna turned on her signature charm.

"Okay," she tapped the table, "I don't mean to cut this get together short but I've got a train to catch and a boyfriend to kiss goodbye on said train platform. So, if we could hurry this up..."

"Fine," Emily cleared her throat, "I'm sure you're all wondering..."

"I'm with Hanna," Spencer said, "get to it."

"I'm pregnant," Emily finally blurted out.

She watched as her friends' faces fell in shock. For a moment, she worried they would be upset or unsupportive, but slowly a smile spread across Hanna's face and she pulled Emily in for a hug.

"That's amazing," Hanna whispered to her. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah," Emily nodded.

"So you...?" Spencer tried to find the right words.

"I used a donor," Emily told her. "It's just me."

"You never said anything," Aria breathed as anxiety built up inside of her.

"I didn't want to get my hopes up," Emily explained. "It doesn't always work and..."

"I just didn't know you even wanted kids," Aria's was almost attacking her.

"I'm prepared for this," Emily defended herself. "I know I'm young and...alone...but this is what I want...what I've always wanted."

"You aren't even married," Aria protested.

Hanna shot her a menacing look.

"Aria," Hanna scoffed.

"Sorry," Aria replied. "I don't know what came over me...I was just..."

"It's okay," Emily said. "I know, it's a lot to handle, but this is not an impulsive decision. I want to be a mom and I want to start that part of my life right now."

As Emily gave her speech, tears welled up in Hanna's eyes. She knew what Emily was going through and she couldn't even imagine how difficult it would be to face against all of that opposition that Aria was unjustly throwing her way.

"Hey," Hanna smiled at Emily through her tears, "you're going to be the best mom and when things get tough you'll always have us here."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked. "I don't want a baby ruining all your girls' nights."

"Trust me," Hanna told her, "your baby won't get in the way of my party life at all."

"How do you know?" Emily replied.

"I was going to wait to tell you guys in a couple weeks," Hanna said looking around, "but I guess now is probably as good a time as any."

"Shut up..." Aria's mouth dropped open.

"I'm pregnant too," Hanna said ignoring Aria's comment.

"Thank God!" Emily slammed her hands against the table. "Now I have someone to go with me to prenatal yoga."

"Really?" Hanna scoffed. "That's why you're excited I'm pregnant, not because our kids can be friends, or you'll have someone to relate to..."

"We can totally relate," Emily teased her, "at prenatal yoga."

"Fine," Hanna turned to the other girls who were starting to lose interest. "Sorry, we're done with the baby talk."

"Hey," Emily nudged Spencer, "you've been quiet."

"Just thinking," Spencer replied, trying to convince herself that the weird funk she had been in all day wasn't related to the condition her friends now found themselves in.

"Okay," Hanna said seeing Caleb tapping on the window, "I hate to cut this reunion short, but I've got a train to catch."

"I'll walk out with you," Aria said.

They said their goodbyes and Emily locked up the cafe behind them. Her phone beeped as she returned to the table where Spencer was still sitting. She pulled it out and silently read a new text: _Nice try, but it's time to tell Spencer about the secret you've been harboring upstairs – A_.

"What's that?" Spencer asked gesturing to the phone.

"An employee," Emily said quickly sitting back down.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked her.

"There's something else I need to tell you," Emily said. "Toby's back in town."

"I know," Spencer gave her a weak smile.

"You knew?" Emily asked. "You're not mad?"

"No," Spencer shook her head. "You and Toby were friends first. We've been through a lot and I'm not sure I'm ready to see him again, and if that's how I feel, he's probably not ready to see me yet either."

"Thanks," Emily told her, "for not taking it personally."

"Like I said," Spencer smiled, "he's been your friend longer than he's been my ex. I could never let our problems stand in the way of your friendship."

"Good," Emily laughed, "just, you know, it's probably best to avoid this place because he's staying in the loft."

"Whatever," Spencer sighed. Then she took a deep breath. "Let's talk about you."

"I think we've explored everything that's going on with me," Emily laughed.

Before they could have an intimate conversation, they were interrupted by keys jangling at the back door. A minute later Toby emerged from the kitchen carrying a bag of groceries.

"Em, I know you can't have wine so..." he said until his gaze landed on Spencer.

"Hey," Spencer waived tentatively.

"I didn't know you would be here," Toby said quickly.

"It's okay," Spencer grabbed her bag. "Obviously you guys have plans together. I've got to get going anyway."

"Bye," Emily hurriedly let Spencer out and locked the door behind her before turning back to Toby. "I thought you said you'd be back late."

* * *

Aria arrived at her apartment with a bottle of red stowed away in her purse. She unlocked the door and stepped inside to find Jake sitting up watching television. She put her purse down and poured two glasses of wine which she carried over to the couch.

"Hey," Jake smiled accepting the glass. "What's this for?"

"We're celebrating," she said bitterly. "Everyone is pregnant but me."

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"My mom, Emily, even perpetual party girl Hanna is pregnant," Aria explained.

"Babe," Jake put down his glass and wrapped an arm around Aria. "Are you okay?"

"Kind of," she took a sip of her wine. "It's made me realize that maybe I didn't enjoy my youth enough."

"What are you talking about?" he laughed. "You're young."

"But I got married young," she protested, "and I love what we have, but I missed out on so much because we were trying for a baby for so long..."

"I didn't want to pressure you," he said solemnly.

"You didn't," Aria assured him. "I wanted it too, but when we lost the baby it made me think maybe we're not ready. Maybe I need to have a few more drinks and go on some girls' weekends."

"How are you going on a girls' weekend when they're all popping kids out?" Jake asked.

"Don't remind me," Aria downed her wine.

"Come here," Jake said pulling her toward him so she was straddling his lap. "Let's enjoy being DINKs for a while."

"Dinks?" Aria raised an eyebrow."

"Dual income, no kids," Jake clarified.

"I like how that sounds," Aria said giving him a sweet kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**~ 10 ~**

Emily raised her arms to the ceiling inhaling deeply. Next to her, Hanna did the same as they followed the directions from the instructor. Finally they lowered to the ground and straightened out their backs. Emily looked at Hanna and gave her a bright smile which the blonde returned.

"Mmmmm," the instructor said calmly, "alright, now when you're ready return to child's pose."

Hanna and Emily finished out their exercise and then slowly got up. Emily pulled on her sweatshirt while Hanna grabbed their mats and placed them back on the rack. While Hanna was gone, Emily's phone vibrated and she looked at it to find a text from Jason asking when the produce shipment was due. She typed back a quick response and returned to her main page where the texts from A glared at her.

"What's up?" Hanna asked her.

"Uh..." Emily paused unsure of how to respond. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Is it urgent?" Hanna asked. "Can we pick up some food first? I'm starving."

"Me too," Emily groaned. "It's not pressing."

"Okay," Hanna smiled.

The two girls walked down the street and stopped at the deli, as they had every day since they agreed to take yoga together. Hanna ordered their salads and juices and paid the tab before picking up the brown paper bag and following Emily back to the loft.

"So," Hanna said as they settled into the upholstered chairs on either side of the small dining table, "what do you want to talk about?"

"This might sound weird," Emily told her, "but I think A is back."

"You too?" Hanna asked concerned.

"So it's true?" Emily breathed. "You've been getting them too?"

"Yeah," Hanna sighed. "Spencer too."

"I think it's time to talk about this," Emily replied. "All of us."

"Let's do it at my office," Hanna said. "We're closed today and Spencer is already there anyway."

"Should I text them right now?" Emily asked.

"The sooner the better," Hanna said.

* * *

For the third time that day Spencer found herself hunched over the toilet trying to catch her breath. When she was certain she had managed to suppress the urge, she stood up and washed her hands. She grabbed a bottled water from the fridge in the break room and took slow sips.

She looked across the room and saw her reflection in the trifold mirror. She smoothed out her blouse over her bloated stomach and took a deep breath. As much as she wanted to ignore the obvious signs, she knew she would have to face the truth eventually.

It had been over a month since her close encounter with Andrew Campbell, _the _Andrew Campbell from high school. The same one who was engaged to another woman only weeks later. Just the thought of it made her sick all over again. Luckily her phone went off allowing her mind to drift away from the dreadful thought of conceiving a child with a man who belonged to someone else.

Spencer picked up the phone and read Emily's urgent text message. There was definitely not a shortage of those lately. When she looked out the window, she saw her friends already headed to the shop. She glanced back at her own bloated stomach and compared it to Emily's hint of a bump under the loose sweatshirt. Next to her, Hanna still had the same flat abdomen she had worked on all during high school. She didn't know specifics, but she was certain Hanna was further along than her and still managed to rock a crop top with her yoga leggings.

"Hey," Hanna said unlocking the front door.

Spencer gave her a weak smile as they all gathered around the dressing floor.

"So," Spencer held up her phone, "can I get a hint about the nature of this meeting?"

"It's about A," Hanna told her. "Aria should be meeting us here soon."

"You think this time it's real?" Spencer asked. Emily nodded. "Fuck."

The three of them got comfortable on the cream tufted couch while they waited for Aria to walk in the door. She had clearly been in the neighborhood as she was in the doorway only minutes later.

"Lock it behind you?" Spencer commanded.

Aria did as told and took a seat across from her friends.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Another big announcement?"

"Not a happy one," Hanna replied. "We've been getting messages from A, the real A."

"Fuck," Aria breathed. "I was hoping I was the only one."

"So what do we do?" Emily sighed. "Call Rosewood's finest? They weren't much help the first time and they haven't taken us seriously since."

"I think we need to do this on our own," Hanna said. "A targeted my mom and it's only a matter of time before she goes after everyone we care about again."

"If we're going to handle this ourselves," Spencer warned, "we need to tell each other everything we know so far. Absolutely no more secrets."

"You guys already know everything about me," Hanna explained. "A told my mom I'm pregnant before anyone else knew."

"Everyone?" Spencer nudged her. "Can you think anyone that might have known?"

"Just the ultrasound tech," Hanna replied, "oh, and Mona."

"Mona?!" Emily spat out. "Isn't that suspect number one?"

"I don't think so," Hanna told them. "She only knows because I saw her at my doctor's office. She's pregnant too and as crazy as she may have been in high school, she was probably just as tired as I was. Somehow I can't see A trying to balance cyber terrorism and morning sickness."

"We can't rule her out just yet," Spencer said.

"Well, that's all I can tell you," Hanna said, "other than a weird tabloid article about our business but that could have just been a nosy reporter. It didn't really smell of A."

"Okay," Emily took a deep breath, "I guess you already know I'm pregnant and I told Spencer about Toby."

"What about Toby?" Hanna asked.

"He's back in town," Spencer said quickly. "It's not really a secret."

"Well, he's been staying with me so..." Emily explained.

"Let's think about why A might be interested," Aria chimed in.

"He's not your sperm donor, is he?" Spencer asked.

"No," Emily shook her head.

"Em," Aria said slowly, "I don't want to pry, but do you think that your secret baby daddy might become relevant to A's vendetta?"

"Probably," Emily rolled her eyes. "Everything always comes back to A."

"Let's just move on," Hanna said. "Unless A brings it—"

"It's Jason," Emily blurted out. "I thought it would help me be closer to Alison."

"Oh hun," Hanna pulled her into a hug. "That's sweet."

There was a minute long silence while the girls remembered their lost friend. Ali had a way of making them all feel special in their own way and even though they had discovered that she was more manipulative than kind, they couldn't deny that her impact on their lives had made them better human beings.

"I guess there's something I need to share," Aria said finally.

"Yeah," Spencer blinked away her tears. "Your turn."

"In January," Aria began, her lip quivering, "I lost a baby."

"Oh my God," Emily breathed suddenly feeling so guilty for the child growing inside of her.

"It's okay," Aria said, "we've had some time to get through it..."

"I'm sorry," Hanna told her. "If I had known..."

"It's not your fault," Aria sighed. "It's mine."

"No," Spencer told her. "It happens, you can't blame yourself."

"I can," Aria stared straight at Spencer, "you know I deserved it."

"What are you talking about?" Hanna asked.

"In high school," Aria explained, "I was pregnant, with Ezra's child. I knew that if anyone found out, his life would be over...so I..."

"It's okay," Spencer hugged her tightly, "we don't have to talk about it."

"Yes we do," Aria said, tears streaming down her face. "No one knew except for Spencer, but somehow A does."

"I think we should stop for today," Spencer said. "Let's just keep an eye out for each other and if anything happens again we'll meet back here."

The girls all nodded in agreement while Aria did her best to compose herself. Finally, she wiped her tears and gave Spencer a hug. Hanna offered to take Aria home and the two slipped out after a tearful goodbye.

"Fuck," Emily sighed, "I feel awful."

"It's not your fault," Spencer told her. "You can't feel guilty."

"It's just not fair," Emily replied.

Before Spencer could reply, there was a tap at the door. They both looked up to see Toby holding two coffees.

"What's he doing here?" Spencer asked Emily.

"I don't know," Emily shrugged.

"Shit," Spencer said as her stomach turned over as she got up to open the door for him.

"Hey," he smiled offering the drink to her. "Black, two sugars."

"Thank you," she took it eyeing him up and down.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"I should probably get back to The Brew," Emily said hastily grabbing her purse.

"Em!" Spencer's eyes pleaded for her to stay.

"Bye," Emily said as she bolted out of the door past Toby.

"Can we talk?" Toby persisted.

"Uh yeah," Spencer said leading him inside.

"I'm sorry," he said as they sat down on the couch, "for the other night."

"I wasn't just you," she told him. "I couldn't run out of there fast enough."

"Look," he said, "I've been thinking a lot about you."

"Toby," she pleaded, "please don't do this right now."

"Spencer," he said slowly, "it's been years since we last saw each other and I still love you so much. You can't deny you feel the same way."

"I do," she sighed. "I'll always love you, but things will never be the same way they were before."

"We have been through so much," Toby told her. "Just give it one more chance."

He didn't give her a chance to respond. He knew that words were Spencer's forte. Their love was a fluke, illogical, a breech in the system. The only way to convince her was by shutting off her ability to think.

Toby's strong hands grabbed her waist and pulled her close as his lips came dangerously close to hers. Spencer's mind flew into a haze and her breathing became shallow. Finally, unable to deny their connection, she closed the space between their lips. With her permission, Toby deepened the kiss and Spencer looped her arms around his neck.

Carefully he lowered her down onto the couch. His lips explored the rest of her body causing a shiver to run through Spencer's spine. Against her better judgment she let Toby lift up her shirt and press his lips to her ribcage with every intention of leaving a mark.

"Stop, stop, stop," she said quickly coming back to her sense. "We can't do this."

"Sorry," Toby sat back up and let Spencer readjust her top. "I didn't come here for that."

"I know," she sighed, "and trust me, I want it too, but not like this."

"How about a real date?" he asked.

"I'll pick you up and everything," he offered.

"I'd like that," Spencer smiled.

"Friday?" he asked.

"Pick me up at eight?" she smiled.

Toby smiled and gave her another kiss. For a moment Spencer forgot everything in her life that was going wrong. Toby was back in her life and she was not about to let him go again under any circumstances.

* * *

**AN: Finally, some Spoby! You guys can stop sending me hate mail now. I want them to be together as much as you do. Next order of business, I am more than happy to give you a double update (spoiler alert: there's 100 times more Spoby in the next chapter) in exchange for ten reviews. So, leave me ten reviews, and you'll get another chapter tonight!**

**Ezria fans, just sit tight, your time is coming soon. Lastly, would you guys like me to post a preview at the end of every chapter so you know what comes next? I've seen other people do it but I want to know how you'll like it :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: As promised, here is today's bonus chapter and stay tuned for a sneak preview at the end to know what happens in the next installment. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming :)**

**~ 11 ~**

Hanna was awoken by a gentle kiss left on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see Caleb dressed for work.

"Do you have to go?" she asked him.

"I promise," he told her, "I'll make it up to you when I get back."

"You better," she said sitting up. "I finally have my energy back and there are a hundred things we need to do before this baby comes."

"I'll be back at five," Caleb laughed. "Let me know if you want me to pick something up."

"Bye babe," Hanna called out as he grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

Slowly she threw off the covers and crawled out of bed. Throwing her hair up into a bun, she jumped into the shower. She let the cool water slide down her skin and fall down into the drain. When she was cleaned off, she threw the shower curtain aside and wrapped herself in a towel.

Then she stepped into her closet and dug out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She threw on the clothes but struggled with the button on her jeans.

"Fuck," she groaned as she looked into the mirror.

She hardly looked pregnant but she was definitely struggling to fit into her old clothes. After a final attempt to fasten her jeans, she pulled them back off and opted for a pair of pair of leggings instead. Then she sashayed into the bathroom to put on a touch of makeup before picking up her bag and heading into town.

Hanna stopped outside of Dr. Sullivan's office and took a deep breath before opening the door. The psychologist gave her a kind smile and ushered her inside. Hanna looked around the familiar room before taking a seat on the couch.

"So," Dr. Sullivan pulled out her notebook, "it's been a while."

"Yes," Hanna sighed. "I guess it has."

"Is there anything specific you want to talk about?" the doctor asked.

"I had a problem," Hanna explained, "in high school, with my body image."

"Right," Dr. Sullivan replied.

"For years," Hanna told her, "I had it under control, but I'm worried it could resurface."

"Is there a particular reason why you think that?" the shrink asked.

"I'm pregnant," Hanna told her, "and I have to convince myself every day that it's okay to be gaining weight."

"Let's try a little exercise," the doctor told her.

Before she could elaborate, Hanna's phone started ringing. Hanna apologized profusely as she pulled it out of her purse to turn it off. She turned off the ringer and a text glared at her: **Once a piggy, always a piggy**.

* * *

Emily put down a carafe of coffee and looked around the busy cafe. She had not eaten in a few hours and the tiny human inside of her was begging to be fed. She let the kitchen staff know she was taking a break and headed up to the loft.

"Hey," Toby smiled at her from the couch where he was tuning a guitar.

"I thought you were at work," she said heading into the kitchen to prepare herself something to eat.

"I'm on the night shift," Toby explained. "Don't have to go in for a few hours."

"You hungry?" she asked heating up some soup on the stove.

"I could eat," he told her.

Emily smiled and heated up some bread in the toaster. Then she grabbed two bowls and loaded them up with soup before taking a seat next to Toby.

"So," she smiled at Toby, "how are things with you and Spencer?"

"I don't know yet," he replied. "Tonight's our first date."

"Where are you taking her?" Emily inquired.

"There's a movie in the park," Toby said. "I was thinking of packing a picnic. In fact, maybe you can help me..."

"Sure," Emily smiled. "I'll have the kitchen whip something up. Maybe I can even find a basket around here somewhere."

"You think she'll like that?" Toby asked.

"Are you kiddi –" Emily was suddenly stopped short by a jabbing pain in her side.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked concerned.

"Yeah," Emily said, a small tear sliding down her right cheek. "It was just the baby kicking."

"It's so weird," Toby said, "you being pregnant..."

"I know," Emily laughed. "Who would have thought..."

"I guess we're growing up," Toby said.

* * *

Hanna hurried out of Dr. Sullivan's office with her mind full of new ideas to speculate over. She walked the few blocks to her own office which she shared with Spencer and stepped inside to see her business partner quickly tapping away at her keyboard.

"Hey," Spencer smiled at her.

"Hi," Hanna said dropping her bag on her desk. "How's everything around here?"

"Fine," Spencer told her. "It's been a quiet morning."

Hanna sat down to get comfortable at her desk but was brought to her feet almost instantly when a delivery man arrived. He handed her a basket full of pink and blue stuffed animals which were held together by cellophane.

"Thank you," she smiled accepting it.

"Spencer Hastings?" the delivery man asked.

"Uh no," Hanna pointed him in Spencer's direction. "She's over there."

"This is for you," the man said placing the basket on Spencer's desk.

"Uh, thanks," Spencer smiled before the man let himself out.

"What's that?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know," Spencer searched for a card.

She unwrapped the basket and pulled out the stuffed animals one by one. Underneath were nearly a dozen boxes of pregnancy tests but the A on each box was traced with red lipstick so they read **pregnAncy test**.

"What the fuck?" Spencer breathed.

"Spence?" Hanna peered over her shoulder. "What does this mean?"

"I did something bad," Spencer said sinking into her desk chair.

"What are you talking about?" Hanna asked her

"Fuck," Spencer buried her head in her hands.

"It's okay," Hanna rubbed her back. "You don't have to tell me."

"No," Spencer retorted, "I do. Remember the wedding we did for the Campbells?"

"Yeah," Hanna replied. "Andrew's little sister?"

"Mhm," Spencer nodded. "After you left that night, I slept with Andrew."

"Everyone has one night stands," Hanna shrugged trying to comfort her friend. Then she remembered A's message in the wedding announcements. "Oh, that's what A meant."

"It gets worse," Spencer told her. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Think is different than know," Hanna told her. "You could be mistaking it for a number of things."

"I want to believe that," Spencer sighed, "but something tells me I have to face the facts."

"You won't know for sure until you take a test," Hanna told her.

"Fine," Spencer picked up a box from her malicious gift.

"No!" Hanna took it from her hands. "Get your own. A probably tampered with these."

"You're right," Spencer replied. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"Do you want to do it together?" Hanna offered.

"Yeah," Spencer smiled, "that would actually be really great."

"Okay," Hanna told her. "Come by tomorrow."

"Thank you," Spencer whispered.

"It's going to be okay," Hanna told her.

She placed her arms around Spencer and hugged her tightly, letting her know that after everything they had endured with every incarnation of A, they could tackle any obstacle that came their way.

* * *

Aria sat on the edge of her bath tub staring at the pregnancy test in her hand. She had finally come to terms with the idea of not having children, at least not right now, and suddenly her body had decided that this was the perfect week for her to skip a period. The test in her hand was still registering. It reminded her of the first time she had needed one of these.

It had been nearly ten years ago. Aria and Ezra had always been careful but this time was different. The condom had fallen off. Neither of them was to blame, but they knew the consequences of bringing a child into the delicate nature of their relationship. They took the proper measures in case of an accident like that and the following morning headed to the pharmacy. Aria took both pills as ordered but they threw her cycle out of walk and a month later she found herself in Ezra's studio apartment peeing on a stick.

When the time was up, the teenaged Aria looked at the test. It was a definite negative. She breathed a sigh of relief and tossed it in the trash. She washed her hands and stepped out of the bathroom. Ezra sat at his desk chair with his head hanging in his hands. When he saw Aria his face fell.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she smiled sitting on the couch. "It's negative."

"Hey," Ezra got up and took a seat next to her. "I'm sorry, at least now it's over."

"It's okay," Aria replied. "I should have been smarter about this, gotten on the pill, something..."

"It's not your fault," Ezra told her. "I'm supposed to be the adult in this situation. I'm not supposed to let things like this happen to you."

"I'm not a child, Ezra," she snapped.

"I know," he kissed her forehead. "You're amazing and funny and smart, but you're also in an impossible relationship. If this got out, if I got you pregnant, we would both be hit with a world of pain."

"Let's just be happy it was negative," she said solemnly.

"Aria," Ezra slipped his fingers between hers, "someday, we'll have our chance."

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yeah," he breathed, "when you're older, and done with school, we'll have a tiny place in the city with a kid on the way...and he'll be the luckiest child..."

"Don't," Aria stopped him. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"But I can promise you this," he protested. "Aria, I want to make you the happiest girl...I mean woman, who ever lived."

Aria snapped back to reality when her timer went off. That day in Ezra's apartment now felt like a distant memory. So much had happened since then and now, here she was, finally ready to be a mom but no longer with the man she had imagined she would grow old with.

She looked at the stick in her hands. Two lines. She was pregnant but the worst was not yet over. The two red lines stared at her like a premonition of suffering. The last time had been such a happy moment, a time for her and Jake to share a whole new experience together, but now she was alone in a bathroom praying for the best but fearing the worst.

* * *

Spencer sat in the passenger seat of Toby's sedan. She could have sworn they were driving in circles but could not bring herself to question Toby. He had clearly worked very hard to plan this date. He was even wearing cologne.

"Do I get a hint?" Spencer asked ending the silence.

"You'll like it," he told her.

"No hints?" she reiterated.

"We're almost there," Toby assured her pulling into a parking lot.

"What is this?" Spencer asked.

"Rosewood Park," Toby explained.

He stopped the car and got out, running to the other side to open her door.

"Thank you," Spencer smiled as he helped her to her feet.

She stepped out onto the street and smoothed out her floral sundress while Toby popped the trunk open and pulled out a large picnic basket.

"So," she said, "what's in the basket?"

"They're having a John Hughes marathon at the park," he explained, "and Emily was kind enough to pack us dinner."

"_Weird Science_?" Spencer asked eagerly.

"And Ferris Bueller," Toby replied.

"You haven't lost your touch Cavanaugh," she smirked as they walked to a small clearing in the park.

Toby put the basket down and pulled out a huge blanket which he laid down for them. They both sat down and Toby pulled out a large glass bottle.

"They don't allow alcohol in the park," he explained pouring her a glass, "but we do have the best mineral water imported from France."

"It's like the poor man's champagne," Spencer teased taking a sip.

"Fruit," Toby said pulling out their provisions one by one, "cheeses, bread..."

"Hey," Spencer cut him off placing a hand on his knee.

"What?" Toby turned to look at her.

"Thanks for this," she smiled.

Then she leaned in close. Neither said a word as their lashes fluttered against one another. Finally, Toby pressed his lips to hers. His hand landed on the small of her back pulling her close to him. Spencer smiled into the kiss and dug her hands into his dark hair as they fell backward onto the grass.

* * *

Hanna laid across the couch propped up on pillows with a parenting book in her hands. Caleb stood in the kitchen chopping up vegetables for a salad while the television played an old movie.

"How hungry are you?" Caleb asked her.

"Starved," she told him, turning the page of her book.

"Okay," he smiled grabbing a couple of plates.

He served their dinner and walked the plates and silverware to the living room where Hanna was sitting. She sniffed the freshly prepared food and put down her book.

"I like when you're domestic," she smirked as Caleb handed her dinner.

"Now that you've abandoned me," he told her, "I've had to dig out those cooking books."

"That was the plan all along," Hanna teased taking a bit of her chicken.

They laughed and teased each other until they were full. Then Caleb grabbed their empty plates and cleaned them before returning to the couch next to Hanna.

"You know what?" she said sliding her fingers in between his.

"What?" Caleb asked curious.

"You were right," she admitted.

"I know," he said smugly, "but could you be a little more specific?"

"About commuting," she told him. "There are so many things I want to do and I just want to be with you all the time."

"So you're quitting?" he asked her.

"Of course not," Hanna snapped. "I'm less than two months from being following this through and then I can move back here with you permanently. We'll have a little baby to take care of and Spencer and I can make dreams come true for the rest of our lives, I just wish we didn't have to be apart so much."

"I think it's good for you," he said, "to do this. Our life is going to change completely when the baby comes. You would have regret quitting."

"Thanks," Hanna kissed him. Then she whispered, "I want you."

"Really?" he asked.

"Why are you so surprised?" she inquired.

"You haven't been in the mood for weeks," he explained, "pretty much since we found out you were pregnant."

"Well," she clarified, "I'm in the mood now. Are we doing this or am I flying solo?"

"Come on," he said looping his arms around her waist.

Hanna giggled as she wrapped her legs around him. Caleb lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom where he gently laid her down on the bed before covering her with kisses.

* * *

Toby sat cross-legged in the dark while the credits rolled. Spencer was asleep on the ground with her head resting in his lap. He stroked her long hair, pulling it away from her face. Then he kissed her forehead.

"Hey," she breathed, her voice even raspier when she woke up.

"There's still another movie," Toby told her, "but maybe we should get home."

"No," she said sitting up. "Let's stay. You wanted to see it."

"You're tired," Toby told her. "This movie is thirty years old. I'm sure I'll have another chance."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Let's get you home."

"Thanks," Spencer smiled.

Toby helped her up and they packed up the remnants of their picnic. Then he walked her back to his car and opened the door for her to slide in. Toby shoved the basket in the trunk and then walked around to the front seat to start the car. They drove in silence as Toby piloted them through town until he reached the Hastings home. Spencer's renovated barn was pitch black when they arrived.

"Thanks for tonight," Spencer said.

"I'll walk you to the door," he smiled getting out and opening her door once again.

They made the short trek up to her door as slowly as humanly possible. Their hands brushed as Spencer pulled out her house key.

"I'd invite you in," she smiled, "but I'm really ready to pass out. I hope that's not rude."

"It's okay," Toby smiled. "I wasn't expecting to come in on a first date."

"Good night," Spencer kissed his cheek, "and thanks again."

"You're welcome," Toby smiled.

He didn't turn back to the car but he didn't pressure her to let him in either. Then he slid a hand across her waist and pulled her close. Toby's hot breath warmed her neck as his lips grazed hers. Her hand caressed his cheek and she closed the space between their lips. Toby pulled her tighter, deepening the kiss. Then, without warning, he pulled away.

"Good night Spencer," he smiled before turning on his heel and walking back to his car.

She slid her key in the door and slipped inside before locking it behind her. She leaned against the wall and pressed her hand to her abdomen.

"Fuck," she groaned, knowing her relationship with Toby was doomed if her suspicions were true.

* * *

Aria sat on the couch next to Jake while they watched the fight. This was their agreement. One night they would watch the MMA fights on the cable, the following night it was her turn to pick a movie. Tonight was different though, Aria was usually bored watching these fights, but right now all she could think of was the box of positive pregnancy tests shoved under the bathroom sink.

"Hey," she finally spoke up.

"Everything okay?" he asked pausing the show.

"I need to tell you something," she turned to face him. "I'm pregnant."

"Aria," he paused, "are you sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I took the tests today. I can't really believe it myself, but I can't handle being the only one who knows."

"Are you okay?" he asked her. "I mean, after everything..."

"I don't know," she sighed. "I really thought I could move on from this but now I just want to be happy. Being a mom is everything that I wanted but I'm scared."

"I know babe," he put an arm around her, "but there was nothing you did wrong. There's no reason that this should end up like last time."

"I just can't shake the feeling that everything is out of my control," she replied.

"It's going to be okay," Jake told her. "We'll do all the right things."

"What if it's not enough?" she sighed. "Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah," he breathed.

"If this time," she paused unsure she could say that word. "If this time ends up like the last, can we put an end to the baby conversation. I can't handle going through this again."

"I know," he stroked her hair and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I won't put you through that again."

"Thank you," Aria breathed.

* * *

Emily placed two cappuccinos on the bar and called out the customer's name. She cleaned out the espresso machine and looked for the can of coffee beans. Unable to find it she opened the cabinet drawer and bent down.

"Ow," she groaned as the button on her jeans jutted into her stomach.

She unbuttoned it and grabbed a rubber band to hold them up, a trick she had read on the internet somewhere. Then she made a mental note to buy some new jeans, preferably the kind with the stretchy elastic waistband. Then she dug around for the coffee beans and grabbed them before looking up to find Spencer standing at the register.

"Hey," she smiled. "What can I get you?"

"Two coffees and a chamomile tea," Spencer said.

"Got it," Emily smiled as she grabbed the cups and scribbled down three orders. "How did your date with Toby go last night?"

"It was really great," Spencer said feeling guilty for keeping such a huge secret from her friends once again.

"Here you go," Emily said putting the cups in a carrier. "The tea is really hot."

"Thanks," Spencer handed her a wadded up bill before heading out the door.

Spencer took a swig of her coffee before placing it back in the carrier. Then she strolled toward Hanna's place. It was only a matter of minutes before she arrived at the door and rang the bell.

"Hey," Hanna gave her a kind smile when she opened the door.

"I brought coffee," Spencer handed her the tray, "and the tea is for you."

"Thanks," Hanna ushered her inside.

"So," Spencer paused, "how do we do this?"

"Caleb's still sleeping," Hanna explained. "Guest bathroom?"

She led Spencer into the guest bedroom where a pharmacy bag full of pregnancy tests was stowed. Hanna pulled them out and handed them to her friend, showing her the bathroom.

"I got the simple ones," Hanna said. "It just tells you if you're pregnant. None of those bullshit line tests."

"Thanks," Spencer smiled grabbing the bag.

Spencer closed the bathroom door behind her. She chugged her coffee as she read the directions, giving her plenty of ammunition to take five tests. When she was done, she laid them out on the counter and opened the door.

"So," Hanna sighed, "how do you feel?"

"Kind of like when you're a kid and your parents tell you they need to talk to you," Spencer sighed, "but you don't know if it's good or bad."

"Hey," Hanna held her hand, "the good news is you'll always have us. No matter what."

"What if it's positive?" Spencer asked. "What am I going to tell Toby?"

"I don't know," Hanna hugged her tightly.

Spencer clung to Hanna for what felt like hours. She knew that whatever happened, her girls would always be with her, but she didn't even want to think of what Toby would say. This was the ultimate betrayal.

"Hey," Hanna whispered, "I think it's time to take a look.

"Okay," Spencer sighed picking up the first test.

* * *

**SNEAK PREVIEW**

* * *

"Hey," Amber, a beautiful brunette actress, said plopping down in a makeup chair.

"Hi," Hanna laughed. "I didn't know you were on the schedule for today."

"Last minute change," Amber told her. "They're bringing Liam in to take some photos with me for the prop department."

"Oh, okay," Hanna smiled. "Natural look?"

"Yupp," Amber smiled as Hanna spun her chair around. Then she paused. "You and Liam used to date, right?"

"That was a long time ago," Hanna assured her.

* * *

"Thanks Doc," Emily said as he stepped back into the hallway.

A few minutes later a plump nurse wheel the ultrasound machine into the room and set it up next to the cot. She instructed Emily to lift her shirt and tucked a towel around her clothes. Then the woman picked up the transducer, slathered it in gel, and placed it on Emily's belly.

"Oh," the nurse gave her a bright smile, "it looks like we can see the gender. Would you like to know?"

* * *

Aria sat on the exam table as the ultrasound technician waved the transducer across her stomach. The corresponding image was mirrored on the screen in front of them and Aria smiled as she saw the life growing inside of her.

"Hmm," the tech pointed to the screen, "you see those two lines?"

"Yeah," Jake paused, "what does that mean?"

* * *

Emily got up and opened the door to find Spencer standing at the top of the steps.

"Hey," Emily said.

"I'm here to talk to Toby," Spencer explained.

"I'll just..." Emily grabbed her apron and bolted down the stairs.

"So," Toby said pulling Spencer in for a quick kiss, "didn't know you were coming around today."

"There's something I need to tell you," she said quickly.

* * *

AN: There you have it! I'm including previews from here on out so I hope you enjoy them and let me know if Emily should have a boy or girl :)


	12. Chapter 12

**~ 12 ~**

Spencer opened her eyes and looked around the barn letting herself adjust to the light before drawing the curtains. She sat up and glanced at the clock which told her it was far too early to be awake. It seemed that since she had found out for certain that she was pregnant, her symptoms had become far more intense. By Hanna's calculations, she was nearly three months along, but she wasn't about to take advice from the girl who barely passed algebra.

Once she was fully conscious, she rolled out of bed and practically crawled into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then she tiptoed into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Hanna had given her the cliff notes on pregnancy and warned her to cut back on the coffee. If the guilt of keeping this pregnancy a secret didn't kill her, she was certain the lack of caffeine would.

She took a look at herself in the mirror and smoothed her night dress over the bump that was already manifesting itself. Compared to Hanna, she was huge, likely because her thin frame did not have the curves to hide a growing stomach. Spencer searched her closet for the shift dress she wore when she felt bloated, granted even the most miraculous shift dress would not be able to hide this secret for long.

Poor Toby, she sighed thinking about the man she had been in love with since high school. He didn't deserve to be kept in the dark, but she was not even sure yet what she was going to do. She was not about to call up Andrew and let him know that he was going to become a father, especially not when he was on the verge of getting married.

"Fuck," she sighed burying her head in her hands.

How had her life turned into such a mess? A year ago Spencer was working at an amazing job, albeit one she hated, but at least she had every opportunity in the world. She was young and ready to put the A nonsense behind her, but suddenly she was crying on the bathroom floor wishing away a child who was completely innocent in the matter. Why did she always do this to herself?

* * *

Hanna readjusted her tool belt before snapping it around her waist. Her stomach was definitely no longer flat but she wasn't showing either, and she intended to keep it that way. She only had a month left on her job and she didn't feel obligated to let anyone know of her condition. She had managed the last four months and she could stick it out for one more.

"Hey," Amber, a beautiful brunette actress, said plopping down in a makeup chair.

"Hi," Hanna laughed. "I didn't know you were on the schedule for today."

"Last minute change," Amber told her. "They're bringing Liam in to take some photos with me for the prop department."

"Oh, okay," Hanna smiled. "Natural look?"

"Yupp," Amber smiled as Hanna spun her chair around. Then she paused. "You and Liam used to date, right?"

"That was a long time ago," Hanna assured her as she got to work doing Amber's makeup.

"So," Amber said slowly, "you wouldn't mind if we hung out or something?"

"Not at all," Hanna replied. "Liam and I are yesterday's news."

"That's not what the tabloids are saying," Amber smirked. "They keep putting you guys on the cover of everything. They're calling it the reunion of the century!"

"It's hardly that dramatic," Hanna laughed.

"Have you seen him yet?" Amber asked.

"Not really," Hanna replied. "I mean, I'm on the first train out of here every Friday. They hardly count on me for the pre-production meetings."

"What is it you do there?" Amber asked.

"I run a bridal business with my friend Spencer," Hanna explained.

"Come on," Amber goaded her, "you've got a guy there too, right?"

"Yeah," Hanna bit her lip. "Caleb."

"Is it serious?" Amber inquired.

"Very serious," Hanna replied. "We live together."

"Well, only two days a week," Amber corrected her.

"Just for another month," Hanna explained. "Then we're building the white picket fence."

"So domestic," Amber raised an eyebrow. "I like it."

Just as Hanna was finishing up, the door opened and a tall sandy blonde entered. Instantly her stomach dropped. She could recognize that face anywhere. It was Liam.

"Hi," she smiled putting down her brushes.

"Hey," he breathed.

"Come here," Hanna laughed walking over to give him a hug.

Amber watched intrigued as Hanna wrapped her arms around his neck and Liam's hands rested on the small of Hanna's back. They lingered there for a moment and then Liam hoisted Hanna into his arms. She let out a squeal as she clung for dear life. Finally Liam set her back down and kissed her cheek.

"You look good," he smiled. "You've got a bit of a glow about you."

"Thanks," Hanna blushed.

"It's good to –" he said.

"Yeah," Hanna cut him off.

They both stopped mid sentence, each displaying an awkward smile. A wave of discomfort filled the room leaving Amber completely entertained.

* * *

Aria input the final grade for the semester into her computer. She was finally done with work for a few weeks before she had to start her summer course. She submitted the grades and then logged off of her computer ready to face the beginning of summer.

She picked up her purse and skipped out of the office before heading toward The Brew. The place was nearly empty when she arrived so she quickly ordered two sandwiches to go, one vegetarian and one meatball. Emily was not around but the kind girl behind the counter wrapped her food up nicely and handed her a brown paper bag.

"Thanks," Aria smiled skipping out the door.

It was a short walk before she arrived at Jake's office building. She took the elevator to his floor and walked past the receptionist without batting an eyelash. The beginning of her summer was giving her an optimistic outlook on life, unlike any she had ever experienced before.

"Knock knock," she smiled standing in the doorway to Jake's office.

"Hey," he smiled getting up and giving her a quick kiss. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I got off work early," she explained handing him the bag of food. "My summer has officially started to I decided to bring you lunch."

"Couldn't have come at a better time," he laughed opening the bag. Then he gave her a weird look. "You are oddly cheerful today."

"It's summer," she smiled plopping down into a chair. "Why would I not be happy?"

"To be young again," he laughed. "I would kill to have a few weeks off."

"Let's do it," she pleaded resting a hand on her already protruding stomach. "Let's take a vacation, before the baby comes."

"We're calling it a baby now?" Jake smiled.

"I have a good feeling about this," Aria told him. "Come on, what about the holiday?"

"A friend of mine keeps recommending this yacht charter," Jake replied. "I'll look into it."

"Okay," Aria smiled grabbing her sandwich. "Hey, are you still coming to my appointment tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I'll meet you there? I have some things to work on in the morning."

"Sure," she smiled. "I'll probably want to sleep in, first day of summer and all."

"Stop rubbing it in," he scoffed.

"Sorry," she giggled taking a bite of her lunch.

From across the room Jake gave her a warm smile. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but something told Aria that her life was about to improve in more ways than one.

* * *

Emily sat in the waiting room of her doctor's office. Her hand rested on the baby bump that could no longer be concealed under baggy sweatshirts. The tiny creature growing inside of her was now kicking up a storm.

"Emily Fields," a nurse finally called her name.

Emily stood and followed her into an exam room where the nurse took her vitals. When she had finished jotting down the results, she closed the door behind her and left Emily to her thoughts. A few minutes passed and there was a tap on the door. A second later Eric Kahn was smiling down at her.

"Hi Dr. Kahn," she said

"Emily," he gave her a kind smile. "I think you can call me Eric."

"Right, Eric," she giggled.

"So," he began, "any concerns for me this week?"

"Not really," she replied.

Eric sighed and began examining her bump, making sure to glance at her medical file. Emily had become accustomed to the pomp and circumstance that came with these medical visits. She thought back to the moment when she realized Eric Kahn was her doctor. It didn't make sense at first when she remembered him as a party boy who essentially grew up in a frat house, but after a while she realized that his behavior was a reflection of a college boy. They had all grown up so much since their days at Rosewood and having Eric Kahn as her doctor wasn't the worst thing in the world.

"Okay," Eric said standing up again. "Everything looks fine. I'll have a technician in here to do your ultrasound."

"Thanks Doc," Emily said as he stepped back into the hallway.

A few minutes later a plump nurse wheel the ultrasound machine into the room and set it up next to the cot. She instructed Emily to lift her shirt and tucked a towel around her clothes. Then the woman picked up the transducer, slathered it in gel, and placed it on Emily's belly.

"Oh," the nurse gave her a bright smile, "it looks like we can see the gender. Would you like to know?"

"Is there a way to just write it down and put it in an envelope?" Emily asked. "I'm not sure I want to know just yet."

"Sure," the nurse smiled. "I can print it out for you and then you can share the news with someone special."

"That would be great," Emily replied staring at the monochromatic screen.

"Everything looks good," the woman told her switching off the machine.

"Thanks," Emily smiled cleaning the gel from her stomach.

"Here you go," the nurse handed her a sealed envelope and a photo of the scan. "Look at it when you're ready."

"Thank you so much," Emily said hopping off the exam table.

As the nurse took her equipment outside, Emily stared at the sealed envelope. She wasn't sure who to share the news with, but she knew she didn't want to find out alone. Jason was the obvious answer but she also didn't want to lead him on forever. Toby would probably be the next choice, but babies weren't really a priority for him.

* * *

Hanna cleaned the rest of her brushes and laid them out on the black towel on her station. Then she turned and saw Liam sitting on the black imitation leather couch. She turned to him and gave her a smile.

"You're next?" she asked.

"That's what they tell me," Liam said taking his seat in her chair.

"Alright," she smiled. "You now the drill."

Hanna got to work mixing together the colors for her latest client. There was a still silence in the room while she worked, almost as if neither of them was even breathing.

"It's weird," Liam finally said. "Us working together again."

"Not that weird," she replied. "Small industry."

"You know," he sighed, "I almost turned the job down. I didn't want to have to see you again every day knowing that you're with someone else now."

"We don't have to talk about this," Hanna told him.

"Sorry," Liam replied quickly

"It's okay," she smiled as she finished applying his makeup. "We have history. It's hard to pretend it doesn't exist."

"I really messed up," Liam told her, "letting a girl like you get –"

"Ow," Hanna interrupted pressing a hand to her side. Liam gave her a confused look and she realized it was probably the baby's first kick. She fought back the tears that welled up in her eyes and looked at Liam. "It's nothing."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, she picked up some setting powder with a sponge. "Close your eyes."

Liam did as he was told and Hanna set his makeup. Then she gave him a smile and dismissed him to the set. Left alone in her trailer, Hanna grabbed her phone and dialed Caleb.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey," Hanna said fighting tears of happiness.

"Is everything okay?" he asked confused.

"Yeah," Hanna breathed. "Everything is fine...I...I just wanted to tell you that I felt the baby kick."

"Han," he laughed. "That's amazing."

"I can't wait for you to feel it," Hanna told him. "It's amazing."

"I better go," Caleb said hurriedly, "but I'll see you this weekend?"

"Yeah," Hanna smiled. "Can't wait."

She hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. She pressed her hand to her stomach and poked her side trying to elicit some sort of reaction. Nothing came, but she wasn't about to let up. She would get this baby moving in time for Caleb to get a slice of the action come the weekend.

* * *

Aria sat on the exam table as the ultrasound technician waved the transducer across her stomach. The corresponding image was mirrored on the screen in front of them and Aria smiled as she saw the life growing inside of her.

"So," the tech pointed to the screen, "you see here are actually two different embryos."

"Wait," Jake paused, "what does that mean?"

"Twins," the woman smiled. "You're having twins."

"Two babies?" Aria breathed.

"Yupp," the woman smiled. "Double the joy."

"Oh my God," Jake breathed. Then he kissed Aria's forehead.

The tech printed out a couple of photos and handed them over. Then Aria got cleaned up and Jake helped her off of the cot. She tucked the photo into her jacket pocket and took Jake's hand. They strolled back to the parking lot where his car was parked and got in.

"I was planning on going back to the office," Jake told her, "but now I think it might be a good time to play hookey."

"What's typical hookey protocol when you find out you're having twins?" Aria asked.

"Lunch at The Brew?" Jake offered driving in that direction. "You can tell Emily the news."

"I don't want to tell them yet," Aria said. "Not after what happened last time."

"Okay," he smiled. "We'll wait for the three month mark."

"Deal," Aria replied as they pulled into the parking lot behind The Brew.

Jake opened her door and helped her out. Then they strode arm in arm into the coffee shop to order their lunch. Once they were seated, Aria saw Emily rush in through the back door and storm up the stairs taking them two at a time.

"Em?" Aria called out.

Emily didn't pause. She grabbed her key and unlocked the loft stepping inside. She dropped her purse on the couch and plopped down, taking the fated envelope out. She placed it on the coffee table and stared intently. She wasn't sure how long she had been there when the back door opened and Toby stood in the doorway. He gave her a sideway glance and then stared at the envelope on the table.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Something I should probably share with Jason," Emily replied.

"STD results?" Toby joked.

"No," Emily laughed. "It's gonna tell us if we're having a boy or a girl."

"Well," Toby sat down next to her, "which would you prefer?"

"I just want a healthy baby," she replied.

"That's what everyone says," Toby laughed. "Come on, given the choice, what strikes your fancy?"

"I've always pictured myself having a little girl," she said. "But I guess a boy would be good too. I worried he wouldn't have a paternal influence, but I guess I have Jason for that now."

"And me," Toby chimed in.

"I want to teach him football," Emily replied, "not how to ride a motorcycle."

"Whatever," Toby sighed. "I would be the best uncle ever."

"Could you do me a favor?" Emily asked him. "I mean, it's only your duty as the self proclaimed best uncle ever."

"Sure," Toby leaned back, "why not?"

"Can you open it?" she asked. "I don't want to know, I just want someone to know. I like the idea that it's not a secret, just a surprise."

"Sure," he said picking up the envelope.

Toby opened it up and pulled out the small card inside. It was a photograph of a the scan but a colored baby footprint was placed next to it, with the color corresponding to the child's gender. Toby smiled when he saw it and shoved the photo back into the envelope.

"You saw it?" Emily asked.

"Yupp," he smiled.

Before Emily's curiosity to overcome her, she heard a loud tapping on the door. Emily got up and opened it up to find Spencer standing at the top of the steps.

"Hey," Emily said.

"I'm here to talk to Toby," Spencer explained.

"I'll just..." Emily grabbed her apron and bolted down the stairs.

"So," Toby said pulling Spencer in for a quick kiss, "didn't know you were coming around today."

"There's something I need to tell you," she said quickly.

"Sit down," Toby gestured toward the couch. "Can I get you anything."

"I'm fine," she snapped covering her stomach with her wide scarf.

"What's going on?" Toby asked concerned as he sat down across from her.

"Before you came back," she began, "something happened..."

"Spence," he breathed, "you're scaring me."

"Please," she cut him off, "don't make this harder than it needs to be. I just have to get this off my chest."

"Sorry," Toby said shutting up.

"Okay," she took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"You can't be," his jaw dropped in shock.

"Believe me," she pleaded, "I wish it wasn't true."

"Wow," Toby sighed. He took her hand. "I knew that trying to get back together would have it's challenges but..."

"I'm so sorry," she told him. "I never wanted this to happen."

"I think you should leave," Toby said quietly.

Spencer bit back her tears as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

* * *

**SNEAK PREVIEW**

* * *

"So," the young nurse smiled, "everything looks good. The doctor will be in soon."

"Thanks," Spencer said as the woman left the room.

She waited patiently alone in the room. Her eyes scanned the stale décor and she willed herself to control her breathing. She had always wanted children, but she never expected herself doing this alone. If she was honest with herself, she would know Toby was the one meant to be by her side. Instead, the chair in the corner of the room sat empty. Luckily her fear of abandonment was interrupted by a tap on the door.

"Wren!" Spencer sat up, the shock written all over her face. "Fuck! Is there no other doctor in this town?"

* * *

"Hanna!" Mona turned the corner and gave her a huge smile.

"Hi," Hanna flashed a smile back. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here."

"No," Mona replied glancing at all the baby products hung on the wall.

She rested her hand on her stomach. Hanna couldn't help but notice that Mona looked like she was about to pop.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Jake said walked straight toward Aria.

He leaned down and kissed her, taking a moment to graze his fingertips along the tiny bump growing from her midsection.

"Hey," Aria smirked, "don't be so obvious, not yet anyway."

"I can't help it," he whispered in her ear.

Aria shot another look in Ezra's direction. His gaze was diverted so as not to see the happy couple. Aria's heart broke just a tiny bit at the sight of Ezra sitting alone across the room from her.

* * *

"How will you settle on a name then?" Jason asked.

"I guess I can pick one of each," she replied. "Or a unisex like Alex or Taylor."

"That's no fun," he replied. "I think you should go with Jason, either way."

"That's quite narcissistic of you," she laughed. Then she felt a jabbing in her side. "Ow."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just kicking," she said. "Do you want to feel?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

Emily grabbed his hand and guided it over the spot where the baby was kicking the strongest. Jason sat quiet for a moment until there was a tiny nudge above Emily's belly button. Jason smiled. Then it happened again.

"Em," he leaned in close to her. "That's amazing."

"I know," she smiled.

* * *

**I hope you likes it! For the Ezria fans, he'll be a prominent character in the next chapter. I got 10 reviews last time, this time 20 reviews gets you the next chapter today! I also put up a poll on my profile where you can choose what gender all the babies will be and you get 4 votes, one for each girl. Go vote!**


	13. Chapter 13

**~ 13 ~**

Hanna sat on the edge of the bed massaging her growing stomach while Caleb laid her bags on the bed. She pulled out her clothes and hung them up in her closet, pushing aside her other things to make room. When she was done, Caleb took the suitcases and shoved them onto the top shelves of their closet.

"I don't even know why I bother," Hanna sighed. "It's not like I'll fit into many of these soon anyway."

"Well," Caleb slipped his arms around her waist, "it's nice that you're finally settling in here.

"I know," Hanna smiled kissing him. "Just one episode left and then I'll be back here forever."

"I like the sound of that," Caleb kissed her.

"It's been a long time coming," Hanna replied. "I don't like being without you."

"Hey," Caleb smiled. "It won't be for much longer."

"I know," she smiled. Then she readjusted her waistband. "I think it's time I get some new clothes."

"You look good in that," Caleb breathed.

"Doesn't matter how I look," she picked at her sweater. "I haven't been comfortable in months."

"I have some work to finish up," he told her, "but I can go with you when I'm done. Then we can stop at The Brew after."

"I think this is something I should do alone," Hanna told him. "Besides you would be so bored. How about I just meet you at The Brew when I'm done."

"Hanna," he told her delicately, "nothing would make me happier than shopping with you for pregnancy clothes."

"Save it," she laughed. "I'll see you at The Brew later."

"Thank God," he breathed a sigh of relief. "I really didn't want to go."

"I know," she replied joyfully kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later."

She grabbed her purse and skipped out the door toward the shops on the main street leaving Caleb alone to do his work.

* * *

Spencer readjusted her black tank top and threw on a loose blouse over it. It had been over a week since she told Toby about the baby. He still wasn't speaking to her and the silence was killing her. Spencer Hastings was not the type to be kept waiting. She was proactive.

After a quick pep talk in the mirror, Spencer grabbed her purse and headed toward The Brew. She opened the door and found happy couples gathered around the small bistro tables while students from the college tapped away at their laptops. Emily stood behind the counter writing down a list of provisions.

"Hey," Spencer plopped her bag down on the front counter.

"Nice to see you in here," Emily gave her a big smile. "Coffee?"

"Not today," Spencer replied. "Is Toby around?"

"Hey," Emily sighed, "what's the deal with you guys anyway?"

"It's complicated," Spencer replied. "Is he upstairs?"

"He's out," Emily explained. "He works now."

"I know," Spencer shook her head. "Sorry, I was just hoping..."

"Look," Emily took her hand, "I don't know what happened, but he's really hurt. He put a lot on the line to come back here. Maybe you should let him come around on his own."

"Okay," Spencer sighed. "Tell him I came by?"

"Yeah," Emily gave her a smile.

"Alright," Spencer tossed her purse over her shoulder, "I'll see you later."

Emily waived as Spencer solemnly slipped out the front door. It hurt her to see her friends so hurt. Back in high school, she hated being sandwiched in between their arguments, but now she felt like she had to intervene. Emily threw down her pen and put the list away. She called out to the kitchen staff to keep an eye on things and then stormed upstairs. Toby was sitting on the couch watching television with his feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Hey," he smiled muting the television. "How's the Saturday crowd?"

"Spencer came by," Emily said ignoring his comment. "She was looking for you."

"What did you say?" Toby asked.

"Told her you're out," Emily replied. She took a seat next to him. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I don't really know yet," Toby replied. "It's complicated."

"Why is everything always so complicated?" Emily sighed. "Why can't two people just admit they love each other and be happy together?"

"I wish it was that easy," Toby snapped. "You just don't understand."

"Then help me understand," Emily replied. "There is no reason for you to give this up."

"I can't tell you," Toby replied. "I have completely lost my respect for her."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Emily retorted.

"Don't push it Em," Toby said. "This is between Spencer and me."

"Fine," Emily got up and crossed to the door. She turned the knob and suddenly Toby had a change of heart.

"She's pregnant," he said. Emily turned around, her mouth open in shock.

"And you decide to abandon her?" Emily asked.

"It's not my baby," Toby replied.

"Oh," Emily sat down and rubbed Toby's back.

"It's my fault," Toby buried his head in his hands. "If I had just come back earlier..."

"I think you should talk to Spencer," she told him. "At the very least she could use your friendship."

"She's not my favorite person right now," Toby replied.

"It's hard for her too," Emily rested her hand on her baby bump.

"She should have thought about that before spreading her legs," Toby muttered.

Emily's jaw dropped open in shock. She got up and crossed toward the door. Then she turned around to look at Toby.

"If that's what you think," she told Toby, "you don't deserve her."

* * *

Spencer sat on the exam table propped up with a few pillows while a nurse took her vitals. Her breathing was shallow as she realized the severity of the situation she was in. Being in the exam room made it all real and she was suddenly very fearful.

"So," the young nurse smiled, "everything looks good. The doctor will be in soon."

"Thanks," Spencer said as the woman left the room.

She waited patiently alone in the room. Her eyes scanned the stale décor and she willed herself to control her breathing. She had always wanted children, but she never expected herself doing this alone. If she was honest with herself, she would know Toby was the one meant to be by her side. Instead, the chair in the corner of the room sat empty. Luckily her fear of abandonment was interrupted by a tap on the door.

"Wren!" Spencer sat up, the shock written all over her face. "Fuck! Is there no other doctor in this town?"

"I'm filling in for Dr. Kahn," Wren explained in his calm accent. "His kids wanted to go to that chocolate world place."

"Hershey?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, that," he replied sitting down on the rolling stool. "Now, what are your concerns today."

"Well," she gestured to her distended abdomen, "I'm pregnant."

"I have to say," he let out a small laugh, "this is not a scenario I thought I'd encounter today."

"Are we going to make this personal?" Spencer snapped, "because I really don't need to answer to you."

"Right," he said quickly. "That was unethical. I'm sorry."

"Are you even licensed to do this?" Spencer asked.

"I'm a general practitioner," he told her. "If your condition is somehow out of my control, you can make an appointment with Eric this week."

Spencer obliged and allowed Wren to continue with the examination. Without further protests from Spencer, the doctor made sure the baby was in good health and then sat down with her to discuss prenatal health until Spencer interrupted.

"You still have to follow the whole," she paused, "doctor patient confidentiality thing?"

"Yes," he replied. "Our conversation today is just between us."

"Okay," Spencer took a deep breath, "can you tell me what my options are?"

"Options?" he asked, then quickly understood her meaning. "Oh yes, there are other routes to take, but at this stage it is much risker."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "This stage?"

"You're thirteen weeks along," he explained. "Next week you'll be in the second trimester. An abortion past the first three months is more invasive, and costly. Most clinics in Pennsylvania won't even allow them."

"So, I don't really have a choice anymore?" he asked.

"You do," he explained. "It's out of my expertise, but I can refer you to a clinic that can help."

"Thank you," Spencer breathed biting back tears.

"Hey, hey," Wren put his arm around her.

Spencer didn't want to be crying, in Wren's arms no less, but it felt so good to finally share this secret with someone and just cry. Spencer wasn't a cryer, but suddenly she was overwhelmed with emotions, she chalked it up to pregnancy hormones of course, but more importantly, she had never faced such a life altering decision before, at least not one she had control over.

* * *

Hanna grabbed a nautical sundress from the rack and placed it in the crook of her arm, on top of a dozen other dresses she had picked out. Then a tropical kaftan caught her attention and she skipped across the room to find it in her size.

"Can I get you a room?" a friendly sales attendant asked.

"Sure," Hanna smiled. "That would be great."

"Your name?" the girl asked.

"Hanna," came the reply.

"Follow me," the attendant led her to the fitting rooms in the back.

She hung up the dresses on a hook inside the room and let Hanna in.

"You're quite tiny," the girl told her. "How far along are you?"

"Eighteen weeks," Hanna replied.

"Here," she was handed a round pillow attached to a velcro elastic band. "If you want to see how they'll look in a few months."

"Thanks," Hanna took it and closed the door behind her.

She tried on every outfit, something she used to love to do, but was suddenly struggling with now that she was carrying extra weight around her middle. She put aside the outfits she didn't like and then grabbed the belly pillow fastening it around her waist. She picked up the rest of the clothes and tried them all on again. Then she looked at herself in the mirror.

A fourteen-year-old girl stared back at her. A girl whose world was crashing down on her and resorted to cookies for comfort. A girl who didn't think she could ever be loved. She didn't want to be that girl ever again and deep down she knew she wasn't headed in that direction, but the sight of her growing stomach still scared her. Almost as if she believed it contagious, as if it would spread to her arms and legs until she resembled a sumo wrestler.

Hanna pushed those thoughts away and quickly removed the pillow. She hung it up on a hook and grabbed the dresses she wanted to purchase. Then she stepped back into the hallway closing the door behind her.

"Hanna!" Mona turned the corner and gave her a huge smile.

"Hi," Hanna flashed a smile back. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here."

"No," Mona replied.

She rested her hand on her stomach. Hanna couldn't help but notice that Mona was nearly ready to give birth.

"Don't look at me like that," Mona teased. She pulled a pillow out from under her blouse. "Just trying to get used to the new look."

"Oh right," Hanna laughed weakly. "Well, it's good to see you again. You look well...you're glowing..."

"Thanks," Mona smiled. "Noel tells me that every day, but I'm sure Caleb feels the same way about you."

"Yeah," Hanna sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mona cooed, "it must be difficult being apart for so long."

"I'm moving back next week," Hanna told her. "It won't be that way for long."

"Good," Mona replied. "I'm glad you're getting your happy ending. You deserve it."

"Um," Hanna didn't know how to reply.

"I'm sorry," Mona told her. "I don't think I can ever forgive myself for what I put you through."

"It's in the past," Hanna told her.

"Can I...?" Mona paused.

Then she pulled Hanna into a hug. Surprised, Hanna patted Mona's back lightly and then caved, embracing her fully.

* * *

Emily wiped down the counter and thought about Toby's revelation earlier that day. She couldn't believe it. Even more, she was a bit hurt that Spencer didn't seek counsel in her friends, especially after her tirade about keeping secrets.

"Hey, hey," Aria walked in the door interrupting Emily's thoughts.

"You're a nice surprise," Emily told her.

"Long day?"Aria asked.

"You don't even know the half of it," Emily replied. "What can I get you?"

"A fruit cup," Aria said, "and something with bacon on it for Jake."

"Coming right up," Emily smiled.

"Thanks," Aria breathed.

She handed Emily a few bills and then turned around to find Ezra standing in the doorway. Their eyes locked from across the room. He didn't move, she didn't either. Finally Aria swallowed hard and gave him a smile before stepping toward the man she once pictured herself married to.

"Hi," she smiled. "You're back."

"You don't sound so surprised," he told her.

"I heard rumors," she replied.

"Aria," Emily interrupted, "food's up."

"Uh," Aria took a second to remember where she was, "um, thanks Em."

"I'll see you around?" Ezra smiled.

"Yeah," Aria breathed grabbing the plates off the counter.

She carried them over to an empty table and took a seat. Then she glanced across the room where Ezra was sitting. He sipped his coffee and flashed her a kind smile. Then the door opened and Jake strolled in.

"Sorry I'm late," he said walked straight toward Aria.

He leaned down and kissed her, taking a moment to graze his fingertips along the tiny bump growing from her midsection.

"Hey," Aria smirked, "don't be so obvious, not yet anyway."

"I can't help it," he whispered in her ear.

Aria shot another look in Ezra's direction. His gaze was diverted so as not to see the happy couple. Aria's heart broke just a tiny bit knowing Ezra still had feelings for her, very strong feelings.

"You okay?" Jake brought her back to the present.

"Yeah," Aria shook her head. "Just kind of wish I had ordered something a bit more substantial."

"If you're willing to come to the dark side," Jake teased, "I'll give you half of my meat on meat sandwich."

"I'll pass," she laughed. "The last thing I need is food poisoning right now."

"Hey Em," Jake called her over.

"What's up?" Emily smiled.

"What can you get for my wife," he asked, "that has absolutely no meat but is exceptionally delicious?"

"It's not on our menu," Emily whispered, "but I do make a mean peanut butter and jelly."

"Bring it on," Aria laughed.

Emily headed into the kitchen, made the sandwich and then brought it back out in record time. Aria ate heartily and managed to squeeze out a gesture of gratitude in between bites. Emily gave her a smile and turned back to her work. The cafe was starting to calm down and her stomach was growling.

"Em," Jason tapped her shoulder.

"Hey," she smiled. "You're not on the schedule for today."

"I know," he held up a brown paper bag, "but I could hear your stomach grumbling from my apartment."

"Put that away," she hissed. "I can't be seen eating take out in my own cafe."

"I can just take it back," Jason teased her.

"Or," Emily smirked, "you can take it out the back door and up to the loft? I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure," Jason tucked the bag into his jacket.

Emily untied her apron and hung it up on the wall. Then she scurried up the stairs to find Jason laying out cartons of Chinese food on the coffee table.

"You're an angel," she said sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Beef or chicken?" Jason asked.

"Both," she smirked.

"We can switch halfway," he offered.

"I like it," she smiled patting her stomach.

"So," Jason said in between bites, "how's everything?"

"Well," Emily smoothed out her t-shirt, "this munchkin keeps getting bigger."

"I know," Jason smiled. "You're starting to really look pregnant."

"And the kicking!" Emily soothed her side.

"But you're good otherwise?" he asked.

"Yeah," Emily smiled. "Everything is right on schedule. All the books say so."

"You're starting to sound like Spencer," he told her.

"Rubs off on you after a while," she explained. Then her eyes fell on the envelope propped against a book. "Oh, there actually is something new."

"What's that?" Jason swapped containers with her.

"At my last appointment," she explained, "they could tell the gender."

"Cool," Jason smiled. "What's the verdict?"

"I don't know," she said finally. "I didn't want to look. Felt like too much pressure."

"How will you settle on a name then?" Jason asked.

"I guess I can pick one of each," she replied. "Or a unisex like Alex or Taylor."

"That's no fun," he replied. "I think you should go with Jason, either way."

"That's quite narcissistic of you," she laughed. Then she felt a jabbing in her side. "Ow."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just kicking," she said. "Do you want to feel?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

Emily grabbed his hand and guided it over the spot where the baby was kicking the strongest. Jason sat quiet for a moment until there was a tiny nudge above Emily's belly button. Jason smiled. Then it happened again.

"Em," he leaned in close to her. "That's amazing."

"I know," she smiled.

Jason licked his lips as he looked into Emily's dark eyes. He didn't know what came over him, but he wanted to kiss her, more than he had ever wanted anything in the entire world. So he did.

"Jason," Emily pushed him off.

"Sorry," he breathed. Then shook his head. "No, I'm not sorry, Em. I'm not happy just being a casual acquaintance in this baby's life. I want it all. I want you."

"I don't feel that way," she paused. "I told you..."

"Well this is how I feel about you," he said, "and if you can't return those feelings, I think I have to go. I can't keep..."

Jason stood up and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Emily could hear his footsteps clamoring down the stairs, but she did nothing. She wanted to love Jason, to give her child a chance at a regular family, but she couldn't pretend. It would kill her.

* * *

**SNEAK PREVIEW**

* * *

"Good morning!" came a voice from the door. She looked up.

"Ezra," she smiled. "Didn't know you were teaching the summer sessions."

"I wanted to get back in the swing of things," he replied. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"I don't know," she shook her head, "I'm usually only in Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"I know," Ezra said, "but I've got the office next door."

* * *

"But you're going to the wrap party tonight?" Liam asked.

"Of course," Hanna replied.

"Well," he stood up towering over her, "what if we went together?"

"Liam," she pushed him away, "what are you doing?"

"Come on," he laughed, "we used to do this all the time."

"Liam, no," she repeated.

* * *

"So," Paige took a deep breath. Then she noticed Emily's now obviously rounded stomach. "You're really pregnant!"

"Yeah," Emily rubbed her stomach. "It's all too real now."

"Right," Paige shook her head. "That's why I'm here...Em, I want us to try and start over..."

"It's not that easy," Emily replied.

* * *

In the wake of the tragedy that had become her life, Spencer realized her only confidante was a former flame, and apparently Rosewood's only licensed doctor. As much as she hated the fact that Wren had such intimate knowledge of her screwed up life, she had nowhere else to turn to. She leaned across the bed and picked up her phone to dial the one man she had vowed never to see again at age seventeen.

"Spencer?" his accent lingered on that last syllable.

"Hey, Wren," she sighed. "I was wondering if you could help me with...what we spoke about last week."


	14. Chapter 14

**~ 14 ~**

Aria unlocked the door to her office and stepped inside dropping a stack of books on the table by the window. Then she plopped down into her desk chair and readjusted her blouse to disguise the bump she was hiding.

"Good morning!" came a voice from the door. She looked up.

"Ezra," she smiled. "Didn't know you were teaching the summer sessions."

"I wanted to get back in the swing of things," he replied. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"Not quite," she shook her head, "I'm usually only in Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"I know," Ezra said, "but I've got the office next door."

"Oh," Aria breathed.

"See you around, neighbor," he winked.

Aria breathed a sigh of relief once Ezra was safely in his own office with the door closed. She threw her head back and willed herself to forget any lingering feelings she had for Ezra. This was not the time, not when she was married to someone else and pregnant, with twins no less. Then a knock at the door shook her out of her disastrous thoughts. Aria looked up.

"Hey," Emily gave her a smiled holding up a bag of takeout and two to go cups.

"What a nice surprise," Aria invited her in. "Sit down."

"I brought you breakfast," Emily handed her a tumbler with a foul looking green smoothie. Then she opened the paper bag and handed Aria a veggie breakfast sandwich.

"What's this?" Aria held up the green potion.

"Fruits and greens," Emily explained. "It's part of a cleanse but if you want a coffee or something I can ask Toby to bring it over."

"Okay," Aria took a sip, "as much as I love being catered to like this, I can't help but wonder why you're here in the middle of the morning."

"What?" Emily acted insulted, "can't I surprise my friend with a home cooked breakfast smoothie?"

Aria shot her a look that said it all.

"Fine," Emily sighed, "I'm avoiding someone."

"At the cafe?" Aria asked.

"Yeah," Emily nodded her head realizing the immaturity of it all.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aria asked.

"It's complicated," Emily explained. Then she stood up and grabbed her things. "Maybe I should go."

"Em!" Aria called out but her friends was already running out the door.

Emily hugged her purse to her chest and headed straight back to the loft. She clamored up the steps and took a seat on the couch in the empty living room. She thought back to the kiss, to the moment when Jason had bared everything to her. In fact, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Maybe Jason was the one for her after all? But that didn't make any sense. She had been in love with Ali, not Jason. Plus, she just wasn't even attracted to men, but somehow she was attracted to Jason long enough to sleep with him. She shook her head and convinced herself that sleeping with Jason was a mistake brought on by the hormones she was taking. It was too much to handle. She shouldn't even be considering the possibility of having a soulmate right now. She needed to be a mother to the tiny creature growing inside of her. Distractions like these were the last thing she needed to be thinking about right now.

* * *

Hanna was alone in the bright makeup trailer. She unbuckled the toolbelt from her waist and hung it up on the wall before she got to work cleaning up her station. She untucked her blouse to try and get the wrinkles out when the door opened.

"Hanna?" She turned around to see Liam standing in the doorway. "Can I get something to clean my face?"

"Uh, sure," she dug through her drawers and pulled out a package of makeup wipes which she handed to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he smiled.

Hanna got back to cleaning her station while Liam cleaned up his face. When he was done he handed the package back to her and swiveled the chair around.

"So," he laughed, "big day."

"It's bittersweet," Hanna told him. "I can't believe it's over."

"But you're going to the wrap party tonight?" he asked.

"Of course," Hanna replied.

"Well," he stood up towering over her, "what if we went together?"

"Liam," she pushed him away, "what are you doing?"

"Come on," he laughed, "we used to do this all the time."

"Liam, no," she repeated. "I'm with someone."

"Just think about it," Liam rested a hand on her waist and his face lingered just inches above hers.

"I'm pregnant," she spat at him, "and I'm happy with Caleb, something I never was with you."

She knew those words were harsh but they were also necessary. Liam's face fell. He backed away.

"I didn't know that," he breathed.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I never meant..."

"It's okay," he replied. "I always knew we didn't have that...connection."

"Don't take it personally," Hanna told him. "You'll find someone..."

"Can I...?" he awkwardly hugged her.

Hanna gently wrapped her arms around him and kindly rubbed his back. Finally Liam pulled away.

"I should probably..." he gestured toward the door and then ran out in a hurry.

Over the walkie, Hanna heard that the official last shot was finished for the series. There was a loud round of applause and cheers as everyone remembered how this show had taken over their lives for the last five years. Hanna was alone in the makeup trailer. She loved her cast and crew but she was moving home finally, back to Rosewood where she belonged. She picked up her phone and texted Caleb: **That's a wrap :)** Then she called Spencer.

"Hey," Spencer smiled into the phone.

"Spence!" Hanna told her. "It's over!"

"You're all mine now," Spencer teased her. "So when are we seeing you again?"

"There's a wrap party tonight," Hanna explained, "but then I'm taking the train in the..."

"I have to go," Spencer said quickly glancing across the street.

She hung up the phone and gathered her things into her bag. Then she looked out the window. She could see Toby's outline in the window of the loft. He still hadn't called and she still had a huge decision to make. Spencer looked down at her stomach. Her distended abdomen was already taken over her slender frame and it was getting harder every day to hide this secret from her friends. Not to mention, she had to live knowing that she had hurt Toby and slept with someone else's fiance.

Then she grabbed her keys and headed to the front door. She looked up at the loft window one last time before locking up. More than anything she wanted to let fate work its magic and bring her and Toby back together, but in typical Hastings fashion, she had managed to fuck that all up. Sometimes she wondered why all these A's even tried to blackmail and manipulate them. She and her friends managed to ruin their own lives without any help.

* * *

Back in New York, Hanna mingled with the crew members she had gone to work alongside for the last five years. The celebration was in full swing and she was running out of ways to dodge the numerous rounds of drinks that were being ordered left and right.

Across the room she saw Liam brooding in a corner, trying to stay away from the windows where paparazzi were already lining up. Hanna could also see Amber at the bar sipping a pink drink as she desperately tried to catch Liam's attention.

"Hanna!" her attention was turned toward Sandy, the makeup department head.

"Hey," Hanna gave her a warm smile.

"You seem a little distracted," Sandy told her.

"I guess I'm just still in shock," Hanna replied. "It's crazy to think we aren't coming to work on Monday."

"You know," Sandy handed her a flute of champagne, "the fun doesn't have to stop."

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked.

"I'm starting a new show," Sandy told her. "We start mid July which gives us about three weeks off."

"Congratulations," Hanna smiled.

"Hon," Sandy said exasperated, "I want you to come with me! Be my key artist again."

"Sandy," Hanna rejected her kindly, "you know I love you and I owe you everything, but I'm moving on. We just opened the boutique and I just can't bear to be away from my boyfriend any longer."

"Alright," Sandy hugged her, "you do your thing, but if you ever want to come back, you have my number."

"Thanks Sandy," Hanna told her.

Sandy gave her a quick wink before heading off toward the rest of the party. Hanna placed her champagne glass on a ledge and suddenly felt a strong arm grab ahold of her waist. Then another hand was clapped over her eyes. She panicked instantly as she was engulfed in a vision of darkness. Then she heard his voice.

"Surprise," Caleb whispered.

He released his hold and Hanna opened her eyes wide in shock. She turned around and leapt into his arms. Caleb kissed her gently as his hands landed to rest on the small of her back.

"What are you doing here?" Hanna breathed.

"I couldn't handle another night without you," he replied.

"I'm going back to Rosewood in the morning," she reminded him.

"I know," he laughed, "but I couldn't wait that long."

"I love you," Hanna kissed him.

"You'll love me even more," he said in between kisses, "when I tell you where we're sleeping tonight."

"Oh, kinky," she winked.

"I got us a room at the Waldorf," he whispered.

"Caleb," Hanna cooed, "that's my favorite!"

"I know," he kissed her cheek. "I thought we could celebrate. Now, how about you introduce me to the people who have been keeping you hostage?"

"Sounds good," Hanna took his hand and led him toward.

Before any introductions could be made, Liam snapped out of his trance and cornered the couple. Hanna gave him a weird look and Caleb furrowed his brow knowing the exact nature of Liam's relationship with Hanna.

"Hey," Liam extended a hand to Caleb. "We haven't formally met, but I'm Liam."

"Caleb," he shook Liam's hand.

"I know," Liam smiled. "I've heard a lot about you...and uh...I just wanted to say congratulations. You're a very lucky man."

"Thanks," Caleb told him. "I appreciate that."

Hanna stood dumbfounded as Liam gave one last head nod and disappeared into the mob of guests.

* * *

Emily finished wiping down the counters and then tossed the dirty rag in the laundry basket. She rested her hand on her growing bump and tried to ease the sore spots where the baby had been kicking. Then she heard the door chime. She looked up to see Paige striding toward the register.

"Hey," Emily flashed her a weak smile.

"Uh," Paige paused almost regretting her decision to walk into The Brew. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Sure," Emily untied her apron and left it on the counter before leading Paige up the stairs to the loft.

Emily closed the door behind them and gestured for Paige to sit down.

"So," Paige took a deep breath. Then she noticed Emily's now obviously rounded stomach. "You're really pregnant!"

"Yeah," Emily rubbed her stomach. "It's all too real now."

"Right," Paige shook her head. "That's why I'm here...Em, I want us to try and start over..."

"It's not that easy," Emily replied.

"I know," Paige sighed, "and I totally get that we're not just going to have a happy ending all of a sudden. I just think there's still something there between us and I can't keep living in the same city as you knowing that we're not even trying..."

Emily zoned out as Paige finished her speech. She had always pictured herself with Paige but suddenly Jason entered the picture and he just reminded her so much of Ali that it almost felt like she was closer to Ali when she was with Jason. She found herself thinking about him a lot lately, especially after he confessed his feelings to her.

"Em! Em!" Paige clapped to get her attention.

"Sorry," Emily shook her head. "I just...pregnancy brain."

"I'm trying to tell you I still love you," Paige snapped, "and you're staring off into space."

"I'm sorry," Emily replied. "I'm just not sure I can process all of this."

"What?" Paige asked. "Us?"

"There is no us," Emily reminded her. "You left to go take pictures around the world and I moved on. I didn't hear from you for a year. Is that really how you treat someone you love?"

"Em," Paige pleaded, "just think about it."

Paige knelt down in front of Emily and placed her hand over Emily's bump. Her long fingers grazed Emily's skin. Then Paige slowly rose higher bringing her face close to Emily's. Their eyes locked and then Paige slowly pressed her lips to Emily's, pulling away almost immediately.

"We can do this together," Paige told her.

The back door opened and Toby stepped inside. He saw the commotion on the couch and headed straight for his room without even pausing to greet the two girls.

"You should probably go," Emily said, still reeling from the sensation she felt when Paige kissed her.

Paige understood. She flashed Emily a smile and then grabbed her bag before letting herself out the door.

* * *

Spencer rolled over in bed as the morning light streamed in through the crack in the blackout curtains. She stirred gently and then instinctively pressed her hand to her stomach rubbing her stretching skin. She was officially in her second trimester and faced with an ugly decision.

Ever since she could remember, she had her entire life planned out. Spencer Hastings was destined to attend U Penn after high school and then graduate with a degree in business before pursuing her master's degree. Following that she would work at a Fortune 500, meet a nice guy from a wealthy family and settle down with him by age thirty. Then she'd have two children spaced out by three and a half years exactly. She would assume the role of the stay-at-home mom until the youngest entered kindergarten, at which point she would be able to go back to work while balancing motherhood perfectly.

But somehow destiny had managed to take a wrong turn. Now she was dealt a shitty hand as she faced the most fragile time in her life. She was struggling to keep up with the stress of opening a new business, not to mention her partner was MIA during the week. Now she was living in her parents' backyard surviving off of frozen dinners and tap water. To make matters worse, she had managed to sabotage any chance of reuniting with the love of her life since getting knocked up by the belated one night stand that was Andrew Campbell, who also happened to be engaged.

In the wake of the tragedy that had become her life, Spencer realized her only confidante was a former flame, and apparently Rosewood's only licensed doctor. As much as she hated the fact that Wren had such intimate knowledge of her screwed up life, she had nowhere else to turn to. She leaned across her bed and picked up her phone to dial the one man she had vowed never to see again at age seventeen.

"Spencer?" his accent lingered on that last syllable.

"Hey, Wren," she sighed. "I was wondering if you could help me with...what we spoke about last week."

"As much as I'd like to help," he explained, "you'll have to see an expert in that field. I'm not qualified to execute the procedure."

"No," Spencer protested. "That's not exactly what I meant."

"Oh, okay," he breathed. "How can I help?"

"I have an appointment on Wednesday," Spencer told him. "Would you mind taking me?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. Spencer panicked. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Sorry," she blurted out, "trust me, I didn't expect I'd ever call you for this. Hell, I never thought I'd have to call anyone for this. I just...I don't have anyone else to..."

"Spencer," he cut her off. "I'll go."

"You don't have to," she said quickly. "It was a bad idea..."

"Spencer," he repeated. "It's fine. I'll take you."

"Thank you," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"It will be okay," he said, his accent somehow soothing to her.

* * *

Aria unlocked the front door and hung up her keys on the hook near the closet. She slowly stepped inside looking for signs of life.

"Jake?" she called out.

No answer. He was probably still out golfing with his boss. Aria kicked off her shoes and stepped into the kitchen where a bouquet of flowers was sitting casually on the counter. A smile crossed Aria's face and she grabbed the card expecting a sweet message from Jake.

_It's a shame your last venture into motherhood didn't pan out, _

_but it seems congratulation are in order! _

_You've been blessed with double the fun this time around_

_but just remember, two bundles of joy are twice as much work_

_and we both know you don't have the best track record. _

_But you shouldn't blame yourself, believe me, those things happen._

_-A_

Aria froze as her eyes landed on the single initial at the end of the note. She didn't know what to make of it. The note seemed so threatening yet oddly sympathetic in such a macabre way. She looked back at the flowers. They were yellow roses which she knew symbolized friendship and the promise of a new beginning. More importantly, they were also the color of the shirt Ali wore on the last night she was seen alive.

She took a second to think back on the connection. As a group, they had collectively decided that Ali had lied about her pregnancy, but something about the way this note was written made Aria rethink that assumption.

"Maybe Ali was pregnant," Aria muttered.

"What?" Jake asked popping his head into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Aria snapped at him.

"I got home from the course early," he explained, "but that five-o-clock tee time really did me in so I tried to get some sleep while you were gone."

"Oh," she breathed. "So you've been here the whole time?"

"Yeah," he smiled, then he saw the roses. "Where did those come from?"

"That's what I'm wondering," she replied. "You didn't let the delivery guy in?"

"No," he told her. "Maybe Spencer dropped them off. She still has the spare key from when she house sat. Is there a card?"

"No," Aria hurriedly hid the note in her pocket. "You're right, it was probably Spencer."

"That reminds me, actually," Jake told her. "We should probably get that key back. My parents are coming to visit soon and I want to have it for them."

"Yeah," Aria replied. "I'll ask her for it."

"By the way," Jake told her, "I managed to book our vacation for the weekend of the Fourth."

"What vacation?" Aria was distracted.

"The yacht charter," he reminded her. "We agreed we didn't want to fly anywhere."

"Right," she smiled trying to feign an interest.

"Well, it was kind of last minute," Jake explained, "so they only had a larger boat available. It's got four bedrooms and a full staff so I thought, maybe you could invite the girls."

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun," she replied, "but you're sure you don't want to do it just us?"

"It's a long weekend," he told her. "We'll have plenty of time for ourselves, and this way we can share the big news with our friends."

"Okay," Aria kissed his cheek.

Then she grabbed her phone and went to call her closest friends, completely forgetting about the mysterious flowers that accompanied the cryptic note.

* * *

Hanna's hair was splayed against the white pillows while her head rested on Caleb's bare chest, rising and falling with every breath he took. His arm was wrapped around her and his hand was pressed tightly against her shoulder. The television was tuned to a cable channel playing an old movie.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Hanna whispered.

"I know," Caleb kissed her forehead. "We needed this."

"So," Hanna propped herself up on her elbow, "what are we doing today?"

"I thought the plan was to go back to Rosewood," he told her.

"The plan was to go back to you," she clarified. "If you're already here, we can explore the city or just stay in bed all day. Besides, if I go back, Spencer will try to book an extra fitting in today and then I'll never get to see you."

"Why don't you show me all your favorite places," Caleb offered. "Give me the Marin tour of the city."

"Okay," Hanna kissed him, "but first I have to pee."

She threw off the covers and shrugged on the cushy bathrobe that was hanging off the headboard before slipping into the bathroom.

"Han!" Caleb called out to her, "your phone's ringing. It's Aria."

"She can leave a message," Hanna replied. "Today, it's just you and me babe."

"Sorry Aria," Caleb laughed dropping the phone in the drawer of the nightstand.

Hanna laughed and stepped back into the bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed her growing stomach. Then she felt something press against her hand.

"Oh my god Caleb!" she grabbed his hand and guided it toward her stomach. "The baby's kicking."

"I can't feel it," he said.

"Shh," she pressed a finger to her lips. "Just wait."

She watched Caleb's reaction. Then she felt it again and watched Caleb's hand shoot back.

"I felt that!" he told her.

"That's our baby," Hanna smiled.

* * *

Spencer leaned against the wall as she dug through her junk drawer. Her phone was cradled between her chin and neck while Aria chatted away on the other end.

"It's not here," Spencer said, "but I might have left it in the car."

"Just get it back to me when you have a chance," Aria told her. "Jake's parents are coming to town and we want them to be able to come and go without having to deal with our work schedules."

"It's raining right now," Spencer said peeking out the window. "I'll get it out of my car tomorrow and bring it over."

"Thanks Spence," Aria told her. "But anyway, back to the Fourth..."

Spencer tuned out what Aria was saying because in that moment there was a knock at the door. Spencer caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. There were streaks running down her cheeks from when she had been crying and she looked miserable in a pair of sweatpants and an oversized sweater. There was another knock. She new her family was out of town and the last thing she wanted was to entertain one of her mother's lost first-years, but the knocking persisted.

"Aria," Spencer cut her off. "Hon, I've got to go. There's someone at the door."

"Oh okay," Aria replied as the knocks continued. "Just let me know about..."

"Yeah," Spencer hung up and placed the phone on the counter.

She looked through the window and saw a flash of lightning which illuminated the dark figure. Even in the rain, her mysterious houseguest kept knocking. She crossed the room to the door wrapping the sweater tightly around her shoulders. Then she opened the door.

"Toby?" she breathed when she saw him on her doorstep.

He was drenched in rain and his black t-shirt clung to his skin revealing the set of washboard abs Spencer still dreamt about sometimes. His wet hair was plastered to his face and his brooding eyes looked down at Spencer with a desperate hope.

"Can I come in?" he asked finally.

"Oh yeah," she shook her head.

Spencer closed the door behind them and offered to hang up his jacket. Toby obliged and she placed it on the coat rack, not even noticing the water dripping on her hardwood floors.

"Can I get you some dry clothes?" she offered.

"I didn't really come here for a wardrobe change," he told her.

"Right, sorry," Spencer gestured for him to sit down. "Just flustered. I didn't really expect you to come here tonight. I didn't really expect you to..."

"Spencer," he halted her rambling.

Spencer froze. She looked at Toby. His hand gravitated toward her chin and he lifted her face to look him in the eye. Then he slowly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently. Spencer caved and kissed him back, then pulled away, their lips brushing against each other.

"Wait," she paused, "what is this?"

"I don't know," Toby sighed.

He plopped down onto a dining chair and she leaned against the table, readjusting her sweater. Toby's eyes lingered on the significant bump she was attempting to hide under her crossed arms.

"Wow," he muttered, "you're really pregnant."

Spencer shot him a look.

"Sorry," Toby said almost instinctively.

"So," Spencer raised an eyebrow, "are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"Well," he took a deep breath, "first off, I'm an idiot. Spence, I've loved you for ten years and no matter what happens, I always will. I know this isn't the right time but I can't wait for the right time. I want to be there with you in any way you'll let me."

For once in her life, Spencer was speechless. Toby sat there waiting for her to answer, to reciprocate in some way. Finally he stood up.

"I should go," he told her.

"Wait," Spencer replied. "Stay. Can I offer you dry clothes again?"

"Sure," he laughed. "I guess."

Spencer dug through her dresser and pulled out an old t-shirt and a pair of flannel pants which she handed to Toby. He smiled graciously and took them with him into the bathroom, closing the door but leaving it slightly ajar. Through the small crack, Spencer could see him peel off his wet clothes and hang them up on the towel rack. Her eyes scanned his tight physique. He was even more muscular than she remembered. Then her fun was brought to an abrupt ending when he put on the dry clothes she had given him.

"Thanks," Toby said when he finally reappeared.

"I love you," she blurted out. Toby smiled. "But it's just not that easy anymore."

"I know," Toby said quickly. "I'm not going to pressure you into anything. I know you have so much more going on right now and I know we'll probably never go back to how things were, but I can't let you walk out of my life again."

"That's not good enough for me," she breathed. "I want you Toby. You're right about everything. I want us to be together."

"What about...?" he gestured to her stomach.

"I'm not having this baby," she said cooly.

"Oh," Toby breathed. "I didn't know..."

"How could you?" she replied. "It's not like..."

"I'm sorry...I just..." he let out a tiny laugh.

"What's so funny?" she snapped.

"I came here," he scoffed, "to win you back, but you're pregnant and...this is just uncharted territory, Spence. I was prepared to make promises to you and to this baby. Whatever it takes to make this work...but then...this is just...there's no..."

"It's okay," she smiled. "Trust me, I didn't ever think I'd find myself in this situation either. It's not like there's a protocol."

"Can we figure things out later?" Toby smirked. "Right now, I just want to kiss you."

Spencer nodded. Toby placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. He moved a strand of hair away from her face and then brought his kisses down toward her collarbone. She slipped her hands under his shirt and lifted it up slowly before slipping it off over his head. Toby flung it across the room and then lowered them both down on the bed. Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again as Toby's hands wandered below her waist.

"Wait," she said pushing him away, "we should probably..."

"Right," Toby helped her to her feet. "We'll take it slow."

"Yeah," she kissed him. "Slow."

* * *

Emily locked the cafe doors and took one last look around the room before shutting off the lights and tiptoeing upstairs to the loft. She opened the door and stepped into the empty room. Rain was still pouring down outside and Toby wasn't home. It made her a little nervous and she felt more than a little lonely.

She thought back to Paige's visit and then her thoughts drifted to Jason. She had probably been the only girl at Rosewood High who didn't have a crush on Ali's suave older brother, but now ten years later she couldn't get him out of her mind. On the other hand, she and Paige had history. Real history, not a one night stand which was clearly a mistake. She wasn't even interested in men, yet she had slept with Jason. But that was clearly a lapse in judgment, much like the one she was experiencing right now. She was just lonely.

Then she looked toward the empty bedroom. Toby had left the door ajar and Emily could see a partially deflated air mattress next to an open suitcase and clothes discarded around the room. She imagined the possibilities of the bedroom and thought about the child she was bringing into the world. As much as she really believed she was ready to be a mom all on her own, she felt like she was depriving her child of a loving home with two parents. Just because she was ready to take on motherhood by herself, didn't mean she had to go it alone. She had the option to give this child two loving parents and she knew she wouldn't make that happen by sitting alone in her living room.

Emily threw on a coat and grabbed her keys before running out into the summer rain. She took the familiar path through town as raindrops pelted her. The water didn't deter her; she was in her element. Finally she turned off the sidewalk toward her destination and walked straight toward the door. She tapped lightly just below the rusted chrome numbers. There was no answer. She knocked a second time and finally heard rustling inside. The light turned on and a golden stream flowed out of the window illuminating a dark silhouette. The door opened and Emily smiled before hearing that familiar voice.

"Em, it's raining outside. Come in before you catch a cold."

"I love you," Emily breathed before stepping into the warm abode, "and I just had to tell you before it was too late."

* * *

**SNEAK PREVIEW - The girls take a vacation!**

* * *

"You're here!" Aria smiled when she saw them.

"Hey," Hanna hugged her tightly. Then she saw Spencer relaxing on a lounge chair with Toby next to her. "What? I thought you weren't coming."

"I had a change of heart," Spencer told her.

"So," Aria said, "now that we're all reacquainted, should I show you the rooms?"

"Sure," Emily smiled following Hanna and Aria down the stairs to the guest rooms.

"Okay," Aria told them, "Spence called dibs on the port room. There's a queen bed left and two twins. What'll it be?"

"You guys take the queen," Emily said.

"Oh, okay, thanks," Hanna smiled.

"So," Aria told them, "get settled. Dinner is in an hour. We'll all be hanging out on the sun deck until then."

* * *

**This was probably my favorite chapter to write and hopefully all you Spoby fans will be pleased! As for Emily, I apologize for the cliffhanger but I just couldn't give it all away at once. Next time you'll find out who she picked :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**~ 15 ~**

Spencer rolled over in bed as the morning light filled the barn. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the date boldly circled on her calendar. She suddenly felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. Today was the fated day. Next to her, Toby, still dressed, stirred lying on top of the covers and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey," she said groggily.

"Hi," he smiled placing an arm around her shoulders.

"You hungry?" Spencer asked sitting up in bed.

"Not really," Toby replied scanning the room for his phone.

"Thanks for staying over," Spencer told him. "I really didn't want to be alone last night."

"I'm glad you let me," he said. "I've missed waking up to you."

"Can I ask you another big favor?" she asked. "I know this whole situation is weird, but will you go with me?"

"Yeah," he said pulling her into a hug.

"Fuck," she sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Everything's going to be okay," Toby kissed her forehead. "I'll be with you the whole time."

"Thanks," she slipped her fingers in between his.

"Okay," Toby said finally. "I will pick you up this afternoon, but first I have to go home and take a proper shower."

"Alright," Spencer replied solemnly.

She helped Toby grab his things and then walked him to the door, giving him a kiss goodbye. Spencer shut the door behind him and Toby headed toward The Brew. It was early but the cafe was already in full swing when he arrived. He dug through his pockets searching for his keys to avoid the walk of shame through a crowded coffee shop, but no luck. Defeated, he opened the door setting off the chime and caught Emily's eye behind the register.

"Nice clothes," Emily teased. "I liked them better yesterday."

"Not today," he sighed. "I haven't even had my coffee yet."

"Here," Emily handed him a black drip. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Just the keys to the loft," he replied. "I think I left mine inside."

"Yeah," she dug through her apron and pulled out the key.

"Thanks," Toby took it and ran up the steps.

Emily turned back to the bustling coffee shop and dealt with her waiting customers. Then Jason came running down the steps from the loft. His hair was soaking wet and his clothes were disheveled.

"Hey stranger," Emily smiled at him. "What happened to you?"

"Toby just came in doing the walk of shame," Jason explained. "The two of us were in your kitchen drinking coffee. It got a little weird..."

"It doesn't have to be weird," Emily told him.

"Do I need to remind you he was doing the walk of shame," Jason explained, "from my sister's place?"

"Half-sister," Emily clarified.

"Still," Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you also doing the walk of shame?" she asked.

"That's why it got weird," Jason laughed.

"Well," Emily told him, "since you're here, can you help me grab some stuff off the top shelf in the supply room?"

"Is this a euphemism?" he asked her.

Emily nodded and led him to the storeroom, leaving the kitchen staff to handle the customers. Jason closed turned on the dim light bulb and shut the door behind them pressing Emily to the wall. She giggled as her arms landed on his shoulders.

"You're dripping," she laughed. "We're gonna –"

He silenced her with a kiss and Emily tightened her grip around his neck pulling him closer until their tongues smashed together. Jason's hands roamed her body and his lips followed.

"Wait, wait," Emily panted putting a stop to his shenanigans.

"What?" he breathed. "What's wrong?"

"I have to get back to the front before we..." she smirked.

"Come on," he goaded her. "They can handle it. We'll just slip back upstairs and..."

"We can't," she replied. "I have to work. Besides, we have the whole weekend to be together."

"The yacht thing?" he asked. "That's hardly a weekend getaway. All of your friends are going."

"It's a yacht the size of a house," Emily reminded him. "We'll have plenty of time to be alone. That reminds me, did you finish packing?"

"Haven't started," he told her.

"Go," she pointed to the door. "Please, just take this a little bit seriously? For me?"

"Okay," Jason gave her one last kiss.

He opened the door and disappeared into the cafe leaving Emily alone in the storage room to stagger their exit. After a minute passed, she grabbed a random box so she wouldn't emerge empty handed and stepped back behind the register to find Ella and Zack entering through the front door.

"It's busy in here," Ella said proudly displaying her huge baby bump in a linen blouse.

"Yeah," Emily replied. "It's really taken off."

"Was that a dig at me?" Zack asked.

"Not at all," she replied. "Without you, this place would probably be a hardware store."

"Damn right," Zack teased.

"So," Emily said, "what can I get you?"

"Anything with onions," Ella gave Zack an apologetic smile. "Sorry babe."

"No kissing for a week," he teased. Then turned to Emily, "and I'll have an egg sandwich. Extra bacon."

"Got it," Emily put in their order and handed them a receipt. "Take a seat and I'll bring it over."

The couple grabbed their usual seats near the window and were soon joined by Aria who walked in hand in hand with Jake. They didn't order anything and headed straight for Ella's table.

"Mom," Aria hugged her mother, "you look great."

"You think?" Ella groaned. "I feel huge."

"You're beautiful," Zack told her.

"You spoil me," Ella laughed.

"No really," Jake interrupted. "You look great."

"Thanks Jake," she smiled. Then she turned to Aria. "So, what's new with my daughter?"

"Okay," Aria took a deep breath. "We kind of have some big news...I'm uh...we're having twins."

"Twins?" Ella breathed.

"It's like you're copying us," Zack joked.

"You're not having..." Aria's jaw dropped.

"No," Ella clarified. "Just a joke."

"Sorry," Zack replied. "I guess what I meant to say was, congratulations."

"Thanks," Jake said. "We're very happy."

"Is this going to be weird?" Ella asked. "Your baby brother will be pretty much the same age as your children?"

"That's probably the least weird part of my life." Aria reminded her. "After everything else..."

"I guess you're right," Ella took a bite of her onion bagel.

"Well," Jake said standing up, "I don't mean to cut this get-together short but, we have to get going."

"Oh right," Ella smiled. "You have your vacation weekend starting tonight."

"Yeah," Aria hugged her mother. "We still have some packing to do."

"Alright," Ella said, "give us a call when you're back. We should have one last family dinner before this baby comes."

"Will do," Aria smiled before slipping out the door behind Jake.

* * *

Hanna sat on the exam table with her stomach exposed. The ultrasound technician slathered conducing gel across her abdomen and turned on the machine. Then she scanned her belly while Hanna and Caleb watched the images on the monochromatic screen. Hanna held Caleb's hand in a power grip as they awaited the news.

"So," the young nurse said, "it looks like you're having a baby girl."

"A girl?" Hanna smiled.

Caleb squeezed her hand as they finished the scan and the technician spouted a few more tidbits of useful information.

"Yupp," the nurse said. "Everything looks to be in order."

"Thank you," Hanna told her as she mopped up the mess on her stomach.

"Here you go," the nurse handed her a couple of photos. "That's your little girl."

"Oh my gosh," Hanna rubbed her side.

Caleb helped her up and Hanna pocketed the photos before stepping out into the lobby. They waved goodbye to the receptionist and then strolled, arm in arm toward their home.

"We're having a girl," Hanna smiled still in shock.

"She's going to be the luckiest girl in the world," Caleb said.

"I bet you'll spoil her rotten," Hanna laughed.

"I will," Caleb said almost threateningly. "I was hoping for a girl."

"Really?" Hanna asked. "You didn't want a boy?"

"I'd be happy either way," he replied, "but girls always love their dads. She'll call me Daddy until she's fifty. Boys grow up and get competitive. I mean, look at me and my dad."

"What about my dad?" Hanna reminded him. "We're not exactly best friends."

"We won't be like our parents," Caleb promised her.

"I know," Hanna smiled.

* * *

Aria put the last few things into her suitcase and then zipped it up. Jake grabbed the handle and placed it in the car so they were ready to go. Then they ran around the house grabbing the last few things and loaded up the car. He helped her into the front seat and then they headed toward the dock.

"How far are we?" Aria asked.

"It's about an hour drive," he explained.

"Okay," Aria glanced at her watch. "We'll be getting there around two. Caleb's driving everyone else after Hanna's appointment. They'll probably be on board say five-ish. I'll have them plan for dinner at six."

"Spencer's not coming?" Jake asked.

"I don't think so," Aria replied. "She didn't sound well when we spoke on the phone. I think she's sick or something. I'll try her one last time."

Aria pulled out her phone and texted Spencer to let her know she still had a chance to join them. Then she put her phone away and rested her hand on Jake's as they drove toward the harbor. After nearly an hour on the road, they finally arrived at the docks. Jake parked the car and grabbed their suitcases before leading Aria to the boat he had chartered.

"Welcome," the captain smiled helping them aboard.

They smiled and were instantly met with crew members who handed them flutes of champagne and sparking water. They got a tour of the boat which ended at the master bedroom and Jake led Aria inside.

"This is gorgeous," Aria said lying down on the king size bed.

"I'm glad you let me convince you," Jake kissed Aria.

* * *

Spencer felt the knot in her stomach tighten as the clock on the wall ticked along each additional minute. She sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Toby to pick her up. It felt like her stomach was doing somersaults and her mind was flooded with second thoughts. Finally there was a knock at the door. She got up to answer it.

"Hey," Toby smiled.

Spencer didn't respond. She just hugged his chest and buried her face in his shirt. Toby closed the door behind him and held her.

"Spence," he stroked her hair and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm scared," she told him.

"I know," he held her tightly.

They stood like that for a minute. In all the years Toby had known Spencer, he had never seen her so vulnerable and scared.

"Hey," he said rubbing her back, "you don't have to do this."

"I can't have this baby," Spencer protested.

"Why not?" he asked. Spencer looked up at him confused.

"What?" she breathed.

"Look," he told her, "I love you and I am prepared to love you for the rest of my life, and that includes helping you raise this child. Spencer, I can't bear to see you in agony like this. You don't deserve it."

"I do," she replied. "I'm a bad person."

"No you're not," he said. "You're kind and smart and loving. You deserve to be a mother, even if this child was a bit unexpected."

"Don't call it a child," Spencer said. "I'm not keeping it."

"Sorry," Toby said quickly. "Let's just sit here until you're ready."

"Okay," Spencer said sinking onto the couch.

Toby took a seat next to her and draped an arm around her shoulders. Spencer willed herself to get up but her body was insistent. She didn't think she had the energy to go through with it. _Please_ she prayed. _Just give me a sign._ Then she felt a tiny fluttering in her stomach. She pressed a hand to her stomach wondering if it would pass, but there it was again. She couldn't be certain but something told her it was the baby moving. Tears welled up in her eyes and she let out a tiny laugh.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked.

"Yeah," she smiled through the tears. "I just felt the baby move."

She felt it again.

"Everything you said," Spencer asked, "about keeping the baby. Did you mean it?"

"Yeah," he kissed her. "Spencer, I love you and I will love this baby too. We can do this together."

"I love you," she breathed.

* * *

Caleb and Jason loaded the bags into the trunk of the car while Hanna and Emily crawled into the back seat. Hanna readjusted the ties on her sun dress and then the boys closed the trunk door.

"Hey," Hanna whispered to Emily. "What's up with you and Jason?"

"I'll tell you later," Emily replied as the door opened and Caleb took the driver's seat.

"Babe?" Hanna called out. "You know how to get there, right?"

"Yeah," he replied. "It's a straight shot."

"Okay," she smiled, "but just remember you've got two pregnant women in the back. Don't be mad if we have to make a pit stop every ten miles."

"It's gonna be a long ride," Caleb teased her.

In the passenger seat, Jason suppressed a laugh and they were on their way. Caleb navigated onto the highway and the four of them set out toward the harbor. Fifty miles and half a dozen pit stops later, Caleb pulled into the parking lot. He and Jason grabbed the bags and followed the girls down the dock to the yacht Jake had chartered.

"You're here!" Aria smiled when she saw them.

"Hey," Hanna hugged her tightly. Then she saw Spencer relaxing on a lounge chair with Toby next to her. "What? I thought you weren't coming."

"I had a change of heart," Spencer told her.

"So," Aria said, "now that we're all reacquainted, should I show you the rooms?"

"Sure," Emily smiled following Hanna and Aria down the stairs to the guest rooms.

"Okay," Aria told them, "Spence called dibs on the port room. There's a queen bed left and two twins. What'll it be?"

"You guys take the queen," Emily said.

"Oh, okay, thanks," Hanna smiled.

"So," Aria told them, "get settled. Dinner is in an hour. We'll all be hanging out on the sun deck until then."

"Thanks," Emily smiled before running straight for the bathroom.

Hanna laughed and dropped her bag off in her own room before tiptoeing upstairs to find her boyfriend deeply engrossed in a conversation about stock numbers with the rest of the significant others.

"Hey," Hanna took a seat next to Spencer. "I'm glad you came."

"Toby convinced me," she explained.

"So," Hanna's gaze landed on the bulge under Spencer's sundress, "he's okay with this..."

"More than I am," Spencer replied, "surprisingly."

"Not that surprising," Hanna told her. "He loves you. He'd do anything for you."

"Babe," Caleb snuck up behind Hanna, "I finally get you back and your friends are hogging you."

"Come on," she patted the edge of the lounge chair for him to sit down.

"Hey Spence," Caleb smiled at her. "Sorry to interrupt your girl talk."

"Do I look like I've ever been into girl talk?" she scoffed.

"Touche," he laughed. Then he whispered. "I've gotta say though, I don't know what's going on with you and Toby right now, but I'm glad you brought him. If I have to hear about Jake's hedge fund one more time..."

"Don't be rude," Hanna told him. "He's the reason we're all here."

"Yeah," Caleb smirked, "him and his hedge fund."

Hanna kicked him. Caleb shut up immediately. Spencer laughed.

"I think I'll step in the shade," Spencer said leaving the two alone.

"See," Hanna teased, "we'll get tons of alone time after you scare off all my friends."

"I'm not that bad," he laughed.

"Nope," Hanna draped her legs across his lap. "Have you seen the room yet?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Jake took us all down to the guest rooms. This place is pretty amazing."

"So," Hanna lowered her voice, "what do you think is happening with Jason and Emily?"

"I don't know," he laughed. "I was going to ask you."

"I thought maybe she brought him for moral support," Hanna said, "but the way he looks at her...I mean, you don't even look at me that way."

"Let's not make this about us," he told her.

"Fine," Hanna laughed. "Come on. I think dinner is on soon and I'm starving."

Caleb followed Hanna to the dining terrace where the rest of their friends were already seated. The staff began by bringing out the first course and the group erupted into chatter in between bites. Six courses later, they were sufficiently fed and sipping teas and coffee.

"Well," Jake said standing at the end of the table, "I'm glad you were all able to join us this weekend. That being said, Aria and I have a bit of news to share."

"Don't drag it out," Hanna preached. "Just tell us."

"I'm pregnant," Aria said finally, "with twins."

"What is going on?" Hanna laughed. "Are we at some magical age where everyone gets knocked up or are they pumping fertility drugs into Rosewood's water supply?"

"It's only a matter of time before Spencer..." Aria stopped short when she saw Spencer's face.

"I am too," Spencer clarified.

"Yeah, looks like this has really hit pandemic proportions," Aria laughed.

* * *

After dinner, they went inside and enjoyed the rest of the luxury amenities provided by the boat. The boys were crowded around the television watching the game and throwing back beers while the girls were scattered around the sitting room swapping nail polish colors.

"So," Hanna nudged Emily, "what's the deal with you and Jason?"

"I don't know," Emily sighed. "I guess we're just messing around."

"He's your baby daddy," Aria reminded her. "It's not that simple anymore."

"Sure it is," Emily replied. "Besides, it's really none of your business."

"Oh, feisty," Spencer smirked.

"Hold up," Emily told her. "You're getting grilled next."

"Suddenly," Spencer faked a yawn, "I'm super tired."

She excused herself and slipped downstairs to her bedroom to avoid the interrogation. She got ready for bed and then slipped under the covers. She turned the television on and then saw Toby at the door.

"Hey," he smiled. "You're in bed early."

"Just tired," she replied.

"You've had an emotional day," he said kicking off his clothes and sliding onto the bed next to her.

"Thank you," she laced her fingers in between his. "If you weren't here, I'd be a mess right now."

"I'm a mess without you, Spencer Hastings," he told her, "so I guess we're even."

Then he slid her hair away from her face and kissed her softly. Spencer's hands traveled under his shirt gently caressing every ripple and crevice of his body. He threw off the shirt and flung it across the room before moving to rest his shins on either side of her.

"Wait," she pushed away for a second. "How are we going to do this?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're okay having a relationship," she asked, "with me? Right now? Like this?"

"Yeah," he smiled leaning back. He reached across the room to his nightstand and grabbed a small velvet box. "I was going to wait until later, but I guess now is as good a time as ever..."

"Toby," she breathed, "what are you doing?"

"I don't know how many times I can tell you, Spence," he kissed her, "but I'm prepared to be by your side for the rest of our lives. I want to marry you."

"You're serious?" she stared at the opened ring box which contained a solitary diamond on a platinum band.

"I know it's not much," he told her, "but we can always get a different one."

"Yes," she said as tears streamed down her eyes. "Of course I'll marry you!"

"I love you," Toby placed the ring on her finger.

"I love you, too," she laughed kissing him.

* * *

Hanna woke up in her empty room. Light spilled in through the curtains but she had no way of knowing what time it was. She slid out of the covers and threw on a string bikini before covering it with a colorful kaftan. She scrambled up the stairs and stepped out onto the sun deck.

Aria and Jake laid on the cushions enjoying some sun. Emily and Jason were finishing up breakfast and Caleb laid in a lounge chair reading a book. Spencer and Toby were nowhere to be found.

"Hey," she said sitting at Caleb's feet.

"Good morning," he smiled putting his book down.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked.

"I wanted to let you sleep," he replied. "Besides we have all weekend."

"Did you eat?" she asked.

"Not yet," he replied as she squeezed herself in between his legs and laid her head back against his chest. "I was waiting for you."

"I'm starving," she replied rubbing her stomach. "This baby wants to eat everything."

"We should probably stop calling her a baby," Caleb replied. "Now that we know she's a girl, maybe it's time to pick a name."

"What about we name her after me?" Hanna teased.

"I'll get you confused," he replied. "We could name her after our moms."

"Ashley Claudia or Claudia Ashley," Hanna asked.

"Either way it's a mouthful," Caleb laughed.

"Come on," Hanna slapped his knee, "let's get something to eat before you get a Hanna shaped tanline."

He laughed and followed her to the dining terrace where an array of fruits and breakfast platters were laid out. The staff immediately cleaned up the discarded plates left by Emily and Jason and brought new clean ones. Hanna eagerly bit into a slice of pineapple when she saw Spencer and Toby emerge from inside.

"Good morning," she gave them a wink.

"Morning," Toby replied groggily.

"So," Hanna smirked noticing the new diamond on Spencer's finger, "how did you sleep?"

"Good," Spencer pretended nothing was different.

"Cut the shit Hastings," Hanna teased her, "where did that huge rock come from?"

"We're engaged!" Spencer squealed.

"Congrats!" Hanna laughed pulling her friend into a hug. Then she turned to Toby, "hurt her, and I swear I will cut you."

"Noted," Toby smiled.

* * *

**SNEAK PREVIEW**

* * *

"So," Spencer said slowly, "my parents are coming back tonight..."

"Oh," Toby breathed.

"I have to tell them I'm pregnant," Spencer said. "I look like I'm smuggling a football under my shirt. I can't hide it anymore."

"We can do it together," he told her.

"You don't have to," she replied. "I mean, I guess they'll figure out you've moved in but..."

"Spence, I want to," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "It could get ugly."

* * *

"Hey," Ezra stood in the doorway holding two coffee cups.

"Hi," Aria smiled. "Come in."

"I don't mean to interrupt," he told her, yet he eagerly took the seat across from her, "but I thought I'd bring you the usual. You're still a mocha?"

"Uh no," Aria told him. "I'm not drinking coffee."

"Oh," Ezra breathed. "I guess I..."

"But the gesture was kind," Aria cut him off.

"Kind of useless," he scoffed.

"Ezra," a smile crossed his face when he heard her say his name. "That was very nice of you."

* * *

Hanna dropped her bag onto her desk and took a seat in the plush chair. She looked over at Spencer who gave her a silent waive while she cradled the phone between her neck and chin to jot down an appointment. Then the phone rang and she hastily picked it up.

"Du Jour!" she said. "Hanna speaking."

"Hi, my name is Colleen," she heard through the receiver. "I was hoping to meet with the wedding planner."

* * *

"Hey," Spencer asked. "Is Toby upstairs?"

"Yeah," Emily replied. "It's a mess. He won't let anyone else in."

"Maybe he'll make an exception for me," Spencer teased.

"Good luck," Emily said as her friend tiptoed up the steps to the loft. Then she turned around to see Jason coming in through the back door. "Where have you been all morning?"

"I was working something out with my apartment," he told her. "My landlord is selling the unit and I'm trying to negotiate some extra time to find a new place."

"What?" Emily was concerned. "Can he do that? What about your lease?"

"My lease is up even sooner," he replied. "Legally I get ninety days but I don't even..."

"Move in with me," she cut him off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to what comes next. I also want to thank everyone who voted in the poll. The genders of all the babies will be revealed shortly as will some new information about A.**


	16. Chapter 16

**~ 16 ~**

Spencer's alarm blared signaling the beginning of her day. She slammed it off and then turned around resting her hand on Toby's bare chest. He ran his fingers through her long hair and she kissed his lips softly.

"Hey," she smiled. "What are you doing today?"

"I've got the day off," he explained. "I was going to head over to the loft and grab the rest of my things."

"So we're really doing this?" Spencer laughed. "You're moving in?"

"I can't remember the last night I slept at Emily's," Toby told her. "Consider yourself my sugar mama."

"Nope," Spencer shook her head. She pointed at her stomach. "This is the only person who gets to call me mama."

"Can I bring you lunch at work?" he asked. "Consider it my contribution to the household."

"Is it still a contribution if you trick Em into giving you free sandwiches?" Spencer teased.

"Hey," Toby scolded her, "don't talk about my other sugar mama like that."

"Babe," Spencer told him, "I know you're talented and smart but you really are sounding pathetic."

"Maybe I'll have to take that ring back and pawn it to buy us food," he threatened.

"Not my ring!" she shook her head. "You don't understand how much power this ring gives me."

"Believe me," he laughed, "I do...and I love it."

"So," Spencer said slowly, "my parents are coming back tonight..."

"Oh," Toby breathed.

"I have to tell them I'm pregnant," Spencer said. "I look like I'm smuggling a football under my shirt. I can't hide it anymore."

"We can do it together," he told her.

"You don't have to," she replied. "I mean, I guess they'll figure out you've moved in but..."

"Spence, I want to," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "It could get ugly."

"How could it?" Toby said sarcastically. "Your mom will be upset that you didn't achieve your career goals before starting a family and your dad will hate me for knocking you up. Then we can calmly explain that you're actually expecting a child from a one night stand with the prodigious Andrew Campbell who is now happily engaged to a young coed."

"You're right," Spencer told him. "I can't believe I was ever worried."

"It's going to be fine," Toby whispered.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he kissed her.

* * *

Aria sat at her desk looking over a pile of essays she had assigned a week prior. She grabbed a red pen from her desk and picked up the first paper. Just as she was reaching the essay's conclusion, there was a knock on her door.

"Hey," Ezra stood in the doorway holding two coffee cups.

"Hi," Aria smiled. "Come in."

"I don't mean to interrupt," he told her, yet he eagerly took the seat across from her, "but I thought I'd bring you the usual. You're still a mocha?"

"Uh no," Aria told him. "I'm not drinking coffee."

"Oh," Ezra breathed. "I guess I..."

"But the gesture was kind," Aria cut him off.

"Kind of useless," he scoffed.

"Ezra," a smile crossed his face when he heard her say his name. "That was very nice of you."

"So we can be friends?" he asked. "I don't want to make things uncomfortable since we work in the same department."

"Of course," Aria told him. "I mean, that was a long time ago. We're different people now."

"Okay," he smiled. "Can we be the kind of friends that eat lunch together?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea," she said.

"Come on," he laughed. "How much harm can I do?'

"I'll think about it," she replied.

Ezra took that as an affirmation. He left the coffee on the desk and stood up to go toward his own office.

* * *

Hanna dropped her bag onto her desk and took a seat in the plush chair. Her stomach now bulged uncomfortably under all of her clothes and it had taken her nearly an hour to settle on the nautical striped white and blue tank she paired with a navy blazer and jeans. She looked over at Spencer who gave her a silent waive while she cradled the phone between her neck and chin to jot down an appointment. Then the phone rang and she hastily picked it up.

"Du Jour!" she said. "Hanna speaking."

"Hi, my name is Colleen," she heard through the receiver. "I was hoping to meet with the wedding planner."

"She's not available at the moment," Hanna told her, "but I can set up an appointment for you to come in."

"That would be great," Colleen said. "Do you have anything next week?"

"I'm sorry," Hanna checked the schedule, "but it seems our next available appointment is August fourth at two in the afternoon. Does that work?"

"Do you have anything sooner?" Colleen asked.

"No, sorry," Hanna said. "We've completely filled up through the rest of the month."

"I'll take it!" Colleen told her eagerly.

"Okay great," Hanna smiled. "I'll put you down for August fourth at two."

"Thank you so much," Colleen said.

"Our pleasure," Hanna replied. "Have a nice day."

She hung up and turned to Spencer who was flipping through her calendar.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked.

"A new client," Hanna said. "Her name's Colleen."

"Cool," Spencer smiled. "When's her wedding?"

"Oh shit," Hanna breathed. "I didn't ask. I just set up an appointment for her."

"You didn't ask anything?" Spencer said concerned.

"No. I didn't even ask her last name," Hanna shrugged. "I'm sorry. Pregnancy brain?"

"We can't all claim pregnancy brain," Spencer laughed. "Next time just follow the questionnaire template."

"Got it," Hanna pulled the template out and taped it to her desk.

"Okay," Spencer picked up her bag, "I'm going across the street to get a coffee. Do you want anything?"

"I'm good," Hanna turned back to her desk.

Spencer walked out the front door and crossed the street to reach The Brew. Emily was relaxing in a rare slow period at the shop. She smiled at Spencer and had a coffee ready for her before she even reached the counter.

"Thanks," Spencer smiled.

"You got it," Emily told her.

"Hey," Spencer asked. "Is Toby upstairs?"

"Yeah," Emily replied. "It's a mess. He won't let anyone else in."

"Maybe he'll make an exception for me," Spencer teased.

"Good luck," Emily said as her friend tiptoed up the steps to the loft. Then she turned around to see Jason coming in through the back door. "Where have you been all morning?"

"I was working something out with my apartment," he told her. "My landlord is selling the unit and I'm trying to negotiate some extra time to find a new place."

"What?" Emily was concerned. "Can he do that? What about your lease?"

"My lease is up even sooner," he replied. "Legally I get ninety days but I don't even..."

"Move in with me," she cut him off.

"Em?" he breathed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she rested her hands on his chest. "Toby's moving out. We're having a baby together. It just makes sense, right?"

"You're okay with it?" he needed clarification.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I want to. Plus, it will be nice having a big strong man to help out."

"Okay," he kissed her. "I'm moving in."

Emily laughed as he kissed her again. Then he pulled away to get back to work. Emily looked around the cafe and saw Paige in the doorway with her mouth open wide. They stood there for a minute without saying a word until Paige turned swiftly on her heel and ran out of the cafe.

* * *

Aria tapped lightly on the closed door leading to Ezra's office. She took a deep breath and tugged at the black sweater dress she was wearing. Finally the door opened and he gave he a smile.

"Didn't expect to see you," he told her.

"I've got an hour for lunch," she said. "Would you like to join me?"

"Yeah," he grabbed his coat and followed her out. "So, where are we going?"

"There's an Italian place a few blocks from here," she told him. "Any objections?"

"No," Ezra smiled. "I love Italian."

She led him to the restaurant and they grabbed a table almost immediately, despite the lunch rush. Aria sat down opposite him and they looked over their menus. A waiter came over to take their orders and then Ezra broke the silence.

"Can I ask what changed your mind?" he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You threw out my peace offering," he replied, "and now we're eating lunch together."

"I didn't throw it out," she replied. "I gave it to Mandy at the front desk."

"That's basically the equivalent of throwing it out," he said.

"It was a kind gesture, Ezra," she said, "but I'm really not drinking coffee."

"Come on," he laughed. "Your best friend owns the coffee shop that your stepfather used to own. You practically survive off of caffeine."

"Not anymore," she told him. Then she rested a hand on her stomach. "I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you."

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she said finally.

Ezra's eyes scanned her stomach and it finally resonated with him that she hadn't just gained a few pounds but was actually expecting.

"Uh," he breathed, "congratulations?"

"Thank you," she smiled. "We're excited."

"I wish I could say the same," he told her.

"Ezra," she said, "please don't be like this."

"I just can't help it," he sighed. "I'm a little jealous."

"Don't be," she replied. "You'll find someone someday. Then you can start your own family."

"No," he sighed, "I can't."

"What do you mean?" she laughed. "I'm sure you'll..."

"I'm infertile," he said finally.

"But you..." she paused, "...Malcolm?"

"Malcolm's not mine," he explained. "A few years ago I was in an accident that rendered me infertile. Any chance I had at having kids was lost."

"Isn't there something you can do?" Aria told him.

"All the money in the world can't reverse it," he said solemnly. "As difficult as it would have been, I sometimes wish you had been pregnant that time."

"Ezra," Aria's heart soared into her throat as she was hit with a wave of guilt, "I..."

"Sorry," he shook his head. "That was unfair of me to say. I never would have expected a teenager to want to start a family with me."

"No, it's just that..." she paused unsure of how to continue.

"Aria," he said finally, "can we change the subject. I'm starting to regret bringing it up."

"Uh, yeah," she replied. "Consider it forgotten."

Ezra wasted no time in engaging her with a conversation about the beat generation, which also happened to be the topic his summer seminar covered. Aria conversed mindlessly through the rest of the meal but she couldn't shake the guilty feeling she felt for ruining Ezra's only chance at a family of his own.

* * *

Caleb carried a bag of takeout in his hands while he opened the door to the boutique with the other. Hanna turned around in her chair and a wide smile spread across her face.

"I brought lunch," he said.

"It's like you read my mind," she laughed as he sat down across from her.

"This place has really come into its own," Caleb said taking a look around.

"You know," she smiled, "we try."

"Where's Spencer?" he asked.

"She's got a meeting at the country club," Hanna explained. "Probably won't be back for a few hours."

"Has she turned into a bridezilla yet?" Caleb asked. "That's the technical term, right?"

"She's kind of put her own wedding on the back burner," Hanna explained. "We're swamped with clients, plus we won't have enough time to plan her wedding before she gets uncomfortably pregnant so I think she's going to wait."

"Can I ask you something serious?" he said.

"Yeah," she replied in between bites. "Shoot!"

"I know how you feel about marriage," Caleb began, "but with the baby coming, have you had a change of heart."

"No," she shook her head calmly. "After seeing my parents' marriage fall apart, I don't want any part in it. I love you and that's all that matters."

"You're sure?" he asked. "Even when you're surrounded by all of this fluffy white stuff?"

"Hey," Hanna told him, "a girl doesn't need to get married to buy herself some diamonds."

"But we're set on the 'no wedding' talk?" he clarified.

"Don't even think about bringing it up," Hanna kissed him. "We've got each other and I don't need to prove our love to anybody."

"It's kind of ironic," Caleb laughed. "You don't believe in marriage yet you own a bridal shop."

"Babe," she told him sternly. "I might not believe in marriage, but I do believe in expensive weddings that pay my bills."

He laughed and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Emily knocked loudly on the door to the loft which Toby had locked. He had also taken her key which meant there was no chance of her getting in until he stopped hammering into the wall. Finally, during a break in his work, he managed to hear her thunderous knocking.

"What's going on?" Jason asked running up the stairs. "The customers are starting to look worried."

"Sorry," Toby opened the door.

"I thought you were packing," Emily said, "not building an emergency shelter."

"Don't be mad," Toby told her.

"What did you do?" she asked terrified.

He opened the doors to the nursery and revealed a newly painted room with pockets of red, blue and yellow. A white crib was pushed into the corner of the room opposite a changing table and a small dresser.

"Toby," Emily breathed. "You did all of this?"

"Consider it a parting gift," he told her. "You were kind enough to let me move in and this is my way of repaying you."

"Thank you," Emily hugged him. "This is amazing!"

"There's something else," Toby told her. "When you're ready, there's a frame above the crib. Inside is an envelope..."

"Jason," Emily breathed, "do you want to know?"

"Yeah," he smiled grabbing the frame from the wall.

"I'll leave you to it," Toby said. "If I don't get to Spencer's in ten minutes, shit will hit the fan."

"Alright," Emily smiled. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome," Toby sprinted out the door.

"So," Jason unscrewed the frame, "you ready?"

Emily nodded. Jason pulled out the square photograph which revealed a baby blue footprint.

"It's a boy," Emily laughed resting a hand on her stomach.

"A boy," Jason kissed her. "What should we call him?"

* * *

Toby ran up the steps to the barn door. He tapped lightly and a few minutes later Spencer opened it.

"Hey," she smiled.

Toby placed a hand on her cheek and lowered his lips onto hers. Spencer smiled into the kiss until they were interrupted by the oncoming headlights of the Hastings' car pulling into the driveway.

"Ready for this?" she asked Toby.

He nodded and she readjusted her baggy sweater before entering the main house through the kitchen door. She leaned against the counter while Toby rubbed her shoulders.

"Spencer!" Veronica said dropping her briefcase on the kitchen table. "I didn't know you were still up."

"Mom," Spencer croaked trying to muster up the courage. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Can it wait?" Veronica pleaded. "We just got home. Your father is exhausted."

"Not really," Spencer tried to voice her urgency.

"Okay," Veronica took a seat. "What's going on?"

"Well," Spencer forced a smile, "you're going to be grandparents!"

"What!" Veronica hugged her daughter tightly. Then she turned to Toby. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you," Toby smiled.

"You take care of my baby," she warned him.

"That's the plan," Toby replied.

"Do you want to see the ring?" Spencer flashed her hand in front of her mother's face.

"Don't show Melissa," Veronica joked. "She might get jealous."

"I was thinking of going into the city," Spencer said, "to tell her."

"She'd love that," Veronica smiled. "Maybe we can all go as a family."

"It's probably best if I do it alone," Spencer said. "Things can get tricky between us."

"You're probably right," her mother replied. Then she hugged Spencer once again. "I'm so happy right now! I should call the club. See if they can schedule a spring wedding."

"Mom," Spencer reminded her, "I plan weddings."

"Oh right, yes!" Veronica laughed. "I should leave it to the professionals."

"Well," Toby placed his hand over Spencer's, "we should get out of your hair and let you unpack."

"Thanks Toby," Veronica flashed him a smile.

"Good night Mom," Spencer kissed her mother's cheek.

Then she took Toby's hand and followed him back out to the barn. They locked the door behind them and got ready for bed.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Spencer asked when they were under the covers.

"Yeah," he slipped his fingers between hers. "We're going to be excellent parents."

* * *

**SNEAK PREVIEW**

* * *

"Well maybe Caleb wants to be married," Ashley said. "Have you ever thought of that?"

"I don't think he does," Hanna breathed. "I think he just wants to do the right thing."

"I think," Ashley shared her wealth of knowledge, "you need to do the right thing for you guys, even if it's not necessarily what society expects."

"What is the right thing?" Hanna sighed.

* * *

Aria rested a hand on her stomach trying to soothe the dull ache of her stretching stomach. She leaned back in her swivel chair and rested her feet on the ledge under her desk. Across from her Ezra was hunched over an essay on the use of Biblical references in Kerouac's _On the Road_. Finally, he put the essay down and looked up at her.

"You're right," he told her. "It's the same essay."

"So it's plagiarism?" she groaned. "Ugh, the last thing I want to do right now is set up a hearing with the ethics board."

"I could do it for you," he offered.

"I can't ask you that," Aria replied.

* * *

"Have you thought about where we are going to put all the baby's stuff?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she realized this lack of planning was unlike her. "I didn't even think of that."

"I'm just saying," he told her, "the barn is kind of cramped as it is. Maybe we should look at a few places. How about a two bedroom?"

"That seems like such a big step," she scoffed.

"We're engaged Spence," he reminded her. "That's what people do. They look for homes and plan weddings."

* * *

The girls hashed out the details and Hanna assured him that they would be experiencing the absolute best in luxury for their weekend in the city. Then the door opened and they saw Mona walk in. She looked around scanning the menu and then her eyes landed on the four girls crowded around a small table. A huge smile crossed her face and she sauntered over to them.

"Just like old times," Mona smiled resting her hands across her stomach. "I guess the only difference now is we've swapped our skinny lattes for decaf tea."

"Always a pleasure, Mona," Spencer shot back.

"I just wanted to say hi," then she looked at Emily. "Who do I need to bribe to get a drink in this place?"


	17. Chapter 17

**~ 17 ~**

Emily's alarm clock blared in the early morning. She felt Jason stir next to her as he muttered something under his breath. Finally she mustered the courage to slam the snooze button and then returned under the covers.

"Why do you have to wake up so early?" he groaned.

"Believe me," she sighed. "I'm regretting this myself."

"What if you just closed up shop today?" he smiled. "Tell everyone the espresso machine is broken."

"I wish," she laughed kissing Jason. "But we get the most customers in the morning. Besides, the espresso machine isn't everything."

"Ugh," he sighed. "Fine! But I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay," she slid out of the covers, "but your shift starts at ten."

"Don't I get special baby daddy privileges?" he pleaded.

"Yeah," she smirked. "You get to live here with me. I'll see you at ten."

Jason laughed as he slunk back under the covers. Emily stepped in the shower to quickly get ready for work and then silently dressed before tiptoeing downstairs to open up shop.

She spent a good portion of the early morning, setting up the espresso machine and cleaning any remnants from the previous day's clients. Then she served herself a steaming tea and unlocked the door for her patrons.

As had become customary during the week, her first customer was Spencer Hastings who picked up two warm teas on the way to work each day.

"Hey," Emily greeted her friend as usual.

"Hi," Spencer smiled rubbing her growing stomach. "The usual."

"I've got it all ready for you," she told Spencer handing her the two travel cups.

"Thanks," Spencer smiled. "You're an angel."

Spencer placed the two cups in a carrier and sauntered across the street where Hanna had already opened the shop.

"Thanks," Hanna took a sip of her tea and burned herself on the scalding liquid. "Fuck!"

"You do this every day," Spencer teased her.

"I know," Hanna sighed. "I don't think I'll ever learn to be patient."

Spencer smirked and took a seat at her desk to face Hanna who was furiously typing away at an email.

"Okay," Hanna said looking up, "can you explained to me why we're here at the crack of dawn every morning but we don't open the shop until nine?"

"We have other work to do," Spencer explained. "Plus other companies are open this early and we need to get in touch with them about shipments and reservations."

"Can we make Wes come in early too?" Hanna pleaded. "That would make me feel a lot better."

"He makes his own hours," Spencer reminded her. "Plus, he doesn't get a cut of the profit like we do."

"Right," Hanna smiled. "We are large and in charge! Get it? Large because we're pregnant."

"I get it," Spencer laughed.

Hanna sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. Then she pulled up her email account and opened a message headlined: **CA****P****E Nominees! Eek!**

"What's this?" Hanna opened it curiously.

"Huh?" Spencer asked as Hanna scanned the message quickly.

"I'm nominated for an Emmy!" Hanna blurted out.

"What?" Spencer laughed. "That's amazing! Congratulations."

"Thanks," Hanna smiled as Spencer hugged her.

* * *

Aria rested a hand on her stomach trying to soothe the dull ache of her stretching stomach. She leaned back in her swivel chair and rested her feet on the ledge under her desk. Across from her Ezra was hunched over an essay on the use of Biblical references in Kerouac's _On the Road_. Finally, he put the essay down and looked up at her.

"You're right," he told her. "It's the same essay."

"So it's plagiarism?" she groaned. "Ugh, the last thing I want to do right now is set up a hearing with the ethics board."

"I could do it for you," he offered.

"I can't ask you that," Aria replied. "He's my student."

"It's fine," Ezra said. "It will help me get back in with the faculty. Plus, the paper was originally written for my class."

"No, Ezra," she protested. "I'll go to the board myself."

"You haven't changed a bit," he smirked.

"What does that mean?" she asked coyly.

"You're still as determined and wholesome as ever," he told her."

"Thank you?" she narrowed her eyes at him

"It was a compliment," he assured her.

There was a brief moment where neither of them spoke. Aria swallowed hard as Ezra gazed at her longingly. It felt like they were back in that classroom on the first day of junior year all over again. But things were different now. The shimmering gold engagement ring on her left hand glared at her like a death sentence and it took every ounce of restraint in her body to keep from doing something impulsive.

"Oh crap," she said finally. "I have to get to my class."

"Right," Ezra snapped back to reality, a reality in which he and Aria could never be together again.

"Can I get your approval for the board?" she asked as she gathered her books.

"Yeah, of course," he told her. "I'll leave it on your desk."

"Thanks," she smiled as she waltzed out the door.

* * *

Spencer laid in bed cradling a bowl of ice cream in her hands. She rested against Toby who was flipping through the channels trying to find something suitable that they could agree on. Finally he gave up and landed on a commercial for a mortgage loan company.

"Have you thought about where we are going to put all the baby's stuff?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she realized this lack of planning was unlike her. "I didn't even think of that."

"I'm just saying," he told her, "the barn is kind of cramped as it is. Maybe we should look at a few places. How about a two bedroom?"

"That seems like such a big step," she scoffed.

"We're engaged Spence," he reminded her. "That's what people do. They look for homes and plan weddings."

"I don't think most people get married when they are pregnant with someone else's child," she retorted.

"Do we have to keep having this conversation?" he asked her. "I love you and I'm going to love this baby just as much. It doesn't matter that I wasn't in the picture from the beginning."

"You were always in the picture," she assured him. "I've never stopped loving you."

"So," he smiled, "a new house?"

"Or an apartment," Spencer offered. "I saw a few listings in the paper for places near the shop."

"An apartment would be nice too," he said, "but it wouldn't have a yard."

"What's the yard for?" she asked coyly.

"I want to teach this little guy to play football," Toby smirked.

"And if we have a girl?" she replied.

"She's gonna be a hell of a running back," Toby told her.

"Okay," she smiled. "House hunting this weekend. Let's do it!"

* * *

Hanna sat at the counter in her mother's all white kitchen sipping from a mug of tea while Ashley finished cutting up vegetables for a salad.

"So you're up for an Emmy?" Ashley asked in awe.

"It's a Creative Arts Emmy," Hanna clarified.

"Still," Ashley gushed. "It's going to be on television."

"I know," Hanna laughed. "I have to get a new dress."

"You should wait," Ashley eyed her stomach. "You're going to get much bigger in the next few weeks."

"Don't remind me," Hanna tugged on her t-shirt. "I'm barely fitting into my clothes as it is."

"You know," Ashley mused, "I think I have some of my old maternity clothes in the basement."

"Are you sure they haven't been eaten by moths yet?" Hanna laughed. "You haven't been pregnant in ages."

"We always thought we might have another," Ashley muttered, "so I saved them. But I really should have thrown them out after the divorce."

"Sorry," Hanna breathed. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine," her mother assured her. "I'm much happier now, and with your help might I add."

"So you and Pastor Ted," Hanna prodded. "Are we going to hear wedding bells soon? Can he perform the ceremony himself? I always wondered about that."

"Hanna," Ashley laughed. "First off, you don't have to call him _Pastor_ Ted. Just Ted is fine."

"Well then," Hanna urged, "what's new with you guys? When is he going to ask you?"

"Us?" Ashley shook her head. "I've already been married once. I want to know when Caleb is going to make a decent woman out of you."

"I think it's a little late for that," Hanna rubbed her stomach. "But he did bring up marriage the other day."

"You want to wait until after she's born?" Ashley attempted to finish her thoughts."

"No," Hanna shook her head. "I don't really want to get married at all. Not after everything I've seen with you and Dad."

"Then why were you grilling _me_?" Ashley teased.

"I thought that's what Ted wanted," Hanna replied. "He's never been married before."

"Well maybe Caleb wants to be married," Ashley said. "Have you ever thought of that?"

"I don't think he does," Hanna breathed. "I think he just wants to do the right thing."

"I think," Ashley shared her wealth of knowledge, "you need to do the right thing for you guys, even if it's not necessarily what society expects."

"What is the right thing?" Hanna sighed.

* * *

Spencer stood at the sink cleaning dirty dishes and placing them on the rack to dry. Toby stepped out of the bathroom dressed in his work clothes and rested a hand on her shoulder. He kissed her neck eliciting a shiver up her spine.

"Don't do it," she warned. "You'll be late for work."

"Fuck work," he breathed. "I just want to be here with you."

"Babe," Spencer turned around, "if we're going to get a house, we both need to have jobs."

"Okay," he smiled. "I've got to go."

He cradled her neck in his hand and lowered his lips to hers. Spencer pressed her hands to his rock hard chest and allowed him to deepen the kiss, until they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Saved by the bell," he smirked grabbing his jacket and unlocking the door.

"Hey," Aria stood on the door step. "Is Spencer around."

"Yeah," Toby invited her in. "She's right inside."

Aria side stepped him as she entered the barn. Spencer dried her hands on a towel and hung it up next to the stove.

"Hey," Spencer smiled at her friend. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to talk to someone," Aria said sitting at the tiny dining table.

"What's wrong?" Spencer read the desperation on her friend's face.

"Do you remember," she asked, "when we were in high school and I was pregnant?"

"Of course," Spencer replied. "How can I forget?"

"Ezra told me," she paused, "that he can't have children. He's infertile."

"But Malcolm," Spencer breathed, "and then you?"

"Malcolm wasn't his," Aria explained, "and the infertility was brought on after an accident he had a few years ago."

"Oh," Spencer sighed.

"Don't you get it?" Aria asked. "I ruined his last chance at having a child."

"You don't owe him anything," Spencer explained. "You're happy with Jake. He doesn't get to reparations for getting two girls knocked up in high school, sorry just one. If you had gone through with it, he would have worse problems than not being able to have children."

"I just can't help but feel guilty," Aria sighed. "He doesn't even know."

"Honey," Spencer pulled her into a hug. "You can't hold yourself responsible. You've got two babies to bring into this world with a husband that loves you. Ezra is wrong for holding anything over your head."

"It's not that simple," Aria muttered. "No matter how happy I am with Jake, I will always love Ezra and I hate that I ruined any chance of what we could have had."

"Aria, honey," Spencer's voice cracked, "believe me, I know what it's like to think you screwed everything up, but you didn't."

"Do you think I should tell him?" Aria asked. "He'll hate me, but I just can't feel guilty forever."

"Now I know too," Spencer told her. "We can share the guilt. Besides, what good would come of telling him. It's not like you can go back in time and change it."

"You're right," Aria flashed her a smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Spencer replied. "That's what friends are for."

* * *

Emily held a steel pitcher of milk under the steamer and heard Jason's footsteps trying to sneak up behind her. His hands rested on her hips and he gently kissed her neck.

"Stop," she shrugged him off. "We can't do this here."

"Please," he begged. "Can't you take a break?"

On the other side of the register, Emily heard someone loudly clear her throat. She turned and saw Spencer smirking at her.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Spencer teased. "I just want a scone."

"Sorry," Emily blushed.

"I'm just teasing," Spencer smiled. "Just, you know, get a room. Customers are starting to talk."

"I told you," Emily glared at Jason.

He laughed prompting Emily to cross her arms and give him a stare down. Then the door opened and Hanna walked in with Aria in tow. Each had a shopping bag sprinkled with pink and blue dots.

"Can you cover for me?" Emily asked Jason. "It looks like Hanna is about to call a meeting into session."

"What do you think it is this time?" Spencer muttered under her breath.

"Hi," Hanna gushed as she and Aria approached their friends. "Do you guys have a minute?"

"Sure," Emily smiled leading them over to an empty table.

"So," Spencer began, "what's going on?"

"Okay," Hanna took a deep breath, "my show was nominated for an Emmy in the makeup category which means I need to find a new dress and..."

"Just spit it out!" Aria turned to her friends. "This is awesome!"

"Basically," Hanna rolled her eyes, "I need to go shopping, and I thought maybe you'd all like to join me for a weekend in the city. Spa, shopping, the whole thing. My treat!"

"I can't," Emily said immediately.

"Don't bail on us Fields," Hanna warned her. "This is the last girls' weekend before we start a life of changing nappies and straining baby food."

"I've got the cafe," Emily explained. "I can't go away for a whole weekend."

"I can take care of everything," Jason interrupted as he placed a pitcher of iced tea on the table.

"See!" Spencer chimed in. "He's got it under control. All you have to do is say yes."

"Fine," Emily said. "I'm in."

"Yes!" Hanna squealed.

The girls hashed out the details and Hanna assured him that they would be experiencing the absolute best in luxury for their weekend in the city. Then the door opened and they saw Mona walk in. She looked around scanning the menu and then her eyes landed on the four girls crowded around a small table. A huge smile crossed her face and she sauntered over to them.

"Just like old times," Mona smiled resting her hands across her stomach. "I guess the only difference now is we've swapped our skinny lattes for decaf tea."

"Always a pleasure, Mona," Spencer shot back.

"I just wanted to say hi," then she looked at Emily. "Who do I need to bribe to get a drink in this place?"

"Jason's manning the bar," Emily replied. "I'm sure he'll be happy to help you."

"Thanks," Mona said before turning on her heel and walking toward the register.

"I don't care what Dr. Sullivan says," Aria whispered, "that girl will always be messed in the head."

"I know," Emily groaned. "Every time she comes in here I get goosebumps."

"I feel bad for her," Hanna sighed. "She has no one."

"And we're supposed to be her friends?" Aria scoffed. "She made it her life's mission to ensure we were miserable all through high school. Maybe she's the one behind this new A."

"Well, if she is," Hanna said, "shouldn't we try to find out what she's up to?"

"What's your plan?" Spencer shot her a look.

"Let's invite her to New York," Hanna explained. "If she really is A, maybe she'll let something slip. She's got pregnancy brain after all. If she's not, well then, at least we did something nice."

"I can't see how this could possibly go wrong," Spencer crossed her arms. Hanna gave her a pleading look. "Fine."

"Hey Mona," Hanna called out as the girl passed their table.

"Huh?" Mona turned around.

"We're going into the city this weekend," Hanna told her. "It's kind of a girls' day type of thing. Do you want to come?"

"Oh I..." Mona hesitated. "I've got to...Noel's got a...I can't."

"Oh," Hanna swallowed. "Okay. Another time then."

"Sure," Mona smiled widely. "Bye girls. I'll see you around!"

Mona skipped out the door and the girls all turned to look at each other.

"That was weird," Emily breathed.

"It doesn't mean she's A," Hanna reminded them.

"Doesn't matter," Spencer replied. "She's not coming. We can figure out this A thing later. I have to meet Toby."

The girls said their goodbye's and Spencer grabbed her bag. She walked out of the cafe and met Toby in the parking lot. She hopped into the front seat and gave him a smile.

"Hey," he grinned. "Ready?"

"I guess so," she smiled as they headed toward the clinic.

Toby parked the car and helped Spencer out of the front seat. Then they entered the building arm in arm and Spencer jotted her name down on the waiting list before taking a seat. He slid his fingers in between hers and squeezed her hand. She smiled feeling reassured, and they waited for the nurse to finally call them.

"Spencer Hastings," a woman said opening the office door.

Spencer got up and Toby followed them into an exam room. The nurse made sure Spencer was comfortable and then powered up the ultrasound machine.

"Ready to see your baby?" she asked.

Spencer nodded. Toby moved a strand of hair from her forehead and gave her a wide smile.

"Okay," the nurse scanned Spencer's exposed stomach. "As you can see, the baby is healthy. We've got two arms, two legs and we can tell the gender. Do you want to know?"

"Um," Spencer realized she hadn't considered if she wanted to know or not, but the planner in her finally won out. "Yeah, we want to know."

"It's a girl," the nurse told them.

"A baby girl?" Spencer breathed.

* * *

**SNEAK PREVIEW**

* * *

"So," Aria smirked, "you do anything fun while I was gone?"

"Mostly just miss you," he replied. Then he cleared his throat. "Actually, Ezra called for you at the house. Something about a plagiarism case."

"Right," Aria shook her head. "Thanks for letting me know."

"I didn't know you guys were talking again," Jake said.

* * *

"What's this?" Caleb asked as Hanna collapsed onto a chair.

"Do you realize I'm having this baby in three months," she reminded him, "and we have done nothing to prepare?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You're taking your vitamins and I even read the baby books."

"Let's start with the nursery," Hanna said. "You're going to have to sacrifice your man cave."

* * *

"You're sneaking in late," Emily breathed.

"Sorry," Jason whispered. "I didn't think you'd still be awake."

"You haven't answered your phone," she replied. "You left the cafe and you sneak in like a bandit in the middle of the night. What am I supposed to do."

"I'm sorry," he kissed her forehead. "My phone died."

"I haven't heard from you since Friday," she sat up in bed and flicked the light on. "What's going on?"

* * *

"Oh," Hanna's heart dropped. "Colleen Bebris? From Rosewood High?"

"Yeah," Colleen smiled, clearly pleased Hanna remembered her. "I was a few years behind you. I wasn't sure if you would remember me."

"Of course," Hanna said. "You and Mona were pretty close after..."

"Yeah," Colleen cut her off. "We still are. She's actually the one who recommended you guys. Apparently you did wonders with her wedding. Not to mention Andrew's sister's wedding. Unfortunately I couldn't be there because I had exams, but the photos looked beautiful."

* * *

**You guys, the next chapter is intense! Twelve reviews and I'll update :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**~ 18 ~**

Hanna dropped her bag on the ground and took the seat next to Emily. Their stomachs now made it uncomfortable to walk or sit normally so they had resorted to waddling about the train on the ride back to Rosewood. Spencer returned from the bathroom and sat down across from them occupying the space next to Aria.

"Thanks again Hanna," Spencer said. "I think we all needed this weekend more than we know."

"I'm glad you all could make it," Hanna said. "Even Emily who is, like, seconds away from giving birth."

"I wish," Emily groaned rubbing the top of her stomach. "I've still got at least another month."

"While we're on the subject," Aria smirked, "Em, are you going to tell us what the deal is with Jason?"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked innocently.

"Come on," Spencer winked. "Making out at the cafe, he's moved in. Are you guys dating? And if so, how the fuck did that happen?"

"I don't know," Emily sighed. "I think something about Alison is pulling us together. It's not like I'm even attracted to men. I just, Jason is different."

"So you haven't turned on us?" Hanna asked. "You think we still have a chance?"

"Can we just drop it?" Emily pleaded. "We don't really even know what it is yet. The last thing I need to do is try and justify it to anyone else."

"You're right," Hanna told her. "It's not really our business."

The conversation drifted away from the topic of Emily's baby daddy drama, or lack thereof, and into more neutral territory. When their train finally pulled into Rosewood, the girls helped each other with their bags and stepped onto the train platform.

"Aria!" Jake called out standing on a bench.

"Hey," she smiled hugging him.

He picked up her bag and took her hand leading her to the car parked a few feet away. Then he opened the door and helped her in before tossing her overnight bag in the trunk.

"So," Aria smirked, "you do anything fun while I was gone?"

"Mostly just miss you," he replied. Then he cleared his throat. "Actually, Ezra called for you at the house. Something about a plagiarism case."

"Right," Aria shook her head. "Thanks for letting me know."

"I didn't know you guys were talking again," Jake said.

"I didn't tell you?" Aria muttered. "He is in the office next to mine, so we see each other quite a bit now."

"Is it weird?" Jake asked.

"Not really," Aria replied.

"I guess you're right," he said solemnly. "High school was a long time ago...even longer for him I guess."

Aria shot Jake a look. He clearly wasn't amused by Ezra's renewed friendship with his wife.

* * *

Emily walked up to the door of the cafe and stepped inside. Most of the tables were empty and there were bussing trays stacked high with discarded dishes. She looked around searching for and sign of Jason.

"Miss Emily," Javier, the cook, smiled at her. "You're back."

"Yeah," she smiled. "Where's Jason?"

"He took off early," Javier replied. "Said he had to see a man about something."

"What the f-" Emily leaned against the counter.

Javier went back to the kitchen and Emily got to work cleaning up the cafe. When she was finally done, she dropped her rag on the counter and practically crawled up the stairs to the loft. She closed the door behind her and collapsed on the couch before propping her feet up on the coffee table. She pulled out her phone and dialed Jason. No answer. She called three more times, still nothing. While she was on the phone a message came through and she took a look at it.

_At the hospital. I think this is it! - Ella_

Emily dropped the phone in her bag and grabbed her coat before rushing out the door to the hospital. She threw everything in her car and drove across town. On the way she tried Aria's cell but didn't get through. She finally arrived and hastily parked her car before running inside to find her friends crowded outside a delivery room.

"Em, you're here!" Hanna hugged her.

"Yeah," Emily smiled out of breath. "How's Ella?"

"The doctor is in there right now," Hanna replied. "Aria's with them. She should be out in a minute."

Just as the words left Hanna's mouth, Aria stepped out of the room and smiled at her friends.

"Good news," Aria said, "they're setting up in there. It should only be a little longer. Maybe we should step into the lobby."

The girls followed her and sat down near the reception desk. Spencer sat down and pressed her hands against her own rounded stomach.

"So," she smirked, "it's gonna be us in there soon."

"You're the last to talk," Emily said trying to get comfortable.

They laughed and then sat in silence for a moment, not paying attention to the time. Each girl was lost in her own thoughts trying to wrap her mind around the idea of becoming a mother. A few minutes later, their thoughts were interrupted when Zack came running into the lobby.

"It's a boy," he said triumphantly.

"Oh my gosh," Aria gushed running up to hug him.

"She wants to see you," he told Aria. "All of you, but one at a time."

Aria smiled and followed him into the delivery room while the rest of the girls chatted joyously about their own adventure into motherhood.

* * *

Hanna parked her car in the driveway and pulled out the large shopping bag from the backseat. She struggled to carry it up the front steps. She jimmied the door open and dropped the shopping bag on the ground.

"What's this?" Caleb asked as Hanna collapsed onto a chair.

"Do you realize I'm having this baby in three months," she reminded him, "and we have done nothing to prepare?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You're taking your vitamins and I even read the baby books."

"Let's start with the nursery," Hanna said. "You're going to have to sacrifice your man cave."

"Me?" he asked. "How about the guest room. We don't ever get guests. Everyone we know lives in this town."

"Your mom is the only guest we get," she reminded him. "You can be the one to let her know why she's sleeping on the bean bag chair in your 'chill room.'"

"Fine," he laughed. "The guest room stays."

"It's not just that," she protested. "There's baby proofing. I need to buy clothes and toys. There's so much baby stuff we still need."

"Han," he placed his hand on her arm, "take a deep breath. We have enough time to figure this all out."

"Not really," she sighed.

"What brought this on?" he asked trying to understand her frantic behavior.

"We went to the hospital today," Hanna explained. "Ella had a little boy. It just made me realize how real this whole thing is. In a couple months we're going to have a baby."

"Okay," Caleb gave her a smile. "We'll do all of that and more. But right now, maybe you should just relax and let me make you some tea."

* * *

Aria was sitting on the couch staring at the scan photo in her hand. Jake handed her a glass of water and then took a seat next to her.

"What's that supposed to be?" he pointed at a white line.

"I think it might be my bladder," she laughed. Then she traced the two outlines. "So, what should we name them?"

"Well," Jake teased, "I was thinking Luke and Leia."

"We're not naming our children after _Star Wars_," she said immediately.

"How do you feel about Spock?" he asked. She glared at him.

"Maybe we should wait until my mom and Zack settle on a name," she said. "I don't want any weird coincidences."

"What are the chances your mom will let Zack name the baby Captain Kirk?" Jake teased. "We may as well call dibs on it now."

"No nerd names!" Aria said with finality. "Or naming the little guy after MMA fighters."

"Fine," Jake retorted. "They don't get literary names either."

"What's left?" she asked.

"Biblical stuff," Jake replied. "We can go with Matt and Ruth."

"Ruth?" Aria laughed. "Is she ninety?"

"Okay," Jake smiled, "Ruth is a no go. How do we feel about Matt?"

"Matt could work," she nodded.

"We'll think on it," Jake kissed her forehead. "There's still time."

* * *

Emily laid on her side in bed. Her hand rested under the pillow and she stared off toward the wall in front of her. It was way past her regular bedtime and the neon lights from the alarm clock glared at her threatening her sleep. But the empty space in the bed beside her made it impossible to rest. As the time approached midnight, she heard the front door open. The sound of footsteps and rustling filtered in from the hallway and then she saw the shadow in the doorway.

"You're sneaking in late," she breathed.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I didn't think you'd still be awake."

"You haven't answered your phone," she replied. "You left the cafe and you sneak in like a bandit in the middle of the night. What am I supposed to do."

"I'm sorry," he kissed her forehead. "My phone died."

"I haven't heard from you since Friday," she sat up in bed and flicked the light on. "What's going on?"

"I had to do something," he told her. Jason dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Emily asked unfolding the aged parchment.

"Just read it," he replied. Emily read it through and then a tear fell from her eye as she realized it was a page from Ali's diary.

_Sometimes I look at Em and just think __how lucky I am to have her in my life. She doesn't even _

_realize how special she is but I'm scared to tell her. Then she might get too smart and leave me. _

_I also fear that there will be a time when I'm not around and she'll find someone else. Ben _

_doesn't worry me though. He'__s as interesting as a pile of rocks. __Oddly enough, my biggest concern _

_is Jason. The way he parades around my friends with his shirt off for absolutely no reason. __Last week I caught _

_Emily gazing at him from afar. It makes me wonder sometimes. Maybe the only guy who stands _

_a chance against me is the one who shares my DNA. And honestly, maybe they'd be good together, _

_but like hell would I ever tell her that._

"Did Ali give us her blessing?" Emily asked Jason.

"I was looking for her locket," Jason explained. "My parents had her things moved to a storage facility in Brookhaven. I searched through dozens of boxes for the locket but I found this instead."

"Do you think she would be okay with us?" Emily sighed.

"Yeah," Jason kissed her forehead. "I think she would. And if she were still here with us right now, she would be so excited to become an aunt."

* * *

Spencer sat in the waiting area of her doctor's office. A few women were scattered around the room, each with their own swollen belly. Next to her, Toby sat up straight tapping his foot incessantly. She glanced at him and he smiled sliding his fingers in between hers.

"Spencer Hastings," a nurse called out.

Spencer smiled at her and stood up with Toby's help. They followed the woman into an exam room where she took all of Spencer's vitals. Then Eric Kahn came in and did his regular check up. Despite her history with the Kahn brothers, Spencer had become accustomed to having the older Kahn prodding and poking her huge stomach on a monthly basis.

When he was done, he gave her the prognosis of the baby's health, which was thankfully all good and then she and Toby checked out with the front desk. She adjusted her purse on her shoulder and took Toby's hand as they exited the office.

"This is so crazy," Toby laughed. "In a few months we're going to have a little baby running around."

"I know," she smiled.

"So," he began, "can I take you to lunch before you have to go back to the office?"

"Uh sure," she replied. "But I've got a meeting at two. We have to be kind of quick."

"Sounds like you want us to go to The Brew," he teased.

"I mean," she shrugged, "it's right by my work."

* * *

Hanna gathered a few files and stacked them on her desk. She glanced at the clock. It was nearly two and Spencer still had not returned from her doctor's appointment. As sympathetic as Hanna wanted to be in their shared condition, she definitely wasn't prepared to take this meeting all by herself. She opened the front door and took a look outside. Spencer was nowhere to be seen. Luckily, neither was their client. At least that's what Hanna hoped. She shut the door and turned back to her work. She was deeply engrossed in an email to their linen supplier when the door opened.

"Du Jour," Hanna smiled. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Colleen," the woman smiled. "I have a meeting at two."

"Oh hi," Hanna gave her a wide grin and pointed at Spencer's desk. "Have a seat over there."

Colleen did as told and Hanna grabbed a file. She slowly stood up trying to manage the weight of her stomach and then crossed the room to sit at Spencer's desk.

"Wow," Colleen breathed. "How far along are you?"

"Seven months," Hanna replied. Then she changed the subject. "So, our event planner is running a little late, but in the meantime can I have you fill out this questionnaire?"

"Sure," Colleen replied.

She took the sheet of paper from Hanna and quickly jotted down a few answers and then handed it back. Hanna scanned it quickly and then her eyes landed on the space for Colleen's last name.

"Oh," Hanna's heart dropped. "Colleen Bebris? From Rosewood High?"

"Yeah," Colleen smiled, clearly pleased Hanna remembered her. "I was a few years behind you. I wasn't sure if you would remember me."

"Of course," Hanna said. "You and Mona were pretty close after..."

"Yeah," Colleen cut her off. "We still are. She's actually the one who recommended you guys. Apparently you did wonders with her wedding. Not to mention Andrew's sister's wedding. Unfortunately I couldn't be there because I had exams, but the photos looked beautiful."

"Well, I'm pleased we have such a glowing reputation," Hanna smiled. Then she looked at the rest of the survey. "So, do you plan on taking your husband's name? We can help with some of the name change paperwork."

"Andrew isn't insistent on it," Colleen explained, "but I'm kind of traditional. Plus, Colleen Campbell has sort of a ring to it."

"It does," Hanna smiled. "So, you're date is coming up rather quickly. Next month? Is that so?"

"I know," Colleen sighed. "It's rushed but we just want to be married. That's why we need you to plan this and make it so amazing on such short notice."

Before Hanna could reply, Spencer came walking in the front door, hand in hand with Toby. She gave him a quick kiss and he turned the other way. Then she took a seat next to Hanna and turned to their new client. When she saw Colleen, her jaw nearly hit the door.

"Spencer," Hanna nudged her, "this is our two o' clock. You remember Colleen Bebris from Rosewood?"

"Right," Spencer composed herself. "Nice to see you again."

Spencer tried to wipe her sweaty palms on her jeans. Her heart was racing at the sight of the woman whom she had betrayed five months prior. Oh, why hadn't Hanna followed the template? Then maybe they wouldn't have found themselves in this situation.

"So," Colleen smirked, "you and Toby are still together after all this time?"

"Uh huh," Spencer's mouth was dry. She could only muster a few affirmative nods.

"Oh my gosh!" Hanna saved the day. "I forgot to ask if you wanted anything to drink, Colleen."

"Some water would be nice," Colleen said.

"Spence," Hanna shot her a glance. "Can you get that? Colleen and I should probably talk dresses."

"Sure," Spencer shook her head as she stood up and headed toward the break room.

"Wow," Colleen was staring at Spencer's rounded stomach, "you're both so..."

"Pregnant?" Hanna finished her sentence.

"Yeah," Colleen let out a small laugh. "What are the chances?"

Spencer was only half listening to the conversation as she filled a pitcher of water and placed it on a tray with three glasses. Then she took a deep breath before returning to face the woman she had helped make a fool of. That's when she saw it. Colleen pressed her hand to the top of her stomach. Her dark blouse helped camouflage it, but lately Spencer had acquired a keen eye for recognizing baby bumps. As if things couldn't get any worse, Colleen wanted to hire her to plan shotgun wedding.

"How far along are you?" Hanna asked.

"Eighteen weeks," Colleen explained. "Do you think we can hide it. Some of my family is really conservative and I..."

"Spencer?" Hanna noticed her friend's light pallor. "Are you okay?"

"I don't feel well," Spencer slammed the tray on a table and ran out of the room leaving Colleen in shock and Hanna to take on damage control.

* * *

**OMG! As if this story wasn't dramatic enough, shit's about to hit the fan. Unfortunately, I am super behind and haven't had a chance to write the next chapter, so there's no preview this time :(  
**

**But, 15 reviews and you get a new chapter. Plus I'll put a preview of the next chapter on my profile page as soon as I write it up! Thanks for reading :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**~ 19 ~**

Emily rubbed the taut skin stretching across her stomach. In the last two weeks she had managed to grow as big as a house, or so she felt. She laid her head back against the pillows and rested against Jason who sat shirtless in bed, flipping through the channels. She felt the baby pushing against her side and tried to soothe the pain.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Just kicking."

"Can I feel?" he placed his hand on her side.

Emily nodded and tried to guide Jason's hand so he could feel the kicks. When their baby finally made contact with him, a smile spread across Jason's face.

"You know," she laughed, "we're going to have to pick a name for this little guy."

"We get to do this?" he asked. "It's not just you?"

"No," she sighed. "You're his father. You should get a say in this as well."

"Em, I need you to be honest with me," he paused. "are we going to get a chance to see this through?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I guess I'm just confused sometimes, about us. I mean, we just plunged right into this. We got swept up in this weird romance brought on by the memory of my dead sister. There's got to be something weird about that."

"It's a little crazy," she said, "but it kind of makes sense. You read Ali's diary."

"It's not a prophecy," Jason replied. "You like girls. This baby doesn't change that."

"What do you want from me?" she asked exasperated.

"I just want to know," Jason said, "that in a year, five years, ten years, we'll still be together. I don't want to find out later that you only fell for me because we could have a baby together. Please, just don't make me feel like a pawn."

"Jason," she placed her fingers between his, "no matter what happens, I will always love you."

"Forever?" he asked.

"Forever," she smiled.

"Even in a couple weeks when the baby comes and you're cursing me for all it's worth?" he asked.

"I might not show it," she said, "but I'll love you even then."

"Good," he kissed her.

* * *

Spencer was awoken by the restless being nestled in the side of her stomach. She rubbed her large belly and turned her head to see Toby sleeping soundly next to her. She tried her best to slide out from under the covers without waking him but her big belly now made it harder for her to balance. She still had one leg trapped in the sheets when Toby rolled over and fluttered his eyes open.

"Sorry," she told him.

"What time is it?" he rubbed his eyes.

"Almost seven," she rested a hand on her stomach and skimmed through a garment rack. "She's been up early."

"Ugh," he yawned. "It's not even bright out yet."

"I know," Spencer whispered. "Go back to bed. I've got to stop into the office but I'll be back with breakfast in an hour."

There was no response. She looked over and saw Toby already back under the covers. She smiled and kissed his forehead. Then she pulled on a pair of leggings and slid into her favorite boots. The outfit was complete when she put on the pastel blazer Hanna had given her with the logo emblazoned above the breast pocket. On her way out, she picked up her purse and locked the door.

Spencer took a brisk walk through town as the sun rose over the red rooftops. She arrived at her office a few minutes later and unlocked the door. She stepped inside and turned on the lights before sitting at her computer. Then she sent off a few emails, printed out some contracts, and grabbed the files she needed to finish up her work at home. When she was done she shut off the computer and locked up the shop. Then she headed across the street to pick up breakfast at The Brew.

"You're in early on a Saturday," Emily said when she saw her.

"She woke me up," Spencer pointed at her stomach.

"The usual?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Spencer replied. "And extra bacon for Toby. I accidentally woke him up."

"Coming right up," Emily smiled as she put in the order.

Then she poured Spencer a cup of decaf with a splash of regular. She handed Spencer the mug and they hopped up onto the bar stool to chat while the food was prepared. Just as they became deeply engrossed in the topic of Braxton Hicks, the door opened.

"Are you open?" Spencer recognized the voice.

She turned to see Andrew standing in the doorway. Emily gave him a smiled and he stepped toward the register.

"Em," he smiled. "I didn't know you worked here."

"I own the place," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I get the largest coffee you have?" he asked.

"You got it," Emily smiled. She grabbed a to go cup and filled it to the brim before handing it to him. Then she turned to Spencer. "Let me go check on your food."

"So," Andrew smiled at the brunette to his right. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Well," she rolled her eyes, "my friend kind of owns The Brew. Maybe I should ask what you're doing here."

"If you must now," he smirked, "I was visiting my parents."

"Are they expecting you for breakfast?" she scoffed. "It's a bit early for a visit."

"I'm actually headed out. Wanted to get a head start on the weekend traffic, but I'm glad I ran into you," he leaned in close, "maybe we can pick up where we left off."

Before Spencer could follow her instinct and slap the man, Emily stepped back behind the register and placed a brown take out bag on the counter.

"You're all set," she told her. "Would you mind keeping an eye on the place for a minute? I have to pee and Jason is still asleep."

"Uh sure," Spencer nodded as Emily ran off.

Spencer got up and grabbed the bag. She could feel Andrew's eyes scanning her body and finally noticing the bulge around her belly which had been previously concealed by the blazer.

"You're..." Andrew was speechless.

"Stop staring," she spat at him. "Just take your coffee and go."

"Spencer," he finally regained his ability to speak. "Is that..."

"Look," she pointedly exposed the sparkling ring on her left hand, "this baby is none of your damn business. Now, go home to your fiance and forget you ever knew me."

Emily came back relieving the tension between the two. Spencer grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Bye Em," she called out before leaving Andrew completely stunned.

* * *

Hanna finished applying her makeup and then headed into the bedroom where Caleb was sitting on the bed watching television. He was dressed to the nines in a designer tuxedo she had picked out for him. When he saw her in just her robe, his mouth dropped. The satin fabric fell seductively off her shoulder and every pent up desire he had experienced that week came to the surface.

"Can you help me into my dress?" Hanna asked.

"Uh sure," he said shaking out of his inappropriate daydream.

Hanna went into the closet and grabbed the garment bag. She unzipped it to reveal a gorgeous colorful pastel frock with a strappy bodice and flowing train. She stepped into the dress and then turned to Caleb.

"Zip me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he smiled getting up.

She turned to face the mirror and watched in awe as he laced her into the dress. It was a perfect fit. The gown perfectly displayed her newly plump breasts to help balance her growing stomach. Not to mention, it made Caleb drool.

"You look amazing," he told her.

"Stop," she gave him a stern look. "I know what you're thinking, but we're already late."

"Marin," he sighed, "you are playing hardball."

She secretly smiled as she led him downstairs to attend the premiere of _Winston High_'s final season. Caleb grabbed her hand as they headed to the elevator. She bustled the train in her free hand and then they stepped into the moving car ready to face the media and the final chapter in her life in the spotlight.

* * *

Aria put down her book and rested her hands on her stomach. It seemed that now at least one of them was always in motion. They never gave her a rest, but she loved it. After years of trying for a child and facing multiple obstacles, she was finally so close. Despite the added pressure of carrying twins, she was almost relieved to be having two children all at once. She always wanted at least two and after the struggles she had experienced, she wasn't too sure she could endure yet another pregnancy.

With that notion, she reminded herself that she had still only just passed the halfway mark and would still have a ways to go before these babies were born. She looked over at the book she was reading and opened it up. She landed on a page with a checklist of things to do before the babies come.

_Maybe the most important aspect of bringing a child into the world is planning a nursery. This will be the place where your baby spends the most time and needs to reflect the parenting choices you've made. In addition to the items your baby will need, you should also think of what you'll want in the nursery for yourself. A rocking chair or even a daybed is useful for the first few months when your child has trouble sleeping through..._

Aria stopped reading. She placed the book on the window seat and then slowly stood to her feet. She tiptoed into the spare bedroom which was to be the nursery and hesitantly opened the door. Inside she saw a boxed crib leaning against the wall. Next to it where a couple of paintings she had picked up at thrift shops. Everything in the room reminded her of the baby she had lost earlier that year and it she was hit by a wave of emotion. Tears slowly streamed down her face at the thought of the child she never got a chance to hold.

"Aria?" Jake said standing in the doorway.

She jumped at the sound and turned to face him.

"You scared me," she said as she wiped the tears away.

"Are you okay?" he asked pulling her into a hug.

She didn't respond, she couldn't. She just collapsed into his arms and sobbed into his shirt clinging to him as if her life depended on it. Jake tried to soothe her by rubbing small circles on her back but nothing could calm her trembling sobs.

* * *

As they exited the makeshift theatre crafted out of a hotel ballroom, Hanna slipped her fingers in between Caleb's. She rested her hand on her stomach and tried to alleviate the cramps in her lower abdomen.

"Everything okay?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah," Hanna replied. "I'm just tired. We might have to skip dinner."

"We can order in," he told her. "No use tiring you out. It's a long ride back tomorrow."

As they tried to sneak out of the event, they were cornered by paparazzi from every direction. Finally, they dodged the media and made their way to the hotel lobby. Caleb used his access card to get them into the elevator and then they made their way to their suite. He rested a hand on the small of her back until they reached their room. Hanna leaned against the wall as Caleb searched his pocket for his card. He let out a small laugh to ease their awkward moment in the hallway. Then their eyes met. They both knew what was coming next.

Caleb's hand slid from her fingertips to her shoulder. Then he cupped her chin in his hand and placed his lips on hers. Hanna returned the kiss and back up toward the wall. He pressed his body against hers as his lips traveled across her neck. She slipped her hand in his back pocket and grabbed the key card. Without looking, she unlocked the door and let them inside.

"You're good with your hands," he whispered.

"Ya think?" she smirked helping him slide out of his coat.

The black garment fell to the ground, followed by his collard shirt and trousers. Then it was her turn. Caleb spun her around and rested his hands on her waist. He moved her hair out of the way and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. Then he unzipped the gown and let it fall to the floor. Hanna turned back to face him and pushed him onto the bed before kneeling over him. With his head propped up on the pillows, she slowly kissed across his chest as her hand slid below the waistband of his boxers.

"Han?" he raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"I want to thank you," she said in between kisses. "I know...you don't like...media events so...thanks."

She punctuated the last word as she lowered herself onto him. Caleb gripped her thighs tightly as her hips thrusted up and down. Hanna clutched the headboard until they both reached their peak in a wave of ecstasy. Finally she collapsed next to him and pulled up the covers.

"You are so fucking hot," he told her.

"I know," she smirked. "You're not so bad yourself."

* * *

Spencer was sitting at her desk when Hanna arrived looking flushed. The blonde took her seat at the desk opposite Spencer's and dropped her bag on the table top.

"You look different," Spencer told her.

"Huh?" Hanna blushed. "What are you...?"

"Never mind," Spencer said. "Forget I mentioned it."

Hanna turned on her computer and logged onto her email. The front page of the media news featured a photograph of her from the premiere under the headline _Best Dressed Mums_. Hanna clicked it and saw that she was listed on a British tabloids best style list.

"This is awesome!" she cackled.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"I made best dressed," Hanna said showing her the photo.

"Congrats!" Spencer told her. "We should frame that."

"Right?" Hanna laughed.

"We'll put it up above your desk," Spencer smiled. "Customers will love it."

"I love it! So," Hanna settled into her rolling chair, "how was _your_ weekend?"

"Um," Spencer paused unsure of how to proceed. "I saw Andrew yesterday...at The Brew."

"Was it weird?" Hanna asked concerned.

"Weird would be an understatement," Spencer scoffed. "Honestly, I barely remember. I pretty much blacked out."

"Does he know?" Hanna said moving over to sit on Spencer's desk.

"I think he suspects," Spencer explained, "but I flashed this big rock in his face so hopefully he'll get the message and leave me alone."

"That's a pretty big demand from someone whose wedding we're planning," Hanna reminded her.

"Fuck," Spencer groaned as the front door opened.

They both looked over and saw Andrew standing in the doorway. Spencer felt a moment of deja vu as she faced the same scene as the one from the day before. He closed the door behind him and approached the two girls sitting at the desk.

"Can we help you?" Hanna asked threateningly.

"I need to talk to Spencer," he told them.

"Maybe you should try making an appointment," Hanna said.

"Han," Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Hanna mouthed. Then she stood up. "I'll make myself scarce."

With Hanna out of sight but eavesdropping from the break room, Spencer turned to Andrew. He didn't say anything, instead he pulled out a tattered postcard and handed it to her. It was from the country club where Andrew's sister had her reception, also known as the place where the child Spencer was carrying had been conceived. She flipped it over to find a note: _Don't be fooled so easily. Simple math will tell you, that child isn't Toby's – A_

"Care to explain?" Andrew asked.

"It's probably a dumb prank," she retorted. "You're a big lawyer. Maybe you pissed someone off."

"Spencer," he raised his voice, "I am engaged. My fiance is having a baby in five months. I can't have you ruining our life together."

"Look," she told him sternly, "your fiance approached me as a client. I am in the business of making marriages happen. The last thing I need is to sabotage what you guys have. Besides, I am also happily engaged so do yourself a favor and keep our little indiscretion at the club to yourself."

Andrew sat down. He pulled out a pen and his checkbook. Then he began jotting down the outline of a check.

"So," he said, "how much is this going to cost me?"

"What?" she asked. "Are you trying to buy my silence? _I'm_ the one telling _you_ to keep this quiet."

"No," he told her, "you need to get rid of it."

"Wha..." Spencer was in shock. She took a deep breath and composed herself. "This baby, is not your responsibility and you certainly don't get to decide whether she lives or dies."

"You're telling me this A person is lying?" he spat at her.

"You know what," she stood up, "you have no right to come in here and talk to me like that. Now, get the fuck out of here before I call the cops."

Andrew crumpled up the check and stood up to leave. He glared at her one last time before standing up and turning toward the door. Once he was gone, Hanna emerged from the break room.

"So," she hopped up onto the desk, "that was..."

"We need to figure out who A is," Spencer said seriously. "This isn't high school anymore. People's lives are at stake, these babies' lives are at stake. I can't keep living like this if I'm going to bring a child into this world."

"I know," Hanna picked up her phone. "Let's call the girls."

* * *

**SNEAK PREVIEW**

* * *

The four friends were crowded around a table at The Brew. Various notes from A were scattered on the table top, weighed down with mugs and plates of pie. Spencer scribbled everything down on a notebook as the girls tried to piece together the cryptic notes they had received.

"Ugh," Emily said finally. "We've been at this for days and we're still no closer to figuring this out."

"Maybe we should revisit the usual suspects," Spencer said.

"You mean Mona?" Hanna asked. "Jenna, Ian, Cece, Ali, they're all either dead or gone. I'm telling you, Mona's changed. She wouldn't do this."

"Sorry," Spencer said. "I didn't mean..."

"You know what," Hanna picked up her bag, "Caleb will be home soon and I think we could all use a break. Let's just call it today."

Hanna stood up and cooly turned on her heel before leaving the cafe. The girls shared an uncomfortable look and then quickly gathered up the evidence of A. Just as they finished shoving the loose papers into Spencer's briefcase, the bell on the door chimed.

"Speak of the devil," Spencer said as Mona stepped inside.

"Oh good," she smiled walking toward the group. "I had a feeling I'd find you all here."

"Mona," Spencer acknowledged her.

"Alright," Mona confidently took the seat Hanna had previously occupied, "I know we've had our differences, but we're all friends with Han, so I was thinking, we should throw her a surprise shower. I already took the care of booking the club and writing up some task lists for each of you."

"Uh thanks?" Aria raised an eyebrow as she skimmed her list.

"I know," Mona assured them, "it's kind of last minute, but think about Hanna here. She's going to be so thrilled. I'm sure we can put aside our differences this one time."

"Yeah," Emily sighed. "You're right. Thanks for taking care of the planning."

Mona grinned from ear to ear as the girls perused their checklists. She was giddy with happiness at their little reunion, despite the fact that she had tried to murder everyone at that table.

* * *

**I included an extra long preview this time because I felt bad for not leaving one last chapter. I hope you're still enjoying this story and you're excited for Mona's intervention next week, not to mention all the juicy drama that has yet to come!**


	20. Chapter 20

**~ 20 ~**

The four friends were crowded around a table at The Brew. Various notes from A were scattered on the table top, weighed down with mugs and plates of pie. Spencer scribbled everything down on a notebook as the girls tried to piece together the cryptic notes they had received.

"Ugh," Emily said finally. "We've been at this for days and we're still no closer to figuring this out."

"Maybe we should revisit the usual suspects," Spencer said.

"You mean Mona?" Hanna asked. "Jenna, Ian, Cece, Ali, they're all either dead or gone. I'm telling you, Mona's changed. She wouldn't do this."

"Sorry," Spencer said. "I didn't mean..."

"You know what," Hanna picked up her bag, "Caleb will be home soon and I think we could all use a break. Let's just call it today."

Hanna stood up and cooly turned on her heel before leaving the cafe. The girls shared an uncomfortable look and then quickly gathered up the evidence of A. Just as they finished shoving the loose papers into Spencer's briefcase, the bell on the door chimed.

"Speak of the devil," Spencer said as Mona stepped inside.

"Oh good," she smiled walking toward the group. "I had a feeling I'd find you all here."

"Mona," Spencer acknowledged her.

"Alright," Mona confidently took the seat Hanna had previously occupied, "I know we've had our differences, but we're all friends with Han, so I was thinking, we should throw her a surprise shower. I already took the care of booking the club and writing up some task lists for each of you."

"Uh thanks?" Aria raised an eyebrow as she skimmed her list.

"I know," Mona assured them, "it's kind of last minute, but think about Hanna here. She's going to be so thrilled. I'm sure we can put aside our differences this one time."

"Yeah," Emily sighed. "You're right. Thanks for taking care of the planning."

Mona grinned from ear to ear as the girls perused their checklists. She was giddy with happiness at their little reunion, despite the fact that she had tried to murder everyone at that table.

* * *

Hanna drummed her fingers on the desk while Spencer skimmed through a pile of contracts for one of their clients. Every now and then one of them would glance at the clock to check the time. If the phone rang, one of them would answer and jot down a few notes before hanging op and returning to gaze at the clock slowly ticking by.

"Can't we just close up early?" Hanna sighed.

"That's not really the best work ethic," Spencer reminded her.

"Screw work ethic," Hanna groaned. "I want to get some sleep."

"Alright," Spencer laughed, "go home. I'll finish up here."

"That's not fair," Hanna retorted. "You know I wouldn't leave you here alone."

"It's only another twenty minutes," Spencer told her. "Can't you hold out that long?"

"Ugh," Hanna kicked her desk. "That's impossible."

"I swear," Spencer said exasperated, "I work with a child."

"Fine," Hanna sighed. "I'll suck it up."

"It's twenty minutes," Spencer rolled her eyes. Then she changed the subject. "So, are you going to the country club this weekend?"

"Yeah," Hanna spun around in her chair. "What's that all about?"

"It's a party," Spencer laughed. "Since when do you say 'no' to a party?"

"Oh, I'm totally going," Hanna rubbed her side. "I'm just trying to figure out what to wear. I barely fit into anything anymore."

As Hanna was eyeing her figure in the trifold mirror, the door opened and none other than Andrew Campbell stood in the doorway. Spencer's heart dropped.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We need to talk," he said.

Hanna glared at him.

"But first," he said solemnly, "I need to apologize."

"Go on," Spencer crossed her arms.

"Spence," he said, "I was completely out of line. I just, I screwed up so badly..."

"You know," Hanna gathered up her things. "I'm just gonna go."

"Look," Andrew continued as Hanna slipped out, "what happened between us at the club, it was a mistake."

She narrowed her gaze.

"That's not what I meant," he stumbled over the words. "In high school, fuck, I fantasized about that so many different times, but we're different people now. I'm engaged, you're engaged, we can't have this hanging over us."

"It's not hanging over me," Spencer retorted. "Toby knows."

"Toby knows what?" Andrew stammered. "The club? The baby?"

"Everything," Spencer said calmly. "We don't keep secrets."

"Well I fucking do," he retorted, "and I can't have you telling Colleen that we hooked up at my sister's wedding."

"I told you," Spencer replied. "I will do everything in my power to make this marriage happen. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," he said sincerely. Then he paused. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she shrugged.

"Is there any chance that you're pregnant with my child?" he asked.

"You already have a pregnant fiance," she reminded him. "Why are you so interested in someone else's pregnant fiance?"

"I need to know," he sighed. "Can't you at least give me that peace of mind?"

"This is most definitely your baby," she said finally.

"What?" he asked shocked. "How do you know?"

"I was already with Toby when I found out I was pregnant," she explained, "but we hadn't...you know."

"So he knows I'm the father?" Andrew could barely compose himself. "He doesn't care?"

"He cares," Spencer replied. "He cares about me. He cares about this baby. He cares about us having a happy life together."

"You won't tell Colleen about this?" he pleaded.

"I'll keep your secret," Spencer assured him. "Now please, get the fuck out of my office."

Andrew didn't need a second warning. He slipped out the back door leaving Spencer to her thoughts. Once he was out of sight, she gathered her things and locked up the shop before heading home.

* * *

Hanna woke up to the gentle sounds of a Sunday morning. Her eyes fluttered open and her head lay across Caleb's taut chest which rose and fell with every breath he took. Her body now weighed more than she had ever anticipated and she was instantly exhausted the moment she realized it was morning.

"Hey," Caleb breathed rubbing her back.

"I'm exhausted," she groaned. "Can we just stay in bed all day?"

"We can," he replied, "but you have to explain to all your friends why you didn't go to the party at the club."

"They'll understand," she retorted.

"Han," he kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's just go for a bit and then we can come back and spend the evening watching cable."

"Fine," she told him. "But we're leaving early."

"Whatever you want, Princess," he replied.

Hanna did her best to roll out of bed and get dressed. She skittered into the closet and pulled out a red banded dress which hugged her body perfectly. She paired it with nude wedges and a gold necklace. Then she stepped back into the bedroom where Caleb was already dressed in a pair of black slacks with a red button down.

"Perfect," Hanna smiled. "We match."

"Everyone's going to think we planned this," he laughed.

"Whatever," she sighed. "I just want to go and be back as soon as possible."

"You are in a fowl mood today," he told her.

"Hormones," she said curtly, "and I need my sleep."

Caleb laughed and helped her out to the car. They headed toward the club and made their way to the dining hall. Hanna linked her arm through Caleb's as they hopped up the steps. Once they arrived, she looked around the empty lobby and Caleb showed her into a banquet hall. The entire room was decorated with pink balloons and all of their dearest friends were gathered around banquet tables.

"Surprise!" Mona ran over to give Hanna a hug.

"What?" Hanna breathed. "Did you do all of this?"

"The girls helped," Mona replied. "In fact, I couldn't have pulled this off without their help."

"This is crazy," Hanna clapped a hand over her mouth. "You're amazing. How did you have time to do this? I feel awful, I didn't even think to plan a shower for you."

"Oh you know," Mona smiled widely, "I like my little projects. I don't have a job like you to take up all my time."

"We can swap any day," Hanna assured her.

"Hey," Spencer approached Hanna from the left. "What do you think?"

"I'm still in shock," Hanna said. "I can't believe you guys did all of this."

"It was all Mona," Spencer explained. "She came up with the idea and put it all together."

Hanna greeted the rest of her friends and then Mona whisked her away to play a series of cliché baby shower games. After a couple of hours, they moved on to cake a presents. By the time Hanna had gotten around to opening dozens of gifts, she was exhausted but so grateful to her friends.

"Hey," Caleb sat down next to her. "We're you surprised?"

"You were in on it?" she asked.

"Mona came by my office," he explained, "and asked for my help. Honestly, it was nearly impossible to keep it from you."

"That's the way I like it," she replied.

"Come on," Caleb said, "let's get you home."

She gathered her things and then said her goodbyes to all of the guests. Finally, she found Mona and thanked her profusely for the surprise shower.

"Seriously," Hanna told her, "this was such an amazing surprise."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she replied.

"Maybe I can return the favor," Hanna said. "I know it's not much, but I'd like to take you to lunch this week."

"I'd love that," Mona smiled, "but I'll be in New York this week for Noel's campaign."

"Well," Hanna took Mona's hands in hers, "when you get back."

"I'll call you," Mona assured her.

Hanna thanked her once again and then slipped out arm in arm with Caleb. They headed home where Hanna instantly changed into a pair of sweats before the two of them became a tangle of limbs on the couch. Hanna was propped up on a pile of pillows and her legs were draped across Caleb's lap. His hands rested on her stomach as he waited for the baby to kick.

* * *

Emily kicked her feet up and nestled into a tufted sofa. Then she took a sip of her warm tea as Jason finished polishing the glasses.

"You don't have to do that," she told him.

"If I don't," he reminded her, "who will?"

Emily didn't respond. She was busy massaging the stinging pain that plagued her lower abdomen.

"Em?" Jason asked. "You okay?"

"Ahh," she sighed as it past. "Just a contraction."

"Real ones this time?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "It feels different..."

"Hey," Jason sat down next to her, "maybe we should head upstairs. These chairs aren't the most comfortable."

"Uh yeah," Emily replied as she followed him up to the loft.

As she stood on the staircase, another contraction began to build. She tried to massage it away as she clung to the banister.

"Emily," Jason held her still. "Are you sure this isn't the real thing?"

"I don't know," she caught her breath and made her way to the top of the staircase. "I've never had real contractions before."

Jason tried to hide a smirk as he helped her onto the couch. Emily massaged her round stomach and tried to breathe deeply.

"Honey," he cupped her cheek in his hand, "if this is happening, you just need to take a deep breath and trust me. Everything will be okay."

"How can you say that?" she spat at him as another contraction hit.

"Breathe," he squeezed her hand.

"I need to get to a hospital," she said feeling a trickle of water between her legs. "My water just broke."

* * *

Spencer's head rested on the pillow next to Toby. He stroked her hair gently and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Hey," she grabbed his arm, "the baby's kicking."

"Can I feel?" Toby asked.

"Yeah," she smiled guiding his hand to the side of her stomach.

"She's hyper," he laughed.

"Yeah," Spencer replied.

"Spence," Toby whispered, "this whole mess with Andrew, we'll get through it."

"What's to get through?" she asked. "I'll plan the wedding and then he's out of my life forever."

"You don't think he'll change his mind?" Toby asked. "You're sure he doesn't want to be a father to this baby."

"He doesn't have that option," Spencer replied. "You and I are together now. That's what's important."

"Okay," Toby kissed her forehead as Spencer's phone rang.

She reached across the bed to grab her cell phone. Then she read a text from Jason **At the hospital. Emily went into labor.**

"What's that?" Toby asked.

"Emily's in labor," Spencer replied. "This is it."

"You're going to be an aunt," Toby told her.

"Shit," Spencer breathed, "you're right. This is so weird."

"Which part?" he asked. "You and your friends all having kids or your half-brother having a baby with our best friend?"

"Both," Spencer laughed.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Toby asked.

"I don't think so," she replied. "We would probably just be in the way if we went to the hospital. Plus it's late and I can use every ounce of sleep I can get before this baby comes."

"Alright," he kissed her forehead. "Let's call it a night."

"Good night," she kissed him before flipping off the light on her nightstand.

* * *

At the hospital, Emily was pacing in the hospital room while Jason sat in a vinyl armchair. She placed her palms on either side of her stomach as she was hit by another contraction. Then she reached for the railing on the bed as she doubled over in pain.

"Hey," Jason rubbed her back. "How are you?"

"Just peachy," Emily groaned through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," he sighed. "That was dumb."

"Jason, I love you," she told him as the pain subsided, "but you really need to just keep your mouth shut."

"Noted," he said as she crawled back onto the bed.

Minutes later she was hit by a second contraction. Then another and another until they were coming in waves with barely any time in between for her to catch her breath. As the contractions got closer together, a nurse came in to check on her. Jason stood back as the nurse examined Emily and then brought in the doctor.

"Hi Emily," Eric Kahn smiled at her. "You'll be glad to hear that it's almost time to start pushing."

"Oh great," she sighed as the nurses got to work preparing the room.

Emily took a deep breath and gritted her teeth through the next series of contractions until Dr. Kahn was ready to help deliver this baby.

"Okay," he told her, "when you feel the next one, start pushing."

"Uh huh," she nodded.

Jason brushed her hair away from her face and took ahold of her hand. Emily squeezed his fingers as she followed Dr. Kahn's instructions. Everything became a blur as she struggled through the pain and focused her energy on meeting her little boy.

"Alright," Dr. Kahn continued, "one more push and then you're done."

"You're doing great Emily," Jason told her barely registering.

Emily did as told and seconds later she felt her body recoil from the pain, followed by the gentle cry of her child. Tears streamed down her face as the nurse placed the bundled up boy on her chest.

"He's ours," she smiled as Jason kissed her cheek.

"Congratulations," Dr. Kahn said as he and his team finished cleaning up the room.

"Thank you," Emily told him as she held her son. Then she turned to Jason. "I think he needs a name."

* * *

Aria rolled over and felt the weight of her stomach against the pillow top mattress. Jake was snoring next to her completely oblivious. She crawled out from under the covers and tiptoed into the hallway. She stepped into the bathroom to relieve herself and then caught sight of herself in the mirror. She was almost unrecognizable. The tiny frame she had been known for in high school was nearly overtaken by her large stomach.

She tiptoed back into the bedroom and crawled back under the covers. Jake's arm instinctively fell into place across her waist. She smiled as she moved his hand to rest where the babies could feel the warmth from his hand. Then her phone rang. She picked it up and saw a photo of a beautiful baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket. Right below the photo was a caption: **Meet Aaron Bennett DiLaurentis!**

"Oh my gosh," Aria breathed.

Next to her Jake stirred in his sleep and rubbed his eyes open.

"Everything okay?" he asked her.

"It's fine," she replied. "Emily had a little boy."

"What?" he asked.

"She went into labor last night," Aria explained. "She had him this morning. Look!"

"He's a striking young man," Jake smiled.

"Yeah," Aria stared at the photo. "We'll have one even cuter."

"It's not a competition," Jake reminded her, "but if it was, we would totally be winning. Twins? No one even came close."

"Stop it," Aria laughed clutching her stomach.

"But seriously," Jake took another look at the photo. "I'm very happy for them, and for us."

"I love you," Aria said kissing him.

"I love you, too," Jake replied.

* * *

**I am so sorry! I haven't had a chance to write the next chapter so there's no preview (but I may edit this chapter if I do have time to write it). That being said, I will tell you that Ezra finds out Aria's secret in the next chapter and Colleen gets a message from A. I hope you've enjoyed this story so far and you're looking forward to what is next :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**~ 21 ~**

Emily held Aaron in her arms and swayed back and forth in the loft to lull him to sleep. His eyes had barely closed when Jason opened the door and stepped inside. Emily gestured for him to keep quiet and he gave her a knowing smile.

"How's the shop?" she asked.

"Busy," Jason replied.

"I can go down as soon as I put Aaron in his crib," she offered.

"You don't have to do that," Jason told her. "You need your rest."

"More like I'm getting restless," Emily replied. "I'm used to running around and managing the place. Now I'm just up here all day napping and feeding Aaron."

"Trust me," he said, "you'll appreciate this break when you go back to work."

"Come on!" she begged. "Just an hour. While Aaron is down?"

"Okay," he pulled her apron out of his pocket. "Here you go."

"You knew?" she smiled.

"I had an inkling," he said.

Emily tied the apron around her hips and then skittered downstairs to the cafe. Just then the front door opened and a face from her past stepped inside. The familiar chime rang and Emily looked up to see Shana.

"Hi," Emily smiled at her.

"Hey," Shana replied. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," Emily said. "What can I get you?"

"Two drip coffees," Shana said.

"Coming right up," Emily told her.

She turned around and grabbed two coffees filling them up. Then she handed them to Shana and rung her up. Shana thanked her and stepped outside. Emily watched through the window and saw a dark haired woman run up to Shana and grab the other coffee. When she turned, Emily recognized her face. It was Paige, who had clearly moved on.

* * *

Aria grabbed the edge of her desk and slowly brought herself to her feet. She was reeling from the weight of her stomach and missed the days when she could touch her toes. Just as she managed to stand up straight there was a knock on her door.

"Hey," she smiled looking up at Ezra.

"I'm off for the day," he told her. "I was going to grab dinner and I thought you might want to come."

"Uh," she paused. Things between her and Ezra had cooled down since Jake voiced his concerns about their newfound friendship.

"Never mind," Ezra retracted his offer. "It's Sunday night. Your husband's probably expecting you."

"Actually no," she laughed. "He's away on business."

"Then you have to come," he smiled.

"Sure," she said grabbing her bag and following him out.

They left the school and headed toward the center of town. As they walked Aria felt the eyes of passers-by glaring at her rounded stomach. At first it had annoyed her that everyone stared at her baby bump but she was so beyond that now. She had two little creatures growing inside of her and they needed her attention.

"So," she said, "my st- uh Zack's restaurant has some great food. Have you tried it yet?"

"I did actually," he replied, "but I'm always happy to go back."

"Alright," she led the way.

As they were walking toward the large corner property, an older woman flashed Aria a bright smile. Then Aria's heart fell as the woman approached and then came the dreaded questions.

"How far along are you?" the woman asked.

"Seven months," Aria replied.

"Wow, you look ready to pop," she stated the obvious.

"I'm having twins," Aria tried to be polite.

"Wonderful," the woman gushed. "You'll make a lovely family."

"Oh we're not-" Ezra corrected her.

"Thanks," Aria cut him off trying to scurry off.

They managed to break free of the curious bystander and made their way to the restaurant. When they arrived, Zack waived from the kitchen and a hostess led them to a small booth. Almost immediately a plate of assorted appetizers was placed in front of them.

"We're really getting the star treatment," Ezra told her.

"Well, the owner's sleeping with my mom so," Aria teased, "I guess he's trying to kiss up."

"How is your mom anyway?" he asked.

"She's good," Aria replied. "Ryan is six months old now and he's...Oh! Speak of the devil."

"Good evening," Ella approached them. "Glad to have you in tonight."

"Hi Mom!" Aria smiled. "Who's watching Ryan?"

"Your brother," Ella replied. "I think he's using him to pick up girls but I could use the break. How are you holding up?"

"Tired," Aria said, "but happy."

"What about Jake?" Ella asked casuing them all to exchange glances. "He helping out?"

"He's on business this weekend," Aria explained, "but he's good."

"Well, I'll let you get back to dinner," Ella said eyeing Ezra.

"Was she giving me side eye?" Ezra asked when Ella was out of earshot.

"She's concerned," Aria replied. "We do have a history."

"Right," Ezra sighed. "I forget sometimes that this is taboo..."

"Look," she said seriously, "I love having you as a friend again and I don't care what anyone thinks."

"Even Jake?" he asked.

"Jake's my husband and I love him," she replied, "but he doesn't tell me what to do or who to see."

"I appreciate that," Ezra smiled, "but I'll still try to avoid him."

"Can't argue with that," Aria laughed.

* * *

Hanna gripped Caleb's hand under the table. The room was full of film industry executives dressed in sleek suits and bustled gowns. Hanna's heart felt like it was in her throat as the presenters approached the beauty categories. Across the table from her, Sandy was grinning widely waiting in anticipation.

"And the nominees for outstanding makeup for a single-camera series," the presenter announced.

Then a montage of clips from various shows played. As the scene from _Winston High_ splashed on the screen, Hanna felt a bit of pressure on her side.

"She's kicking!" Hanna laughed as the montage came to an end.

"And the winner is," the presenter continued, "the team from _Winston High_."

"That's us!" Sandy squealed.

She grabbed Hanna's hand and dragged her onto the stage. At that point, everything became a blur and Hanna let Sandy and the other makeup artists handle the microphone. When the acceptance speech was over, she followed the rest of them to the table.

"You won," Caleb whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek. "You were so supportive. I couldn't have done it without you."

"This little girl is going to have a very special mom," he said resting a hand on her stomach."

Hanna kissed him and then rested her head on his shoulder as the awards proceeded. Sandy flashed her a bright smile and mouthed _Congratulations._

* * *

Aria made her way up the front steps as Ezra followed closely behind. For a second, their fingertips grazed but he quickly pulled his hand away. She pretended not to notice.

"Thanks for walking me home," she said.

"It's late," he told her. "Couldn't let you come alone."

"Would you want to come in?" she asked. "I can't drink but I can offer you a nightcap."

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said.

"I'm seven months pregnant and I'm home alone," she replied. "I could use the company."

"Can't refute that," he laughed.

She smiled and led him inside where she poured him a glass of his favorite whiskey. Then she handed it to him and took a seat on the couch opposite Ezra.

"You remembered," he smiled as he took a sip.

"It's Jake's favorite too," Aria replied.

"Oh," Ezra paused. "I don't know if I've told you this, but I really am happy for you two."

"Thanks," Aria swallowed feeling a twinge of guilt.

"Are you okay?" he asked noticing the color disappear from her face.

"Truly, no," she replied. "There's something I have to tell you but I'm worried it will make you upset."

"Aria," he smiled, "I don't think I have a right to be upset about your life anymore."

"It's not about my life," she said breathing hard, "it's about ours."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh shit," she sighed unsure of how to tell him. "Do you remember when I was in high school and we were scared I might be pregnant?"

"Yeah," he replied. "It was negative."

"Right," Aria said. "But there was a second time after we broke up."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"You were spending all of your time with Malcolm," she explained. "I was trying to move on."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should have been there for you."

"It's not you who should apologize," she told him. "I was ten weeks along when I found out but I knew that we could never give that child a proper life. I should have told you..."

Her voice started to waver and Ezra looked on in shock unable to process.

"Aria," he breathed.

"I'm so sorry," she let a stream of tears roll down her face. "If I had known you wouldn't get another chance..."

"Aria," he sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "You couldn't have known...and the accident, it wasn't your fault."

"You should probably go," she told him.

"I can't leave you alone like this," he said. "Let me make you some tea or something."

"You're not mad?" she asked. "You lost Malcolm and now I take another child from you."

"I didn't lose Malcolm," he explained. "He was never mine to begin with. And you're right. We would never have been able to give that child a proper life. Please, don't blame yourself."

"I'm sorry I can't stop crying," she sighed. "I've just felt so guilty for so long. After I lost the baby I thought..."

"What?" he asked concerned. "You lost..."

"I had a miscarriage," she explained. "Earlier this year. I was ten weeks, just like the last time. I thought it was my punishment. I was cursed."

"Aria honey," he pulled her into a hug.

She melted in his arms. It was too familiar, too comforting. It made her rethink all of the decisions she had made since she was seventeen. Maybe if things had gone differently she and Ezra would be together today and that thought scared her.

* * *

Hanna held Caleb's hand as he helped her into the car. Then he ran around to the other side and drove them toward the house. When they arrived, she slid out of the front seat and nearly ran up the steps. She was desperate for a glass of water and a log nap.

"So," Caleb smirked when they got inside, "where are we putting your trophy."

"I don't care," she groaned. "I just want to sleep."

"Hey," he followed her into the bedroom, "you okay?"

"I'm just tired," she lay down against the pillows. "I spent ten hours on a plane this weekend and I'm almost nine months pregnant."

"I took off work," he told her. "I'm all yours today. I can make you that dinner you like so much."

"Caleb, babe," she sighed, "I love you but I don't want to be doted on right now."

"Okay, sorry," he said getting up.

"Holy fu-" she groaned clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong?" he asked turning around quickly.

"The baby," she laughed. "She's kicking really hard."

"Yeah," Caleb laughed. "I can see that."

Hanna lifted her shirt a little and poked just above her belly button.

"See," she pointed at the brief change in her shape, "I think that's her foot."

"Can I feel?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

Caleb pressed his hand over her stomach and a smile spread across his face when he felt the tiny movements.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hanna replied.

"I'm sorry," he kissed her forehead. "You're a trooper."

"It's only gonna get worse," she scoffed.

"Han," he sighed, "I wish I could do this for you."

"No," she shook her head laughing. "You definitely don't."

He sighed and slinked away toward the door.

"Wait," she called out.

"What?" he turned around.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "For earlier. I'm just tired and hormonal."

"It's okay," he took a seat at the end of the bed. "You're going through a lot right now."

"It's no excuse," she replied. "You made a big effort to go Hollywood with me this weekend and you took the day off. I should be thankful."

"Why don't you take a nap," he offered. "I'll have lunch ready when you wake up."

"Pasta?" he eyes lit up.

"Sure," he smiled as he slipped out of the room.

* * *

Emily put Aaron down in his crib. A few seconds later Jason opened the door with two guests in tow. Spencer and Toby sat down on the couch and Emily turned to them pressing a finger to her lips.

"Aaron is sleeping," she said, "but there's something we wanted to ask you."

"What's that?" Toby asked concerned.

"We want you to be Aaron's godparents," Emily said.

"What?" Spencer gushed. "That is such an honor."

"So that's a yes?" Emily teased as Spencer hugged her awkwardly trying to wedge her huge stomach between them.

"It's definitely a yes," Spencer replied.

"I guess we're family then," Toby said giving his best friend a hug.

"We've always been family," Jason pointed to himself and Spencer. "And let me tell you, hurt my little sister and we'll revoke your godparentship."

"That's not a word," Toby laughed, "but rest assured, I will protect this girl with my life."

"Good," Jason smiled.

"Alright," Spencer smoothed out her dress, "as much as I want to stay here all day with you guys, I know you want to get some rest and I need to get to the office."

"Right, of course," Emily said. "But can we ask you to keep this quiet for now? We don't want our other friends and family getting jealous."

"Will do," Spencer replied. "Your secret's safe with us."

"Thanks," Emily gave them one last hug and then showed them out the door.

Spencer grabbed Toby's hand and they headed downstairs. He opened the door for her and led her toward her shop across the street. She unlocked the door and they slipped inside. He grabbed her waist and pressed her against the front desk. Using every ounce of strength she had, she saddled herself onto the desk and latched her legs around his waist as his lips met hers.

"Toby," she smirked pushing him away. "What are you doing?"

"I can't help myself," he breathed burying his head in her neck.

"Come on," she laughed. "Not here. There are windows everywhere."

"Fine," he sighed pulling himself away. "But when you get home, be prepared."

"Okay," she laughed.

Toby kissed her one last time and then turned around to leave. She watched him walk away from her, salivating at the thought of what they would be up to later. When he was out of sight, she leaned back into her desk chair and turned her attention to her work. That's when she saw his keys resting on the top of her desk.

She placed them in her desk drawer to keep them safe and then picked up her phone to call him. Just as it was ringing, a client approached the front door. She dropped the phone and looked up to find Colleen staring at her with daggers in her eyes.

"How can I help you?" Spencer asked.

"How could you?" Colleen cackled. "You let me think that you were a kind and benign person when you're sleeping with my fiance."

"Colleen, no," Spencer tried to stave her off. "I'm not sleeping with Andrew."

"Explain this!" Colleen threw a crumpled paper in her lap.

"What's this?" Spencer asked.

Colleen didn't reply. She glared at Spencer as she opened the photograph to find a series of frames taken from the security camera at the country club. They showed her and Andrew sneaking into the phone booth. Her heart sunk as she noticed the red A traced over the timestamp which read **mArch 19, ****2013 22:41**

"I can explain," Spencer pleaded.

"What?" Colleen laughed. "That I'm marrying an asshole?"

"I can' argue with that," Spencer tried to ease the tension, "but I didn't know he was with someone. I swear. It was a mistake."

"You're having his child!" Colleen exploded. "And you were going to plan my wedding to him. You're insane. You two deserve each other."

"It was just once," Spencer sighed. "I don't want anything from him. I was trying to help the two of you be happy together."

"You thought we'd be happy together?" Colleen scoffed. "You thought that this lying cheating scum would make me happy? I fucking hate you!"

"Colleen stop," Spencer told her. "You're pregnant. You can't get wound up like this. It's bad for the baby."

"Like you give a fuck about this baby!" Colleen shrieked. "Go to hell!"

Then she stormed out of the shop and out of sight. Now alone, Spencer struggled to compose herself when the door opened again. She panicked as she prepared to face Colleen's wrath once again but instead saw Toby.

"I forgot my-" he paused as her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"I'm so glad you're here," she ran toward him and he enveloped her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am," she sighed, "not that I'm with you."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Colleen came in here seething," Spencer explained. "A sent her a photo of the night..."

"Oh," Toby paused.

"I'm fine," Spencer assured him. "Just a little shaken up."

"I'm so sorry," he told her. "I should have been here."

"You are now," she smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

**SNEAK PREVIEW**

* * *

"Seriously," Spencer said as they piled in for a photo, "you guys are amazing for putting this together."

"Anything for our best friend!" Hanna wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Smile!" Mona said as she snapped a picture.

The girls posed as Mona took a few more shots. Then Spencer's eyes landed on the door where a familiar petite woman with long brown hair stood glaring at her.

"Oh shit," she breathed.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Colleen commanded attention as she took the microphone from the DJ. "I think you would all be interested in seeing what the female half of this happy couple was up to nine months ago."

As Colleen finished the words, the lights went out and a clip played on the wall. Spencer stood in horror as the security tape from the club rolled revealing her tryst with Andrew.

"Stop this!" Aria lunged for the lights. Then she ran behind the DJ booth and helped him cut the feed.

"What," Colleen turned to her, "are you going to do about it?"

"No one hurts my friends," Aria said cooly. "You have no idea who you are messing with."

"You pretty little liars think you're a gift to this town," Colleen spat at them. She pointed at Mona. "I let you order me around in high school like I was your bitch. And the rest of you, Ali's minions, you're no better than here. You're all evil."

She looked around the room and glared at Spencer. Then she grabbed a floral centerpiece and lunged it at the girls. Thankfully she missed by quite a bit, nearly hitting Aria by the DJ booth and then stormed out.

"Oh,"Aria whimpered struggling to catch her breath.

"What the fuck?" Mona breathed. "Then she turned and saw Aria doubled over."

"Aria!" Emily ran to her. "Are you okay."

Aria couldn't respond. A stinging pain coursed through her stomach ending at the bottom of her spine. She recognized this feeling but it was worse than it had ever been before. She silently prayed for the safety of her twins before she collapsed into a chair with her friends' help.

* * *

**Sneak previews are back! Sorry it's been a while but I hope you're still enjoying the story. Twelve reviews for the next update :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**~ 22 ~**

Emily placed Aaron down in his crib and then wrapped her apron around her waist. She slipped the baby monitor in her pocket and then tiptoed downstairs where the cafe was bustling with patrons.

"Em," Jason breathed when he saw her. "What are you doing down here?"

"Can't I get a coffee?" she asked.

"With your apron on?" he gestured to it.

"Can you blame me for trying to work?" she shrugged.

"Fine," he sighed, "but I really wish you'd wait another week. I have everything under control here."

"Before Aaron," Emily told him, "the cafe was my baby. It's killing me not to be on the floor."

"Okay," he kissed her forehead. "Just let me know if I can help with anything."

"You got it!" Emily smiled.

She got to work preparing a carafe of coffee just as Hanna strolled into the shop carrying a large blue gift bag. Almost instinctually, Emily handed her a cup of tea and a scone.

"So," Emily smiled, "what's in the bag?"

"I have to apologize for something," Hanna said handing her the tissue lined bag. "After Mona and all of you planned that shower, I realized we never did anything for you."

"It's okay," Emily replied. "We all have stuff going on. Not to mention, we can't be throwing baby showers every week at the rate we're all going."

"I know," Hanna said, "but we should have made some sort of effort. So, in honor of Aaron's new presence in our lives, I brought you a gift. One for you and one for him."

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Open it," Hanna nodded toward the package.

Emily undid the wrapping and pulled out a delicate onesie with little monkeys embroidered on it. Then she reached in again and found half a dozen sweater and tops.

"Hanna," she smiled, "you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to," Hanna hugged her. "Besides, I have a bit of a favor to ask."

"Okay," Emily paused.

"So that we don't let another pass by the wayside," Hanna began, "I was hoping we could throw Spencer a shower, and in time, one for Aria too."

"Trust me," Emily told her, "I won't be offended that I didn't get a shower. Plus, if everything goes well, you guys can throw a shower for my next baby."

"That's not the favor," Hanna shook her head. "I was hoping we could have Spencer's shower here. It's perfect! I can whisk her away while we're at work under the guise of 'getting a scone' or something."

"Of course!" Emily said joyously. "I'd love to do that for her. We're practically family now!"

"Thank you," Hanna hugged her again. "I promise I'll take care of everything! Just let me know when."

"Let me check with Jason," Emily told her, "and I'll call you later."

Hanna thanked her once again and then slipped out to get planning for the shower. Then Emily gathered the presents and placed them behind the counter where Jason was.

"What was that about?" Jason asked.

"Hanna asked if we could throw a shower for Spencer here," Emily explained. "Would you be okay with that?"

"Totally," Jason replied. "She's my sister after all."

"That's what I said," Emily replied. Then she noticed the smirk on Jason's face. "What?"

"Did I hear you say you want another kid?" he teased.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," she said.

"Hey," he laughed, "it shouldn't be a secret. I just wanted you to know that I do too. One day."

"Good," Emily smiled. "Aaron should be a big brother."

Jason smiled and kissed her forehead. Then she heard the baby monitor in her pocket go off.

"Shit," she breathed. "I should get him."

"Wait," Jason pulled her back, "let him cry. I could use some extra time with you."

"Stop it!" she squealed as she wriggled out of his grasp and ran up the steps to the loft.

* * *

Hanna leaned back in her desk chair as she eyed the clock. She could see the shop across starting to fill up but thankfully all of Spencer's closest friends and family had remembered to sneak in through the back door so Spencer would be completely ignorant of the festivities about to take place. As soon as Hanna got the signal from Emily via text message, she turned to Spencer.

"Hey," she said. "What if we close up a little early and get dinner across the street?"

"Hanna no," Spencer protested.

"Please!" Hanna groaned. "It's Friday night. No one is answering my calls. I promise I'll do all of your work tomorrow if we wrap up now."

"All of it?" Spencer asked. "Even the filing?"

"Even the filing," Hanna assured her.

"Alright," Spencer replied shutting off her computer, "but dinner's on you."

"You got it!" Hanna smiled knowing she had succeeded.

The two of them finished cleaning up the shop and then grabbed their purses before locking up and strolling across the street, Spencer still completely unaware of the surprise that lay ahead of her. Finally, they approached the dark shop and Spencer turned to her.

"Is it even open tonight?" Spencer asked.

"Come on," Hanna told her. "It's Emily. She never closes. Maybe the power went out."

"We work across the street and we have power," Spencer replied.

"Whatever," Hanna dragged her in. "I just want a bagel."

"Fine," Spencer laughed as she opened the door.

"Surprise!" came a chorus of all their closest friends.

"What?!" Spencer's mouth dropped open. "You guys!"

The girls ran around her shoveling food down her throat and gushing about how great she looks. Her closest friends ran around the cafe trying to clean up and make their guests comfortable while Spencer mingled with old acquaintances and family she hadn't seen in a while. Then Mona approached them holding up a camera.

"Don't you all want a picture together?" she offered.

"Yeah!" Hanna smiled. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all," Mona replied as she called Spencer over.

"Seriously," Spencer said as they piled in for a photo, "you guys are amazing for putting this together."

"Anything for our best friend!" Hanna wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Smile!" Mona said as she snapped a picture.

The girls posed as Mona took a few more shots. Then Spencer's eyes landed on the door where a familiar petite woman with long brown hair stood glaring at her.

"Oh shit," she breathed.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Colleen commanded attention as she took the microphone from the DJ. "I think you would all be interested in seeing what the female half of this happy couple was up to nine months ago."

As Colleen finished the words, the lights went out and a clip played on the wall. Spencer stood in horror as the security tape from the club rolled revealing her tryst with Andrew.

"Stop this!" Aria lunged for the lights. Then she ran behind the DJ booth and helped him cut the feed.

"What," Colleen turned to her, "are you going to do about it?"

"No one hurts my friends," Aria said cooly. "You have no idea who you are messing with."

"You pretty little liars think you're a gift to this town," Colleen spat at them. She pointed at Mona. "I let you order me around in high school like I was your bitch. And the rest of you, Ali's minions, you're no better than here. You're all evil."

She looked around the room and glared at Spencer. Then she grabbed a floral centerpiece and lunged it at the girls. Thankfully she missed by quite a bit, nearly hitting Aria by the DJ booth and then stormed out.

"Oh,"Aria whimpered struggling to catch her breath.

"What the fuck?" Mona breathed. "Then she turned and saw Aria doubled over."

"Aria!" Emily ran to her. "Are you okay."

Aria couldn't respond. A stinging pain coursed through her stomach ending at the bottom of her spine. She recognized this feeling but it was worse than it had ever been before. She silently prayed for the safety of her twins before she collapsed into a chair with her friends' help.

* * *

Hanna stretched her aerobic top over her large stomach. She was a week past her due date and now struggled to fit into all of her clothes. She turned around and saw Spencer stepping out of the break room.

"I can't believe you convinced me to go with you," Spencer sighed.

"What?" Hanna retorted. "You should go to prenatal classes."

"I know," Spencer said, "and I do. It's going with you that worries me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know," Spencer shrugged. "It's like sharing therapists. Shouldn't everyone have their own lamaze instructor?"

"No," Hanna laughed. "It doesn't work that way."

"Hey," Spence checked her phone. "Have you heard from Aria? I feel awful for..."

"It's not your fault," Hanna assured her.

"I know," Spencer replied, "but she's already had a rough go at it. If I hadn't slept with Andrew, I mean, our whole lives would be different right now."

"Spence, it's okay," Hanna said. "Jake texted me earlier. She's stable and the babies will be fine. She just needs to stay in the hospital for a few more nights."

Then she felt her stomach tighten a bit. She rubbed her side and the pain dissipated quickly.

"You okay?" Spencer asked.

"Just Braxton Hicks," Hanna replied. "I'm getting so sick of it."

"You know birthing classes aren't going to make you give birth faster," Spencer reminded her.

"Whatever," Hanna sighed. "A little extra practice won't hurt."

They both turned to see the door open where Caleb and Toby were walking in slowly.

"Ready?" Toby asked

"I guess so," Spencer said taking his hand.

The quartet headed out locking the door behind them and ventured through town until they reached the aerobics studio that offered prenatal classes in the evening. As soon as they arrived, they settled into rows and Caleb helped Hanna sit cross-legged on the floor. Then Spencer's eyes landed on the door.

"Oh shit," she breathed.

"What?" Hanna turned around and saw the alarming vision that plagued Spencer. "Oh."

In the doorway stood a very pregnant Colleen, hand in hand with Andrew. The two of them glared at Spencer and then took a seat near the back.

"Do you want to leave?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah," Spencer replied, "but I won't. Especially after what she did to Aria. She should be the one to leave."

"Spencer," Toby whispered in her ear, "are you going to be fine?"

"Yeah," Spencer said as her breathing steadied. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," he kissed her forehead. "You let me know if anything..."

"Definitely," she said as their instructor took her place at the center of the room.

The various women around the room slowly eased into all the different exercises while their loving partners made an effort to try and be useful. They all finally breathed a sigh of relief when their class came to an end and they were able to bring themselves back to their feet. Spencer grabbed Toby's hand and they filed out of the room behind the rest of the students. From across the room, Spencer could feel Colleen's gaze boring into her.

"What are you looking at?" Hanna hissed at her.

"Han," Caleb silenced her.

"What?" Hanna muttered. "She attacked a pregnant woman and now she's got her sights set on Spencer. We should put a restraining order on her."

"Just stay out of it," Caleb told her. "Toby and I will go to the precinct tomorrow and make sure the report is filed."

"Fine," Hanna said as they slinked out.

Her eyes crossed Andrew's and she felt the wash of hatred he directed toward her. When they were outside he approached her.

"Do you have a problem with my fiance?" he asked threatening her space.

"Just keep her on a leash," Hanna's lip quivered as she placed a protective hand on her stomach.

"Hey!" Caleb stood in front of Hanna. "Back off."

"Certainly," Andrew said through gritted teeth. "As long as you lot stay out of my life."

"Oh come on!" Toby scoffed. "You cheated on your fiance and then she went on a warpath landing our friend in the hospital. If anyone needs to stay out of our lives, it's you."

"Our lives?" Andrew pointed at Spencer's stomach. "That's not your kid and the more you keep pretending, the worse it will blow up in your face."

That was the last straw. Toby's fist nearly collided with Andrew's jaw before Caleb was able to hold him back. Toby was struggling and seething in Caleb's grasp but finally managed to calm down.

"It's not worth it," Caleb told him. "He's scum."

"Yeah," Toby dusted himself off. "You're right."

"Come on," Hanna grabbed Caleb's hand, "let's go."

Andrew stood in shock as the two couples walked away without turning back. They returned to the shop and parted ways. Hanna handed her keys to Caleb and he opened the door for her before jumping into the front seat and driving them home. When they arrived, she trudged up the front steps and collapsed on the couch.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed rubbing her stomach. "Pretty eventful day."

"You okay?" he asked as he saw her wince in pain."

"Yeah," she replied. "Just kicking. Nothing yet."

"I'm sorry," he said sitting down next to her. "I wish there was something I could do to speed things up."

"There is something," she smirked.

"Han?" he laughed. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how enjoyable it will be," she giggled, "but there is a way I might be able to speed up labor, with your help of course."

He raised an eyebrow trying to confirm what she was insinuating. A tiny smile creeped across her face as she reveled in his confusion before sliding a hand across his taught abdomen.

"Oh okay," he smirked. "We're doing this."

"Fuck yeah," she said as she kissed him.

Hanna toppled backward onto the couch pulling Caleb down on top of her. That is, until her back started to ache. She pushed him off and stood up dragging him into the bedroom. Caleb's hands were glued to her waist as they stumbled inside. He pressed her against the wall and smashed his lips against hers as they stripped off each others' clothing.

Caleb struggled to maneuver around Hanna's large stomach until he helped her onto the dresser. She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned back against the wall as her body tingled with anticipation.

"Fuck Hanna," Caleb muttered as his hands roamed her body.

"I hope you still feel that way after this baby," she laughed as they bumbled through the steps.

Caleb was fully caught up in the action but she was getting increasingly uncomfortable. Finally, unable to take it anymore, she pushed him away.

"Wait," he panted. "Just...ugh!"

He collapsed pressing his hands to the wall on either side of her.

"Done?" she asked pushing him away and sliding off the dresser.

"That was...kind of awesome," he told her.

"I'm glad someone enjoyed it," she laughed as she slipped her clothes back on.

"Babe," he took her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry you're dealing with all of this."

"Thanks," she smiled. "You've been uber helpful."

"Is that sarcastic?" he asked.

"No," she replied as she settled onto the bed. "Yes, sometimes your wit is annoying in my current condition, but you've always treated me like a princess and now is no different."

"You'll always be my princess," he told her.

Caleb sat down next to her and they huddled under the covers as he flipped on the television and tried to find something for her to watch.

"So," he said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Did it help?"

"Did what help?" she asked.

"You know," he shot her a glance.

"Oh," she scoffed. "Not at all."

"Really?" he asked.

"Nothing," she rubbed her stomach. "No kicks or anything. Not even Braxton Hicks. Maybe she fell asleep."

"Sorry," he sighed. "I really hoped it would help."

"Yeah right," she laughed. "You just wanted to get laid."

"Also true," he replied.

He pressed his hand to her stomach and kissed her cheek. Then Caleb wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let Hanna drift off to sleep. He sat patiently trying not to move as she lulled in and out of her dreams until she finally jerked awake.

"Oh," she clutched her stomach.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know," she rubbed her stomach. This time the pain didn't go away. It persisted for a few more seconds and then faded away on it's own. "Maybe it did work after all."

"Should we call a doctor?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "Let's just wait. It might be nothing."

"Okay," Caleb rubbed her arm and returned to the movie.

A few minutes later Hanna felt the same pain again causing her and Caleb some concern. But again, she told him to relax and instead opted to take a bath. She ran the water and then stepped inside the tub slowly slinking under the cover of the soapy bubbles. She kept and eye on the clock as the contractions hit, but made sure to spend the majority of her efforts focused on relaxing in the warm water. That is until she realized the pain was becoming stronger and could no longer be ignored.

"Caleb!" she called out. He came running.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's time," she said standing up and wrapping herself in a towel. "Get my overnight bag."

"Okay," he said hurrying around the bedroom to grab her things while she slipped into a comfortable outfit.

Caleb helped her out of the house and they settled into the car as Caleb drove them to the hospital. Hanna dialed Dr. Kahn to let him know they were on their way and experienced four more contractions before they arrived. Once at the hospital, Hanna was whisked into a room.

* * *

Emily looked down at her cell phone. She had two text messages from Hanna letting her know she was in the hospital and might be bringing a little friend for Aaron into the world shortly.

"Anything interesting?" Jason glanced over her shoulder.

"Hanna is in labor," Emily informed him.

"That's happening a lot lately," he joked. "So, what are we-"

Emily tuned out of her conversation with Jason as Paige's silhouette passed by the window

"Oh," he breathed when he saw what had captivated Emily's attention.

"Sorry," she shook her head.

"I get it," he told her. "It's hard to forget your first love."

"Is this from personal experience?" she asked. He nodded. "Can I ask who your first love was?"

"I don't know if I could call her my first love," he explained, "but I've always been weirdly attached to CeCe Drake."

"Should I be threatened?" she asked.

"I haven't seen CeCe in a decade," he told her. "She's basically disappeared off the face of the earth. Better question, should I feel threatened?"

"Paige?" Emily asked. "No, she's moved on. So have I. We're together now and that's how it always will be."

"Good," he kissed her, "because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You and Aaron."

* * *

Hanna sat upright in her hospital bed hooked up to a dozen different machines that monitored her progress. Next to her, Caleb held her hand and fed her ice chips in between contractions. Across the room, Ashley was doing her best to record every second of this miracle without attracting Hanna's wrath.

Caleb's hand felt like it was being sandwiched between two semis as Hanna squeezed his fingers to try and offset the pain of her contraction. She clenched her teeth and tried to remember her breathing exercises to no avail. Finally, she let go of her grip on Caleb and began breathing regularly once again.

"Okay," she panted. "How long was that?"

"Two minutes," Caleb informed her.

"Fuck," she leaned back. "When do I get the drugs?"

"You said you didn't want them," he reminded her.

"I changed my mind," she breathed. "Get the nurse."

Minutes later a nurse entered the room and tried to kindly inform Hanna that she was on the verge of giving birth. Pain medication would only delay the process and wouldn't kick in until the baby was already born. Hanna took a moment to swallow this reality and then waited for Dr. Kahn to reenter the room.

One floor below, Aria was sitting up in a hospital bed. Her rounded stomach weighed heavily on her petite body and the machines in the room whizzed around her. She had been lying in bed for three days since Colleen's outburst at Spencer's shower and she was beginning to worry that she'd never leave the hospital.

Absolutely nothing exciting was happening in her life and she abhorred the fact that Jake had taken this week to go on business. She was miserable and alone except for the two creatures in her stomach. At least until she heard a knock on the door. Aria looked up and caught sight of Ezra in the doorway with a bag of takeout.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," she laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't at work," he explained. "I heard from around the office that you were in the hospital so I brought some food from that Ethiopian place you like, unless of course Jake already took care of that."

"No," she replied. "Jake's actually still out of town. Come sit."

"Alright," he settled into the seat at her bedside and handed her the brown paper bag.

"Thank you," Aria smiled. "This was very kind."

"Good," he said. "I'm glad you don't think it's inappropriate considering..."

"All things considering," she told him, "we'll always be friends. If you can forgive for the secret I kept for ten years from you, I think we'll be just fine."

He smiled at her and once again Aria felt his mesmerizing stare shake her insides. She felt a twinge of guilt knowing that Ezra always held a special place in her heart but she was pleased that they could still be friendly after all these years. She was deep in thought, and deep into her meal, when her phone beeped.

"What's that?" Ezra asked curiously as she scanned the text.

"Hanna had a baby girl," Aria showed him the picture. "Her name is Luxe."

* * *

**SNEAK PREVIEW**

* * *

Hanna leaned against the wall of Aria's hospital room while Eric Kahn tried to explain the complications to her and their loved ones. Jake stood at Aria's side holding her hand while Ella and Zack took turns cradling Ryan.

"We can't stop labor from progression," Dr. Kahn told them, "and frankly we don't want to. One of the babies is not receiving enough oxygen and he will have a better chance of survival outside of the womb. We need to perform and emergency c-section."

"What does that mean?" Aria breathed. "Will he be okay?"

"We will do everything we can," Kahn replied.

Hanna shuddered at the possibility of her best friend losing another child. The doctor's words echoed in the room like a death sentence and she knew everyone else shared her sentiments. They were all scared.

"Can I have everyone clear the room?" Eric asked. "We need to prepare for surgery."

Hanna quickly headed for the door leading the others into the empty hallway. She noticed Mona was nowhere to be found and headed into the lobby. No sign of her. Then she pulled out her phone and dialed Mona. No answer.

"Hey!" she planted herself in front of a reception desk. "Have you seen a pregnant woman with dark hair holding a baby? Do you know where she went?"

"Haven't seen her," the nurse replied.

Hanna panicked and ran out to the parking lot in search of her car. She found the spot where she and Mona had parked and noticed the missing car. Then she looked down at the word **COMPACT **inscribed on the concrete. The letter A was filled in with red lipstick.

"Oh my God!" Hanna pressed a hand to her mouth.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Caleb.

"Hello?" he answered.

"It's Luxe!" Hanna panted. "She's missing. I think A took her...or maybe Mona is A...I don't know but I have to find her...I don't know what to do..."

"Hanna," he said calmly, "just breathe. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital," she explained. "I came to see Aria and.."

"It's going to be okay," he assured her. "I'll be right there."

* * *

**Sadly there are only a few chapters left in this story but I hope you're still enjoying it. Let me know what you think and expect another chapter up by next Tuesday :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**~ 23 ~**

Spencer leaned back in her desk chair and pressed her hands to the side of her ever-growing stomach. Across from her, she saw Hanna's empty desk and wondered how her friend was faring at home with the new baby. It made her giddy to think that she was on the verge of bringing home a new addition to the family as well. She was deep in thought when the front door of the shop opened. She instantly recognized Colleen and tensed up.

"I'm sorry," the brunette said.

"What do you want?" Spencer snapped at her. "Are you here to put more dents in my walls?"

"I'm here to apologize," Colleen told her.

"I don't want your apologies," Spencer said. "I want you out of my life forever."

"Please," Colleen sighed. "Just give me one minute. Hear me out."

"You have one minute," Spencer crossed her arms.

"I just need to know," Colleen pleaded, "are you carrying Andrew's child?"

"Yes," Spencer said curtly.

"Don't you think we should be involved somehow?" Colleen asked. "Andrew might not care but I do. Biologically, our children will be siblings."

Spencer was speechless. She hadn't considered the possibility that the child Colleen was carrying would be related to her own flesh and blood. She hated the thought but she knew it was rational and beneficial to let the truth surface. Let their children have a chance at some semblance of a family.

"All I'm saying," Colleen continued, "is that we shouldn't sever ties. I was wrong to attack you and your friends. Believe me, I am so ashamed of what I did to Aria. But to deny mu child..."

"You're right," Spencer said finally. "I could never forgive myself if I let my mistakes get in the way of my daughter's life."

"You're having a girl?" Colleen smiled taking a seat.

"Yeah," Spencer replied. "She's due in a month."

"We're having a boy," Colleen told her. "Andrew's really excited."

"Does he know you're here?" Spencer asked. "Does he care?"

"No," Colleen replied. "He doesn't. We're trying to work through things for the baby's sake but I think telling him I came to see you might derail us."

"Look," Spencer sighed, "I appreciate you coming by and trying to make amends, but maybe it's best that we take things slowly. I mean, these kids aren't even born yet and we're already arranging playdates for them."

"I'm trying to do the right thing," Colleen said.

"I know," Spencer replied, "and I appreciate it, but there are other people to think about here. I think maybe you and Andrew should figure out your own problems before you drag my child into your family."

"Okay," Colleen bit back tears. "You're right. I don't if what Andrew and I have can last but I have to try. In the meantime, I promise we won't go near you and Toby and your daughter. At least, not if I can help it."

"Thank you," Spencer smiled. "I appreciate that."

"Well," Colleen stood up, "I should be going."

"Yeah, that's probably best," Spencer replied. Colleen reached the door and Spencer stood up. "Hey, you know, whatever happens, you can always find me here."

"Thank you," Colleen smiled.

She left the shop and Spencer paused for a moment to face the reality that this mistake with Andrew would follow her through the rest of her life.

* * *

Aria sat up in her hospital bed. It had now been nearly a month since she was attacked at Spencer's baby shower. Four weeks of waiting and fearing and being all around bored. She was miserable and scared. But more than anything she was in some serious pain.

"Ugh," she groaned as her stomach tightened.

It was becoming unbearable as of late. The contractions were closer together and much more painful. She promised herself if it happened once again, she would call the nurse. She didn't want to be a bother but she had the fate of her two children in her hands.

She picked up her phone and texted her friends. She needed a distractions, anything at all to help calm her down. She managed to get in touch with everyone in her contact book when another contraction hit. It was time. She grabbed the call button and pressed down hard as she feared the worst.

* * *

Hanna cradled Luxe in her arms. Her baby girl was fast asleep and resting against her shoulder as she gingerly ate her salad trying to move as little as possible. Across the table, Mona picked at her own food with a bright smile plastered to her face and her round stomach tucked perfectly under the table.

"So," Hanna said between mouthfuls, "how far along are you now?"

"Oh," Mona blushed, "Nine months I guess. Any time now."

"Do you have everything ready?" she persisted. "The nursery?"

"I think so," Mona replied. "It's hard to plan for everything. I'm sure I'll send Noel to the store about a dozen times once he's born."

"Oh, you found out?" Hanna smiled.

"It's a boy," Mona said with certainty.

There was a pause in the conversation as the tone of their lunch changed drastically. Hanna took a few more bites and then cleared her throat.

"Hey," Hanna laughed, "I'm glad we did this."

"Did what?" Mona asked. "Lunch?"

"Yeah," Hanna replied. "I know we've had our...struggles, but you've more than made up for it lately."

"Look, Hanna," Mona began, "there's something I need to tell you."

"Shoot," she shrugged. "What's up?"

"Over the last few months," Mona began but was cut off by Hanna's cell phone.

"Sorry," Hanna grabbed the phone. "Just one second."

"Sure," Mona rolled her eyes.

Hanna another text from Aria and began to get worried. Jake still hadn't returned and she was all alone at the hospital waiting to find out what would happen with her twins.

"Sorry," Hanna turned to her friend. "Aria's alone in the hospital. I know we were having a moment but she needs me."

"It's fine," Mona replied. "I can go with you. Keep an eye on Luxe."

"Really?" Hanna smiled. "Thank you! That would be an amazing help."

They got the bill and Mona paid while Hanna strapped Luxe into her carrier. Hanna placed her baby girl in the backseat and drove directly to the hospital.

* * *

Emily sat on the couch. Her feet were propped up on the coffee table with small cotton ball separating her freshly painted toenails. In the next room, Aaron was sleeping soundly, as could be heard over the baby monitor. The cafe was closed and the eerie quiet of night filled the loft.

"Hey," Jason opened the door. "Is he asleep?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

Jason set down a bag of takeout on the coffee table that filled the room with the warm scent of garlic and parmesan.

"What's in the bag?" Emily asked.

"Your favorite," he replied. "Zack whipped it up."

"He's so fucking awesome," Emily said rifling through the contents of their dinner.

Jason sat down next to her as she took a bite of bruschetta.

"You have to try this," she said grabbing a piece and practically spoon feeding it to him.

"Amazing!" Jason said in between bites. "I see why you like it."

They finished their dinner in silence and then Emily got up to clean the table off. She put the leftovers in the fridge and tossed the trash in the bin. Then Jason snuck up behind her and rested his hands just below her waist.

"Thanks for dinner," she breathed.

Emily turned around and slipped her hands around his neck. He gave her a quick kiss and she smiled batting her eyelashes at him.

"You know," she smirked, "Aaron is two months old today."

"Right," Jason replied.

"I'm just saying," she whispered, "you've been very patient."

"Are you saying," he bit his lip, "what I think you are?"

Emily's eyes sparkled mischievously. She pressed her lips to Jason's and stroked his neck as he pulled her toward the bedroom. They banged into walls on the way there knocking over painting and vases until he placed her gently on the bed. She ripped off his t-shirt and then he pinned her against the cushions covering her in kisses.

"Hurry," she kicked off her jeans. "He'll be awake soon."

"Em," he teased, "you're really killing the romance here."

"Sorry," she laughed, "it's just, I don't want there to be any interruptions."

"You got it," he replied.

* * *

Hanna leaned against the wall of Aria's hospital room while Eric Kahn tried to explain the complications to her and their loved ones. Jake stood at Aria's side holding her hand while Ella and Zack took turns cradling Ryan.

"We can't stop labor from progressing," Dr. Kahn told them, "and frankly we don't want to. One of the babies is not receiving enough oxygen and he will have a better chance of survival outside of the womb. We need to perform and emergency c-section."

"What does that mean?" Aria breathed. "Will he be okay?"

"We will do everything we can," Kahn replied.

Hanna shuddered at the possibility of her best friend losing another child. The doctor's words echoed in the room like a death sentence and she knew everyone else shared her sentiments. They were all scared.

"Can I have everyone clear the room?" Eric asked. "We need to prepare for surgery."

Hanna quickly headed for the door leading the others into the empty hallway. She noticed Mona was nowhere to be found and headed into the lobby. No sign of her. Then she pulled out her phone and dialed Mona. No answer.

"Hey!" she planted herself in front of a reception desk. "Have you seen a pregnant woman with dark hair holding a baby? Do you know where she went?"

"Haven't seen her," the nurse replied.

Hanna panicked and ran out to the parking lot in search of her car. She found the spot where she and Mona had parked and noticed the missing car. Then she looked down at the word **COMPACT **inscribed on the concrete. The letter A was filled in with red lipstick.

"Oh my God!" Hanna pressed a hand to her mouth.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Caleb.

"Hello?" he answered.

"It's Luxe!" Hanna panted. "She's missing. I think A took her...or maybe Mona is A...I don't know but I have to find her...I don't know what to do..."

"Hanna," he said calmly, "just breathe. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital," she explained. "I came to see Aria and.."

"It's going to be okay," he assured her. "I'll be right there."

* * *

Spencer pulled into the parking lot behind her clinic and caught sight of Mona carrying a diaper bag with no sign of a baby bump.

"Fuck," Spencer muttered under her breath. "I hope I look that good after I pop you out."

She felt her baby girl kick and took it as a good sign. Then she headed into the lobby and scribbled her name down on the clipboard before taking a seat.

"Spencer Hastings," a nurse called out her name.

She stood up and followed the nurse into an exam room where her vitals were taken. Then the nurse went through the usual motions and called Dr. Kahn in. He examined her and then took a seat.

"Any questions?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied. Then she paused. "I guess congratulations are in order."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Surely your brother told you," she replied. "Mona had her baby. I assumed you were in the delivery room."

"Oh," he took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked him.

"It's not really my place to say," he explained.

"Eric, what's going on?" Spencer prodded.

"Mona didn't have a baby," he explained. "She can't."

Spencer swallowed hard as she tried to process Eric's words.

"Earlier this year she had a miscarriage," Eric explained. "There were some complications and we had to perform a hysterectomy. She's infertile now but she suffered severe mental trauma. Against my medical advice, Noel allowed her to continue on this charade that she was going to have a baby. I guess he wanted to monopolize the good PR he would get from her pregnancy and then I agreed to fabricate the medical reports so it would look like she had a stillbirth."

"I knew your family was sick, but," Spencer couldn't even manage to form words together.

"I know," Eric replied. "It's underhanded and dirty but he's my brother and I didn't know how else to help."

"She needs psychiatric help," Spencer protested. "Everyone just uses her, first A, now Noel."

"I'm not proud of it," Eric told her, "but you need to promise me you'll keep this a secret. I could lose my license."

"Whatever," Spencer slid off the exam table and grabbed her purse. "Just get her help when all of this is over."

She stormed out of the clinic and headed to her car trying to wrap her head around Eric's confession.

* * *

Hanna sat on the couch in her living room. Caleb was next to her speaking to a police officer to fill out a report. She held a tear stained tissue in her hand as she made her best attempt to regain her composure. She was scared and angry but those emotions would only get in her way until she found her little girl once again.

"Thank you Officer," Caleb told her uniformed man who walked away to converse with his partner.

"I can't believe I trusted her," Hanna shuddered. "I just never expected this..."

"It's okay," Caleb rubbed her back. "It wasn't your fault. We'll find her."

"How can you say that?" Hanna sighed. "A pregnant lunatic has my baby and I have no idea how to find her."

Hanna's face was buried in her hands as the front door opened and Spencer bolted inside. She looked surprised to find all of the police officers scattered around the living room.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked.

"Luxe is gone," Hanna told her. "I left her with Mona just for a minute and..."

"Mona took her," Spencer sighed.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions, but," Hanna said.

"It had to be Mona," Spencer replied. "She's sick, Hanna. Sick in the head."

"I know," Hanna rolled her eyes. "But we can't just..."

"No," Spencer said assertively. "It had to be Mona. Let me talk to the cops."

Spencer stood up and approached an officer to give him all of the information she had gained from Eric. He took down copious notes and thanked her for cooperating before sending a message on his radio.

* * *

Aria held her tiny baby boy in her arms. Jake sat in the chair next to her with their baby girl bundled up in his hands. Her phone was beeping constantly but she was too preoccupied with her new family to bother.

"Aria," a nurse stepped inside. "We'll need to take him into the NICU."

"Right, okay," Aria placed a kiss on his forehead.

The nurse took her son away and she turned to Jake.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little sore," she replied, "but the drugs are wearing off."

"You were amazing," he told her. "I can't believe they're finally here."

"I think it's time we finally settle on some names," she smiled.

"I don't think we'll ever come to an agreement," he laughed. "No literary names and no scifi names. There's not much left."

"What about a family name?" she offered.

"We don't have to decide right now," he told her. "Why don't you just try and get some rest."

"Okay," she said slinking down under the sheets. "Thank you."

"Good night," he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Hanna tapped her foot on the floor incessantly while Caleb sat next to her rubbing her back. She checked her phone again. Nothing. Then she looked at the clock.

"Shouldn't we do something?" she begged Caleb.

"What can we do?" he asked. "Go everywhere Mona might be hiding? The cops are already doing that. She took your car. It's only a matter of time before they track her down."

"I just can't help but think she's hungry," Hanna cried, "or cold or tired. I hate myself for this."

"Honey," he kissed her forehead. "We'll get her back."

As he said the words, the doorbell rang. Caleb got up and answered the door to find Mona on the doorstep holding Luxe. She handed the baby to him.

"I'm so sorry," she said as a tear rolled down her face.

Hanna got up and ran to the door. She took Luxe in her arms and placed kisses around her face. Then she held the baby girl to her chest and rocked her.

"I'm turning myself in," Mona said turning away.

Caleb went after her but Hanna stopped him.

"What?" he turned to her. "Shouldn't we do something."

"We have Luxe now," Hanna replied. "I'll file a restraining order against her in the morning. Right now, I'm just happy to have her back."

"Okay," Caleb kissed her forehead. "I'm glad my two girls are safe again."

* * *

**I know, this was a crazy chapter and I threw a lot of stuff at you. Hope you liked it! I haven't had the time to write a preview but I will say that the next chapter will have a Christmas theme and A will finally be revealed. So stay tuned for more :)**


End file.
